


A Fear of Abandonment

by Katef



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sentinel/Guide Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:50:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katef/pseuds/Katef
Summary: When unbonded Sentinel Detective Jim Ellison is forced to leave Cascade PD for a quieter life, he meets the one person he didn't expect to find - his true Guide.  But this Guide is anything but aware of his own potential.  Can Jim and Blair work together to overcome Blair's insecurities in order to form a real and lasting partnership?  Or will local antipathy towards them drive them apart?





	

**Author's Note:**

> In both canon and fanon much is made of Jim's issues regarding intimacy and abandonment. However, given the glimpses and hints we are given about Blair's unorthodox childhood, I personally believe that such issues would be more likely to affect him. So I took it a step further and created an alternative universe in which it is Blair who has greater deep-seated insecurities.  
> Please note that in this 'verse, Jim and Blair are much younger, and I have deliberately blurred timelines and ages of other characters in order to accommodate this.

**Part 1: Sweetwater Community Farm, WA:**   


**Blair:**  


“Blair, son, slow down! There’s no need for all this frenzy.” 

Standing in the doorway of the boys’ dorm, Aaron Briggs looked on in concern at the youngster frantically shoving his few belongings into his battered duffel. The big man’s face was creased with more than simple worry, his expression also exhibiting exasperation and anger, but not directed at the nervous and hyperactive boy. 

“I have to hurry, Aaron! Naomi doesn’t like to be delayed. I have to be ready to go!” The boy’s voice was tight with anxiety, and the wide-eyed glance he threw over his shoulder at Aaron was very close to panic. It was enough to spur Aaron into action as he stepped over the threshold, quickly moving to the boy’s side where he placed a large hand on the kid’s bony shoulder. Squeezing and pulling back just enough to halt the manic activity, he commanded his captive’s attention, even as he hated being put in the position as the bearer of bad tidings. 

“Blair, son. Stop it. Listen to me. _Listen_ to me!” 

Finally getting the message, the youngster stilled, his shoulders slumping dejectedly as he turned to face Aaron, his huge, mournful eyes already dulled in unhappy anticipation of what the man had to say. And unfortunately, yet again he knew he was about to be disappointed. 

Eyes now conveying nothing but sympathy and understanding, Aaron sat down on Blair’s small bed, and pulled the slight figure gently closer so that he could hold the boy’s hands as he looked him in the eye. 

“Naomi’s already gone, Blair. I’m sorry son, truly. But she said she was going to another retreat where children aren’t allowed. She said to tell you goodbye, and said maybe next time…?” But even as he said it, Aaron knew she was only fooling herself. Naomi Sandburg was a flighty, self-centred will o’ the wisp who should never had had a child, let alone one as beautiful and gifted as this boy. A boy who was doomed to perpetual disappointment even as he constantly tried to do his best to show his love for his mom. 

His heart broke for the youngster as the huge eyes filled with unwanted tears, and the audible swallow plus the hitches in his breathing evidenced Blair’s desperate effort not to cry. Tugging gently, Aaron pulled the slight body into his arms, enfolding Blair in a warm and comforting hug, wanting only to offer some small compensation for the enormous hurt he had suffered yet again. And as Blair finally gave in and buried his head against Aaron’s broad shoulder, his muffled sobs wracking his slender frame, Aaron murmured soothing nonsense words as he held on, allowing himself the luxury of mentally cursing and bad-mouthing Naomi for a selfish and thoughtless bitch.  


\----------------------------------  


Aaron had first encountered Naomi Sandburg when she had arrived at Sweetwater Community Farm three years ago in a flurry of girlish excitement, her small son in tow. She had heard of the place from friends who had expounded on its healing aura and enlightened thinking, and she intended to experience it for herself. And she hadn’t been disappointed with what she discovered. 

The community farm was situated a couple of miles outside of the small, quaint town of Sweetwater, Washington State. Back in the late sixties, an eclectic group of hippies and individuals seeking an alternative lifestyle had taken over a run-down and abandoned farm with the intention of setting up a working commune. However, although many such enterprises had sprung up and quickly disappeared; doomed to failure simply because of the unstructured and impossibly idealistic and impractical attitude of many of the members, the Sweetwater Community Farm had not only endured, but had also continued to thrive, thanks to the far-thinking and firm but benevolent leadership of Aaron Briggs. 

Although well on his way to becoming a successful lawyer, the young Aaron had become disillusioned with the back-stabbing and dog-eat-dog attitude he had encountered existing within the legal profession. Although not overly idealistic or particularly naïve, he was still disgusted by the lack of actual concern for real justice as opposed to the desire for financial gain and kudos, so, with the full support of his young wife – herself a qualified teacher – they sold up and sank everything they had into purchasing the dilapidated farm with a view to forging a new life for themselves in the rural community. They hadn’t originally gone out with the intention of setting up a commune, but like-minded people seemed to gravitate to them, such that the community grew naturally into a loose-knit but cohesive collection of individuals and small families all offering their particular talents for the good of the group. 

Of course, not everyone who presented themselves at the farm were able to be successfully assimilated into the community, especially those who didn’t care to be subject to the benign but structured system by which the group was regulated. Because even if Aaron and his wife Molly had abandoned the rat-race in favour of a more liberal and easy-going existence, they were committed to ensuring that their growing extended ‘family’ should exist in an atmosphere of mutual acceptance and commitment both to themselves and to the successful running of the farm as a whole. 

It wasn’t too surprising that in the early days, the local townspeople had looked on in frowning disapproval, wondering what the hell type of hippy layabouts they had camping on their doorstep, but gradually they began to accept the group, especially when the farm began to produce enough in the way of crops and hand-made goods and craftwork to offer for sale in the town. Nevertheless, there still wasn’t too much fraternising between the locals and the farm, the townspeople being for the most part too conservative and wary of the easy-going, generally secular lifestyle of the community; so that the farm existed more or less in splendid isolation. Then again, since they weren’t apparently part of some strange cult, armed survivalist group or weird religious sect, and the expected hard drugs use and mass orgies hadn’t materialised, in general everyone had adopted a ‘live-and-let-live’ attitude and maintained the status quo. 

By the time Naomi had learned about Sweetwater Community Farm, the settlement was pretty well established, and could offer temporary accommodation and work for short-term visitors needing a spell of peace and healing, and even the chance for meditation and yoga, thanks to the group’s own practitioner. Visiting children could take advantage of Molly’s teaching if required, so that all in all it was just what Naomi was looking for, and she quickly charmed her way into staying for a few weeks while she made herself at home. 

It had to be said that initially she was welcomed with open arms. She was pretty, vivacious and open-minded, and happy to join in where needed as far as chores were concerned. Fundamentally anti-establishment, she embraced worthy causes wherever she encountered them, eschewing the mundane and mainstream in favour of seeking enlightenment and love. But it soon became obvious to Aaron that she wasn’t quite the paragon she appeared to be on the surface, especially as regards her small, eight-year-old son. Over the period of her initial stay, Aaron couldn’t help but observe her carefully, and made it his business to learn as much about the enigmatic pair as he could. And he had to admit that Naomi was quite forthright and open about revealing her past, although he didn’t have to like or approve of the information he received. 

Rebelling against the constraints of a strict, religious Jewish background, the young Naomi had quickly fallen in love with the hippy lifestyle of sex, drugs and music festivals, marching along with like-minded young people to protest against war, the arms race, any type of subjugation or curtailment of freedom for the masses, and any threat to the environment. She also, however, sought that elusive true love and spiritual enlightenment which she was convinced just lay around the next corner awaiting her. And when she fell pregnant after indulging in a typically free-and–easy ‘love-in’, at first she was ecstatic. Her child would be a ‘child of the world’, since she wasn’t at all sure who the father actually was. 

And she didn’t care. She needed no ties; no constrictions of any kind; and she and her love-child would travel the world together in peace and harmony. 

But reality turned out to be very different from her whimsical imaginings. Little more than a child herself, bearing and rearing a baby, even one as beautiful and bright as her darling Blair, wasn’t something she enjoyed. In all fairness, she tried her best, insofar as she was capable, and for the most part, took her son with her on her travels in his early years. But a small child was a burden, and restricted her options when it came to the many male – and female – partners she chose to attract, and as for the retreats she sought, well, most had no facilities for small children either. 

Reading between the lines, and from his observations of young Blair, Aaron was certain that her self-interested perception didn’t reflect reality either. It was obvious to anyone who interacted with Blair that he was incredibly intelligent, loving, very amenable and wise beyond his years. He had to be, because it seemed that only too often he had had to look after himself – and even his mother when she was indulging in the occasional ‘altered consciousness’ session. But at the end of the day, she was only too happy to leave her son with whomever she could persuade to keep him for a while, telling herself that it was better for him to have some stability, even if it was in the home of virtual strangers who might well resent the imposition. 

Now, however, she had discovered a community where Blair was genuinely accepted and loved for himself, so what better place to leave him while she travelled? Aaron and Molly would never turn him away, so she quickly took advantage of their care and kindness, and began to travel more and more frequently, never acknowledging the pain she was inflicting on Blair. 

Never knowing when his peripatetic parent would return – or _if_ she would return, Blair developed a deeply-rooted sense of insecurity. And when she did return, happily regaling her son with her adventures, and promising to take him with her ‘next time’, again and again he was left behind, and each time a little more of his happiness and innocence was stripped away. 

But Aaron knew that Blair loved his mother, whatever her shortcomings, and it infuriated him to witness her blasé attitude towards parenting. 

So now Blair had been at Sweetwater for three years, and at age eleven, he had probably seen his mother for maybe nine or ten months of that time. And in Aaron’s admittedly cynical opinion, it was likely that Blair was going to be a permanent fixture until such time as he was old enough to make his own way in the world. 

It was a terrible indictment on his mother’s concept of responsibility towards her only child, but on the other hand, Aaron could only thank the goddess that Blair at least had himself, Molly and the rest of the farm community to nurture and support him. 

Not that that was any compensation for the child presently weeping broken-heartedly in his arms…  


\-----------------------------------------  


**Six years later, MCU bullpen, Cascade Central PD, Cascade WA.:**  


**Jim:**  


“Damn, Jim! I’m going to miss you, son.” 

At the gentle but heart-felt comment, Jim looked up from tidying his desk to smile wryly at the speaker. Captain Joel Taggart was a genial, rather portly African American, recently seconded to Major Crimes from heading up the bomb squad after undergoing crisis of confidence. He was a good man, a fine detective in his own right, and a good friend and supporter of Sentinel Detective Jim Ellison. 

“Hey, Joel. It’s good of you to say so, but we both know it’s for the best. Better that I go now before I get someone hurt, huh?” 

“I know, Jim. And I understand. It’s just that, if only you could have found a suitable guide, it wouldn’t have to come to this. You’re a great detective, Jim, with or without the senses, and the department’s loss.” 

Jim huffed quietly, glancing up at Joel, his expression both affectionate and rueful. “It’s OK, Joel. Truly. I’m resigned to the situation now, and truth to tell, I’m quite looking forward to my new job. Being elected Sheriff of a small, rural community like Sweetwater should be manageable even for my wacky senses. From what I’ve seen of it, there won’t be much in the way of serious crime, but it’s quiet, peaceful and in a beautiful setting, so at least there’s no city noise and pollution to worry about. Only thing that concerns me is the boredom factor, but then again, who knows? Even Smallville America can have its moments!” 

“You got that right, my man,” came another comment from behind him, and Jim chuckled as he grinned up at Henry ‘H’ Brown, who had just arrived in the bullpen. The ebullient young African American detective was sporting his normal bright and cheerful grin, almost eclipsed by his outrageously coloured Hawaiian shirt, but there was a definite touch of concern in his eyes as he rounded Jim’s desk to perch on the edge. “You keep in touch with us, you hear? We want to know what our sentinel and ‘Cop of the Year’ is getting up to. You can’t get away from us altogether, my man.” 

“I’ll do that, H,” Jim replied, genuine gratitude in his ice blue eyes. “And you tell Rafe that I expect him to have passed his Detective First Class exams by the time I visit next!” 

“Oh, you bet I will!” responded H with a snicker. “He’s been bitchin’ about my promotion ever since it happened, so I told him he had to do somethin’ about it and stop whining!” 

“Are you taking my name in vain?” a more restrained but still cheerful voice chimed in. Brian Rafe, H’s dapper junior partner, wandered in from the break room to join the small gathering. “Hey, Jim. I’m glad we caught you before you disappeared on us. Are you still on for a little get-together in Barney’s Bar tonight? There’re a lot of folks who would like to wish you well.” 

“Sure, Rafe. Wouldn’t miss it. Because if I did, I reckon Megan would hunt me down and kick my butt from here to Sweetwater!” 

“Bloody right, mate!” a loud, female voice carried from the bullpen doors, where Australian exchange officer Inspector Megan Connor had just made her entrance. The tall, striking brunette was grinning as she approached the gathering, but no one would doubt her sincerity or sense of purpose, not if they wanted to keep their anatomy intact, anyway. 

“You know what, Jimbo? I’m really going to have trouble finding someone to whinge and bind about once you’re gone, so what d’you say to that? The entertainment factor in this bullpen is going to take a dive, for sure!” 

“Well, forgive me for spoiling your fun, Connor, but I’m sure these reprobates will fill in for me when necessary!” Jim replied, just a little acerbically. 

Grinning hugely, Megan whapped him on the shoulder. “No worries, mate! But seriously, it’s going to be quiet without you, Jimbo. Can we come and visit once you’re settled in? We could all enjoy a bit of rural peace and quiet!” 

Assuming an air of mock horror, Jim gasped, “What? You all visit? What will I tell my townsfolk? They’ll think that they’re being invaded!” 

And as the company broke into unrestrained laughter, another bellow issued from their captain’s office. 

“Jim, my office! And don’t you people have work to do?” 

Exchanging knowing smirks, the small gathering broke up, and Jim stood to make his way over to Simon Banks’ office, a sardonic grin lighting his handsome, patrician features. 

“You yelled, boss?” he enquired sweetly as he closed the door behind him, his grin widening as he met Simon’s mock-ferocious glower. 

“Smart ass!” the older man huffed morosely, only for his face to break out in a huge smile. “Come on in, Jim, and take a seat. Coffee?” and he indicated his personal machine where he was brewing his latest gourmet blend. 

“Sure, Simon. I’ll give it a try,” Jim replied, hoping that for once his wayward sense of taste would allow him to enjoy it. 

Simon busied himself in pouring them both a mug, and smiled in satisfaction when Jim took a sip and closed his eyes in genuine appreciation. 

“This is good, Simon. Best cup of coffee I’ve enjoyed in a couple of days. Then again, the break room stuff doesn’t really count anyway, does it?” 

“You got that right, Jim! There’s never a day goes past when I don’t thank my lucky stars that I have this machine, and a cousin who keeps supplying me with the good stuff! 

“But all that aside, how are you getting on with your arrangements, my friend? I’ve signed off on your last reports, and I know that you’ve pretty much cleared your desk now. It goes without saying that we’re going to miss you, man. And not just because you’ve been a great tame pit bull! I just wish we could have found you a partner so that you didn’t have to suffer for so long with spiking senses. 

“Talking of which, how are they today? You look pretty good so far.” 

“I’m OK, Simon. After that little episode a few days ago, I decided to try and keep them all dialled down, and so far it’s working OK. As long as I avoid too much stimulation of any kind, the controls are holding reasonably well. The dampening meds help a bit too, even if they do make me feel a bit nauseous. I know I’m doing the right thing in leaving, sir. If Megan had’ve been hurt while I was off in la-la land, I’d never have forgiven myself. I can’t afford to zone out on the street, but all being well, there shouldn’t be such a problem in a rural location. And if I do, it’s not likely that anyone will come to any harm because of it. The town elders who interviewed me certainly weren’t concerned. They were just pleased at the prospect of having their very own sentinel filling the Sheriff’s position even if he would only be working at half-speed.” 

“Well, their gain is our loss, my friend. But I hope you won’t lose touch with us, Jim. You have friends here who’d like to know how you’re doing. And you never know. You just might meet up with a suitable guide out there sometime. And if you do, I hope you’ll think about returning to Cascade PD. The whole department’s going to miss you.” 

“We’ll see, sir. But don’t hold your breath. If I haven’t found one even utilising all the resources Cascade has to offer, it’s not likely that I’ll find one in Sweetwater. 

“But yes, I’ll keep in touch. And once I’m settled in, perhaps you and Daryl might like to come visit on occasion. Apparently there are some good fishing spots in the neighbourhood.” 

“You can bank on it, Jim!” Simon responded with a grin. “Not that I need a reason for coming to see you other than for yourself, but I’d never turn down the opportunity to fish, even if it bores the pants off Daryl! 

“Anyhow, you might as well take off if you want. You’ll be at Barney’s tonight, won’t you?” 

“Yep, for sure, Simon. I’d like the chance to say goodbye to the guys properly, because I’ve hired a van for the day after tomorrow. Once everything’s loaded, I’ll be on my way, and Megan can move in. I’ve told her she can stay as long as she wants. It works for both of us, because she doesn’t like where she is now, and as long as she’s paying rent and maintaining the loft, I don’t have to sell. Just in case I ever want to come back, you know?” 

“Good to know, Jim. So, take off, my friend, and I’ll see you tonight.” And with a handshake and a smile, he watched Jim leave his office, his heart heavy at the thought of losing his best detective and friend, even if he accepted that Jim was doing the right thing.  


\------------------------------------  


**Six weeks later, Sweetwater Sheriff’s office:**  


“So, Sheriff Ellison – Jim. How’re you settling in? Everything OK so far?” The enquiry was affable enough, and Jim smiled easily at the questioner, who was seated comfortably in the chair opposite him on the other side of the wide and uncluttered desk, outstretched legs crossed at the ankles, and hands linked and resting on his somewhat protruding belly. Arnie Grierson was the Mayor of Sweetwater – if such a small town could justify such a pretentious title for his position. In any case, he headed up the town council, and had done so unopposed for some years. Jim knew that he had taken over from his father, Arnold Grierson Snr., who had undoubtedly taken over from his father in turn. As Arnie had informed him quite unaffectedly on their meeting for Jim’s initial interview, the Griersons were one of the original founding families of the small township, and were well respected in the community. In the short time he had been acquainted with the man, Jim certainly had had no reason to think otherwise, and was prepared to take Arnie at face value. 

“So far, everything’s just fine Arnie. The townsfolk have been very welcoming, and the cabin’s perfect. Far enough out of the town to be really peaceful, but not so far as to be inaccessible in winter. Not that I expect to have much trouble with the truck, even if the deputies’ unit can’t cope. 

“So, yes, so far so good, and thanks for asking.” 

“No problem, Jim!” Arnie responded cheerfully. “I’m pleased to hear it. But are there any other questions you might have thought of since you took over properly? Local issues to look out for that I haven’t covered already? I keep my ear to the ground, and I like to think I’m a pretty good source of information.” 

Jim regarded the man thoughtfully for a moment, his senses telling him that Arnie was being completely up front and honest with him. In fact, Jim had had no cause for suspicion or wariness at any point since that first meeting, and was certain that there was no side to the man. Aged around sixty, Arnie was about 5’10”, and beginning to run to fat. But having said that, the comfortable, middle-aged spread around his belly suited his overall impression as a jovial Santa-type figure, enhanced by his somewhat florid countenance and thick white hair and luxurious moustache. However, twinkling blue eyes missed nothing, and only a fool would assume that he was any sort of pushover. 

“Come to think of it, Arnie, there is something I’d like to know more about,” Jim replied pensively. “I mean, I figure that the Sweetwater Community Farm also falls under my jurisdiction, right? Is there anything particular I should be aware of in dealing with them? The folks I’ve spoken to so far seem to be generally a bit reticent about it, although those that have been more forthcoming have offered rather ambivalent opinions. Some less than flattering, it must be said.” 

Arnie looked slightly uncomfortable for a brief moment, but didn’t look away. Instead, he offered Jim a wry smile as he nodded his acceptance. “I thought you might ask about the Farm eventually. I guess I should have expected it, knowing how professional you are, and how seriously you take your responsibilities. 

“To be honest, it’s never really been a problem, only in certain folks’ minds. You know the sort of thing. They’re wary of what they don’t agree with or truly understand. Same the world over.” And Jim nodded in rueful agreement. 

“Anyhow,” Arnie continued. “I’ll give you a short history of the property, inasmuch as I understand it, and you can ask me anything that occurs to you also as we’re going along. And I’ll try to answer as best I can, OK?” 

Curiosity piqued, Jim nodded eagerly again, and sat forward, fixing Arnie with an expectant gaze. For some reason which he couldn’t begin to explain, even to himself, he felt as if there was something important to be learnt today. Something that could impact on himself and his new life here in Sweetwater. 

Over the next half hour or so, Arnie ran through the development of the Farm from its early beginnings through to the present day, keeping his descriptions as prosaic and non-judgemental as possible, much to Jim’s approval. From what Arnie told him, it appeared to Jim that it was a peaceful, hard-working if isolated community, as near to self-sufficient as possible but without unnecessarily precious sensibilities when they had to interact with the outside world, or more particularly, the local township. As Arnie pointed out, they weren’t either some ‘out there’ hippy colony, or a strict religious sect like the Amish, so that they had no problem with utilising modern amenities such as telephones and computers. Although there was quite a large turnover of temporary visitors, the small core of permanent residents kept the place ticking over nicely with quiet competence. 

“Don’t think they go in for television, though,” he added with a chuckle. “I understand they do have their limits!” 

“Sounds like it’s quite a big concern,” Jim mused. “Still, as long as there’s no friction between them and the town, I doubt I’ll ever need to have much contact with them other than introduce myself.” 

“That sounds about right, Jim. As best I can recall, there’s only been one unpleasant incident, and that was a few years back now. And it got resolved, even if not in a particularly satisfactory way.” 

And of course, Jim just had to know, so he encouraged Arnie to expand on his comment; something that the older man seemed quite willing to do even if his distaste was plain to see. 

“Well, as best as I could find out at the time, there was some kid from the Farm who wanted to attend the local school. I mean, Ms Briggs is a qualified teacher, and pretty much home schools the other kids on the place since some of them only stay for a while. But this kid apparently stayed for longer than expected. Is still there to the best of my knowledge – and Molly Briggs thought he’d benefit from some additional teaching. Seems he was very bright for his age and eager to learn. 

“Anyhow, it didn’t sit well with some of the local parents, and I’m sorry to say that a lot of the kids took their cue from their folks’ attitude. The boy was far brighter than any of his new classmates, and not only was his appearance somewhat odd – you know, wearing ethnic type clothes and such – but he was also Jewish, and a bastard to boot according to the less charitable gossip going around. Poor little guy didn’t really stand a chance since his mom had pretty much run off and left him as far as I can figure. 

“Anyhow, Aaron and Molly Briggs took the headmistress to task about the bullying the boy suffered, but despite her sincere apologies, there wasn’t that much she could do, sad to say. She couldn’t control what went on outside the classroom, and you know how horrid kids can be to each other, especially towards outsiders. So the boy left, and didn’t go back. 

“I haven’t had reason or opportunity to have seen him recently, but as far as I know, he still lives on the Farm, and comes into town from time to time to pick up supplies and such. And whenever I’ve spoken to him, he’s always been quiet and polite. Still a bit outlandish–looking, but never any trouble. Got to say I’ve always felt uncomfortable about that incident, even though there wasn’t anything I could do about it as it happened just before I took over from Pop. 

“Doesn’t show the town up in too good a light, if you get my meaning, and I’m not too proud to admit it. And it didn’t help improve the relationship between the two communities either.” 

Somewhat disappointed, Jim sat back in his seat. Well, he’d asked, and if all the ‘incident’ turned out to be was some hippy kid getting bullied at school, well, that was sad, but happened all the time. It was the way of the world, and there wasn’t anything Jim could do about it even if he was so inclined. What did he expect after all? Some dark and dastardly conspiracy theory? Clandestine marijuana crops? The whole point of getting out of Cascade and Major Crimes was to find some peace and quiet in this little rural backwater and allow his unruly heightened senses time to settle in a less stressful environment. 

With conversation reaching a natural hiatus, Arnie rose to his feet and bade Jim a cheerful farewell for the time being, and went on his way. Left to his own devices again, Jim decided to take a stroll down Main Street as soon as his relief was back from lunch. It was a nice day, and it would feel good to stretch his legs. And then he just might take a drive out to the Community Farm and introduce himself.  


\---------------------------------  


**Part 2: An Unexpected Development:**  


Shortly afterwards, once Jim had been relieved by the arrival of his deputy, he took the opportunity of taking the stroll he had promised himself. Wandering casually down Main Street, he studied his surroundings with interest, responding to friendly greetings every so often as he progressed. Although it had to be said that the town was indeed very small, yet even after a few weeks of getting to know his way around, there were still interesting little details which came to his attention. He supposed that it was because it was so much easier here to use his senses a little more fully in order to appreciate his new tribal territory, so to speak. True, there was still a certain level of noise and pollution, even in such a small urban environment, but it was nothing in comparison to what he had had to put up with in Cascade, and even without a guide, as long as he could retire to his cabin retreat after work, he was controlling his sensory reactions well enough. 

While part of his attention remained alert and aware of his immediate surroundings, it was quiet enough to allow himself the luxury of contemplating his new circumstances, and the community in which he found himself. 

Sweetwater’s location was a primary reason why Jim had applied for this position once he realised that he needed to get away from the city. The town nestled at the foothills of the Cascade mountain range, where the river separated the forest-covered slopes from the fertile plains beyond. It had sprung up primarily as a result of the extensive logging operations taking place further upstream during the latter part of the nineteenth century, supplying both provisions and entertainment for the lumberjacks who felled the trees and brought the logs downriver to be transported to the mills further downstream and nearer to the rapidly-expanding city of Cascade. It also provided supplies for the families who settled on the surrounding plains, intending to farm the land and create new lives for themselves. For several decades the township had continue to grow and prosper, but eventually the nature of the logging industry changed; with a lessening of the destruction of old growth trees in favour of creating sustainable forests. Also, with the development of better roads and motorised transport, the river was used less and less as a means to get the logs to the mills, so that the town slowly began to diminish. 

However, whereas so many such towns, like their mining boom-town counterparts, eventually faded away to almost nothing, Sweetwater maintained its importance as far as supplying the rural community was concerned, and also made the most of the more recent interest in eco-tourism and the growing desire of city folks to explore and experience the wilderness. The more far-sighted of the residents exploited their knowledge of and access to the still relatively unspoiled forests and stunning scenery, plus the river itself, such that even if the town no longer actually grew appreciably, neither did it contract any further. As a result, the core population had remained relatively stable for some time now, a large proportion of which was now involved to a greater or lesser extent in this new industry. 

Pondering on these facts, Jim came to the conclusion that it was both a blessing and a curse as far as the town was concerned. Certainly it was good that the community continued to prosper, albeit modestly, but on the other hand, a general lack of new blood in the form of new permanent residents meant that the townsfolk were of necessity pretty insular and interbred to the extent that everyone knew each other’s business, and pretty much everyone was related in some way or another. And of course it didn’t help that the brighter, more go-ahead young people left for college and the cities in order to seek out better job prospects, such that the ageing population grew ever more set in its ways. Hardly surprising then that a community of outsiders setting up home on their doorstep would have been cause for concern, and even now was still treated with suspicion by the most conservative individuals. 

Nevertheless, Jim was prepared to give his new tribe the benefit of the doubt, since many of the individuals he had become acquainted with thus far had generally been good-hearted and genuine enough, if somewhat parochial in their mind-set. It remained to be seen if his opinion remained as upbeat with greater exposure to the other sections of the population, and Jim wasn’t naïve in any way, so that he didn’t expect miracles. But as long as the general atmosphere was genial enough, he was prepared to stay and put into his new role the effort it deserved. 

As Sheriff, he was of course responsible for maintaining law and order, but in a small town such as Sweetwater, actual ‘crime’ was very rare, such that most of his time thus far had been taken up by liaising between the populace and the town council, and with arbitrating with or running interference between individuals for minor disagreements and the occasional misdemeanour. The worst he had had to deal with was breaking up the occasional drunken scuffle on a Saturday night in the local bar. It was a far cry from chasing down drug dealers and mafia types, but for now at least it was a welcome change of pace. And in order to carry out these not-so-onerous tasks, Jim only needed two deputies to back him up and cover the shifts, and a small smile lifted his lips at one corner as he contemplated those two individuals. 

Darlene Lightfoot was a stocky, competent woman in her early forties. Part Yaquina Indian, her Native American blood was evident in her thick, black hair and pleasant, strong-featured and copper-toned face. She had zero tolerance for fools, but had a heart of gold, and as soon as she set eyes on Jim it was obvious that her maternal instincts had come to the fore, and she immediately took it upon herself to make sure he ate well, and looked after himself. Although married, she and her husband, a local handyman, hadn’t been blessed with children, so she threw her considerable energy into her job, and sublimated her need to nurture by trying to spoil her husband and her colleagues rotten. 

Having said that, she was also computer-literate and a born organiser; being both capable and focussed; so Jim had no problem with her, apart from trying to avoid her most overt attempts to coddle him. 

His other deputy couldn’t have been more different, but was equally competent in his own way. 

Josiah Grierson – Arnie Grierson’s great nephew – was Sweetwater born and bred. At barely twenty two years old, he had never been out of State, yet he was moderately well-read, and eager to please. Jim knew he’d find Josiah’s local knowledge and contacts among the town’s younger residents useful, and the young man was certainly friendly enough. Of middling height, he had a look of Arnie about him, and his slightly blocky frame would undoubtedly also run to fat later in life, but his open-faced honesty and unforced friendliness towards his fellow workers quickly won Jim’s approval. 

All in all, Jim couldn’t really think of anything wrong with his new life, except for that nagging, nebulous feeling that there was still something vital missing. Something that he needed to make his life complete. A guide? Well, yes, for sure. For an online sentinel that was a no-brainer. But through bitter experience he had already discounted that as a possibility, so there must be something else. A wife then? Nah, not again. His short and disastrous attempt at matrimony had cured him of that notion quickly enough. Lt Carolyn Plummer of Cascade PD’s Forensics Division turned out to be a far better friend and colleague than wife, and they had parted soon enough with mutual relief. And the realisation that he preferred to keep himself to himself precluded actively seeking out another steady relationship, so his dates tended to be few and far between and mostly one-offs when he felt the need to scratch an itch without ties or emotional complications. 

Chuckling ruefully at his half-hearted attempt at self-analysis, his progress was halted by a cheerful greeting issuing from within the cluttered Gift Shop-cum-Post Office that he was just passing. Peering around the door, the apple-cheeked, smiling face of Aggie May Porter, the town’s diminutive post mistress looked up at him, her eyes sparkling in welcome. 

“Well, good day to you, Sheriff Ellison! And how are you today?” Her interest was genuine, as Jim well knew, because Aggie May was possibly the town’s best-known gossip. Then again, he also knew that her heart was in the right place, and she didn’t spread cruel tittle-tattle unnecessarily. Having said that, her situation meant that she was ideally placed to learn the latest local news, and Jim had already decided to encourage her willing cooperation as much as he could. Good sources of information were always welcome in his job, and not to be ignored. 

“I’m very well, thank you for asking, Ms Porter. And I hope you are also?” 

“I certainly am, Sheriff, but I told you to call me Aggie May. Ms Porter always sounds so schoolmarm-ish! Not that I have anything against schoolmarms, you understand! Just never wanted to be one!” and she giggled endearingly as she batted her eyelashes at him. 

“Well, I can understand that,” Jim replied before adding gallantly, “Because who else could do such a great job in running the town’s Post Office? It’s such an important role after all.” 

“Oh, you flatterer, you!” Aggie May chuckled. “But thank you anyway. To be honest, I never wanted to do anything else. Started helping Mom out straight from school, and been here ever since, for nigh on forty years! Not much I don’t know about everyone ‘round here!” 

They continued to exchange pleasantries for a few minutes, when all of a sudden, Aggie May realised that Jim had been distracted by something. Curious rather than offended, she peered around the buff man to see what had attracted his attention. And saw that young Blair Sandburg from the Farm climbing out of a battered pickup which had pulled up outside the General Store. 

Glancing thoughtfully up into the Sheriff’s handsome face, she watched with interest the play of emotions across the chiselled features. A slightly puzzled frown creased the normally smooth forehead, and she noted the flaring nostrils, as if the man was testing the air. And the piercing, ice blue eyes were fixed on the smaller figure, apparently taking in every detail of his appearance and current activity. Guessing that the Sheriff was using his sentinel senses, she tactfully refrained from speaking until he was done. 

It was only when the young man entered the store that Jim seemed to come back to himself and recall where he was and with whom he was conversing. 

Giving himself a small shake, he looked down again into Aggie May’s inquisitive gaze, trying to cover his slight embarrassment with a query. 

“Sorry about that, Aggie May. I was just wondering who that was? I haven’t seen him in town before.” 

“No problem, Sheriff!” she replied with a knowing smile. “That’s just young Blair Sandburg from the Farm. He comes into town a couple of times a month to run errands for Mr and Ms Briggs, and to spend an hour or so in the library and old man Perry’s bookshop. Can’t get enough learning, that youngster, even though he doesn’t go to school hereabouts. 

“Not that he would, though,” she added with a frown. “He did try when he first arrived, but the local kids were right nasty to him, so he left again. Always felt badly for him, I did. Because a nicer young man you could never wish to meet, I’m telling you. You don’t suspect him of anything do you, Sheriff? Because I can tell you right now that he wouldn’t do anything wrong, I’m certain of it!” 

“No, no, Aggie May!” he replied, at pains to placate his now bristling companion. “I have no reason to be concerned about him, I promise you. Just interested, is all, because I haven’t introduced myself at the Farm yet.” 

Relaxing immediately, Aggie May smiled warmly up at him again. “Well, I think you might well be surprised at what you find there when you do go, Sheriff. There are folks around here who still find it hard to give them the time of day, even after all these years. But those people have made a right good job of that old farm, I can tell you! It was the old Rawlings Homestead, and it was a broken-down, ramshackle place when they took it over. But now it’s thriving! And I don’t care what their lifestyle is. Or isn’t. I’ve never had anything but politeness and consideration in my dealings with them and that works for me!” 

Although only half his mind was on the elderly post mistress, Jim did his best to at least give the appearance of bestowing his full attention on her. In actual fact, his senses were singing; rejoicing in their acute perception of the young man in the general store. 

For Jim knew now that ‘young Blair Sandburg’ was the unfortunate hippy boy who had unwittingly earned himself the wrath of the local school kids. 

And even more importantly as far as Jim was concerned, the boy was most definitely a guide. 

_His_ Guide. Who’d have thought?  


\-----------------------------------  


**Earlier that afternoon: Blair:**  


Humming happily to himself, Blair climbed into Aaron’s ancient but reliable pickup to drive into town. He had a few errands to run as usual, but this was also his treat – being allowed to spend a couple of hours of ‘me time’ at the library, and also browsing around Caliph Perry’s bookstore. He smiled as he glanced at the pile of library books on the seat beside him, knowing that the librarian, Ms Porter, would probably have some of the new ones he had requested in by now. Ms Amelia Porter was Aggie May Porter’s cousin, and she had been nothing but kind and friendly towards Blair from the first time he nervously entered her domain soon after he and Naomi had first arrived at the community farm. She recognised his passion for reading and learning, and was only too happy to encourage him as much as she could. And years on, he still retained that passion and a touching child-like inquisitiveness and excitement, and it was Amelia’s dearest wish that maybe someday he would be able to go to college and let his eager young mind fly free. 

Of all the residents of Sweetwater, it was probably Amelia and old Caliph Perry who were most likely to be counted by Blair as true friends, and he appreciated them both very much for taking the time to befriend a shy, nerdy kid and offer real kindness and support even when many of the other townsfolk wouldn’t even deign to speak to him, let alone try and get to know him. 

And if he did but know it, both Amelia and Caliph considered it to be those folks’ loss for missing out on experiencing all the engaging charm and warm affection of which young Sandburg was capable. 

As he pulled carefully out of the yard, Blair waved to his friend Johnno who was repairing a broken fencepost. The older boy sketched him a cheerful wave before turning his attention back to his work, his well-muscled arms and shoulders rippling beneath his old work shirt as he wielded the sledgehammer with ease. Johnno was a year or so older than Blair, and had been born on the community farm, his parents being two of the original members of the commune. However, he had taken immediately to the small, quiet newcomer, and they had been firm friends ever since. Having said that, they were totally dissimilar in everything but their kind and generous natures. Whereas Blair was the small, nerdy bookworm, Johnno was big and blond; not stupid, but not intellectual either, being far more interested in practical skills. In love with the land, he was a farmer at heart, and of great help in the everyday running of the farm and its necessary maintenance. It was highly unlikely that he’d ever want to leave, and Aaron and Molly were mightily glad of it. 

Driving down the farm’s dirt road towards the blacktop which led into town, Blair thought about his other good friend, Abby, and wondered how she was getting on. The same age as Johnno, she had also been born on the farm, and had been happy to join in with the two boys, the three of them forming a close-knit group who had been almost inseparable up until now. But whereas Blair had no parental help or financial support to enable him to seek further education, Abby’s birth mother Gemma and her life partner, Louisa, had scrimped and saved so that Abby could attend an Art and Design college in Cascade, and that’s where she was now, just beginning her first term. For sure Blair and Johnno missed her, but neither of them resented her chance to obtain worthwhile qualifications, even though Blair was honest enough to admit that he was envious. He had turned seventeen in May, and would have given his eye teeth to be commencing a college course too. But at present there was little hope of that, unless he could find some way of financing himself. Besides, unlike Abby, who had attended and managed to survive the local schools relatively intact thanks to the stalwart and enthusiastic backing of her moms, he didn’t have the necessary formal qualifications for entry, so it was unlikely that it would ever happen. The thought darkened his mood, and he couldn’t help but consider his life thus far, and ponder on what his future might hold. 

He knew that to a certain degree, he had been incredibly lucky. He lived in a community where he was loved and accepted unconditionally for what he was, and he was more than grateful for that. He could never have known how well things would turn out when he first arrived, and he couldn’t help but remember those uncertain times. 

Although his early years had been spent travelling extensively with Naomi, only too often his flighty parent had tired of his presence and had taken off, leaving him in sometimes uncomfortable and downright frightening locations. He learned quickly to be quiet and unobtrusive, to fit in as well as he could and not draw attention to himself so that he wouldn’t trouble his often unwilling temporary carers. And of course there was always the fear that Naomi wouldn’t come back, and he would be left alone; abandoned and subject to the care of local authorities. It was hardly surprising then that he should develop a deep and abiding sense of insecurity, which even now had the power to cause him sleepless nights when the nightmares struck out of the blue. 

When he and Naomi had arrived at Sweetwater Community Farm, he had had no reason initially to believe that the situation would be any different, so once again he had reacted accordingly, keeping his head down. And of course inevitably Naomi had left him, although for once it was different. For once his unwitting carers, Aaron and Molly, did indeed take their responsibility towards him seriously, and their unstinting kindness won him over. He began to relax in their presence, especially as they encouraged him to study and learn new practical skills on the farm, although he still longed for Naomi to show her love for him, enough to take him with her on her travels. 

But she never did, and after the first two or three years, he finally recognised that she was never going to do that again. Self-absorbed to the last, she had apparently decided that she had found the ideal place in which to leave her son, so that she could move on and travel unencumbered again as she had always wanted. And he had been devastated, recalling with no little shame how he had broken down and cried his eyes out in Aaron’s arms. 

But not too long after that dreadful disappointment, he had had another sort of epiphany. He realised that he actually wanted to stay at Sweetwater, because it had become as close to being a real home as he had ever had. There was love, encouragement, and a measure of security which he had never experienced in any of his other temporary ‘homes’, and if he had to be left behind, then this was as good a place as he could ever hope to find. He therefore threw himself into his home studying so that, even when the painful attempt at attending the local school fell through, he could still help Molly in educating the younger kids who visited the farm, unknowingly becoming a sort of ‘Pied Piper’ and role model for many even as he discovered an unexpected love of and talent for teaching. 

He also studied IT and typing skills in his own time through on-line distance-learning courses so that he could help Molly and Aaron in the administration of the farm, for which they were both extremely grateful even though they were painfully aware that Blair needed to feel as if he was making himself indispensible so that they wouldn’t throw him out. As it they ever would. But Blair hadn’t the confidence to realise that then, or for years to come. 

Yes, it was a good life, even if it had its limitations, and Blair told himself firmly that he should be satisfied, and stop envying Abby. Whatever was meant to happen would happen, and he should accept it when it came and stop with the self-pity. 

Innate good nature resurfacing, and optimism restored, he pulled into a parking spot in front of the General Store. Taking the list Aaron had given him out of his pocket; he climbed out of the truck and headed inside, already looking forward to his visit to the library and bookshop once his errands had been taken care of. 

And if he had the oddest feeling that he was being watched from afar, he paid it no mind. He was, after all, still ‘that Hippy kid’ in some folks’ opinion, so he told himself to get over it and concentrate on what was important. Time was a ’wasting, as Aaron was wont to say, and Blair wanted to make the most of it.  


\---------------------------------  


**Early evening, Sweetwater Community Farm:**  


Jim looked around him in unfeigned interest as he drove slowly through the entrance to Sweetwater Community Farm’s large yard. He had been studying his surroundings carefully as he approached along the dirt road, noting and approving of the well-maintained pastures and fencing, and the healthy appearance of the small numbers of livestock in view. He had spotted half a dozen or so cows, two with calves at foot; a couple of horses swishing their tails in the shade beneath a stand of trees, and closer to the main buildings, an enclosure for a few pigs, while chickens scratched happily in the dirt of the yard. Well-tended vegetable plots abutted the farmhouse and a large barn, while smaller outbuildings and cottages could be seen clustered close by. All in all it was a peaceful, rural scene lit by the late summer sunshine, with no evidence of neglect or disinterest in sight. 

Pulling up next to the elderly pickup he’d seen in town earlier, he climbed down from his truck and approached the main farmhouse door, only to be met on the front porch by a tall, well-built older man, who studied him politely but with undisguised curiosity. 

“Good afternoon, Sheriff Ellison,” the man addressed him in an obviously well-educated and pleasantly modulated tone. “My name is Aaron Briggs. May I ask you the reason for your visit? You are very welcome to come inside…” and he waved his arm in invitation as he glanced towards the door. 

“Pleased to meet you, Mr Briggs,” Jim replied, offering the man a small but genuine smile and shaking the hand held out to him in welcome. “It’s nothing unpleasant, I assure you. Just a courtesy call to introduce myself and to offer my services, should they ever be required.” 

Aaron nodded and smiled in response, and turning, ushered Jim towards the open door, allowing his visitor to precede him into the building. 

Once inside, Jim glanced around, somewhat surprised by but wholly approving of the farmhouse’s interior decoration. Clean and neat, it was still obviously a working residence, not a show house, and the rustic furniture and practical if dated appliances were offset by more modern, even new-age artwork and murals. The overall impression was tasteful, cosy and pleasingly calming, and Jim found himself relaxing and soaking up the house’s ambience. 

“Nice place you have here, Mr Briggs,” he murmured appreciatively. “Is the artwork and needlecraft home produced?” 

“That it is,” Aaron replied with a slightly self-deprecating grin. “Glad you approve, Sheriff. It suits us, and we’re all about nurturing peace, tranquillity and self-expression!” 

“I hear that!” Jim chuckled, deciding that he really could get to like this big, grizzled bear of a man. 

“So, are there many permanent residents, or is your population fairly flexible? I have to tell you that much of my information comes from just a few local sources, so probably isn’t that accurate.” 

Aaron’s broad, chiselled features broke into a real grin as he huffed in response. “Then you’ll most likely have also heard how we no doubt dance naked in the moonlight and worship Baal?” 

And Jim couldn’t help but burst out into unaffected laughter, liking the man’s dry humour. 

“No, sir. I haven’t heard that one, although I do confess that I understand there are more than a few more – shall we say – conservative folks who’d _like_ to believe that!” 

“Well, I hate to disillusion them, Sheriff,” Aaron replied, this time with a somewhat wry and resigned air as he looked around him. “But in effect, we’re nothing more than a reasonably self-sufficient farming community who also try to offer a peaceful temporary haven for troubled souls. Bit like a combination rustic spa and spiritual retreat, really,” he added rather sardonically. However, the next moment, his eyes snapped up again to fix Jim with an intense and direct gaze. 

“Having said that, Sheriff, I wouldn’t like you to think that we don’t care very deeply for those who seek our help. I like to think that we’ve provided comfort and support for many such individuals during our occupancy here, and I hope that Molly and I will be able to do so for years to come.” 

Jim contemplated him for a few moments before making his reply, and when he did, the sincerity in his tone was unmistakable. 

“I believe you, Mr Briggs. I’ve heard nothing that would convince me otherwise, and in fact, only this afternoon I was told at length about how you helped one particular boy who has been with you for some years now. Aggie May Porter was very complimentary about how you tried to support him when he was shunned at school by the local parents. Seems that there are a few good people out there who appreciate what you do after all.” 

Aaron tilted his head, frowning slightly as he considered his response. “Well, that’s good to know, Sheriff, but I have to tell you that as far as that boy, young Blair Sandburg was concerned, it wasn’t anything like enough. He deserved far better from them, and still does.” 

This was the perfect opening as far as Jim was concerned, and he made the most of it. Assuming a thoughtful expression, he murmured, “Blair Sandburg. Yes, that was the name she gave me. She also said that his mother had virtually abandoned him? And she’s obviously very fond of him, I can tell you. Wouldn’t have been surprised if she’d actually try and punch me out if I’d’ve said I suspected him of some misdeed! Pointed him out to me when he pulled up next to the General Store.” 

Aaron’s demeanour softened appreciably at Jim’s words, and his grin returned. “You’re right, Sheriff. Aggie May’s a feisty but good-hearted soul, and her cousin Amelia is also. She’s the local librarian, and she’s been instrumental in ensuring that Blair still gets plenty of reading material to keep that hyperactive brain of his busy. Molly realised long ago that he was far ahead of her intellectually, and she’s no slouch, I can tell you. But Blair, well, Blair should be at college, impressing his peers and teachers alike. He absorbs information like a sponge; is perpetually curious and inquisitive. It’s not right that such a talented young man should be denied the opportunity to grow and shine. He’s such a gentle soul too. And his generosity of spirit and capability for forgiveness never ceases to amaze us. 

“But there’s nothing much else that we can do for him here. Our resources are limited, and have to be shared between all of us. It’s a crying shame, but even if we could pin down his mother for once, I doubt if she could or even would consider helping him. She expects him to be as free and rootless as she herself is. And she simply can’t seem to comprehend that her son needs love and security as much as he needs to study and experience life to the full.” 

Suddenly it seemed to occur to Aaron that he’d been overly explicit in discussing a member of his adopted ‘family’, and he shut down immediately with a slightly apologetic grimace. 

“I’m sorry, Sheriff. Didn’t mean to run on like that. It’s just that Molly and I are particularly fond of Blair, and I tend to get carried away when I have the chance to talk about him to an interested party. He’s like the son we were never blessed with.” 

“No problem at all,” Jim was quick to reassure him. “He sounds like a good kid, and since I feel responsible for everyone within my jurisdiction, I like to have as much information as I can. 

“So,” he went on, deliberately trying to distract his host, who was beginning to look just faintly suspicious of his motives. “Do you have time to show me around your establishment? It looks extremely well-run, and I’d be most interested in seeing what you all do here. And seeing as this is just a courtesy call, I’d be most happy if you’d just call me Jim.” 

And really there wasn’t anything Aaron could do but agree, since he felt a genuine liking for the new Sheriff, wherever the man’s real interests lay, and his gut instinct told him that Jim Ellison was an honest and decent man. 

With a wry grin, he clapped Jim amicably on the shoulder. “How could I resist such an offer? It’s not often I get to boast about our little community, and as long as you’re happy to listen, Jim, then I’m happy to talk,” and in mutual accord, they left the farmhouse to begin their tour.  


\--------------------------  


After a couple of hours or so, and in the gathering dusk, Jim found himself back at his truck, having spent a very informative and companionable time with Aaron. He knew he was developing a real liking and respect for the man, and was more than impressed by what he had seen and learned about the community. Aaron had taken pains to introduce him to as many of the permanent residents as possible, although he had left their current visitors in peace, not wishing to intrude on their privacy. 

The first person Jim had encountered was Aaron’s wife Molly, to whom he also took immediately. Only a year or so younger than her husband, Molly was a friendly but forthright woman; tall and still attractive, her thick, curly, greying hair constrained in a no-nonsense ponytail at her nape. Dressed in a colourful but practical sweater of ethnic design and clean if well-worn jeans, she had just finished her daily teaching session, and was on her way to feed the pigs and get the chickens in for the night. 

Shrewd, intelligent grey eyes studied Jim unselfconsciously, and he was surprised to find himself hoping that she didn’t find him lacking in any way. It suddenly seemed to be of the utmost importance to him that he meet with this couple’s approval. 

“I’m very pleased to meet you, Sheriff Ellison. Jim,” she said with a gentle and amiable smile, holding out her hand for him to shake. “I see that Aaron’s looking after you, so if you’ll excuse me, I’ll get on with my chores. But I hope you’ll be visiting us again soon,” she added, in genuine invitation. “We often have communal dinners, and it would be a pleasure to get to know you better if you’re of a mind to join us.” 

Jim smiled warmly in appreciation as he replied, “Be very glad to, Ms Briggs. And thank you for asking.” 

“It’s Molly, Jim, and you’re very welcome. We’ll be in touch,” and with another smile she continued on her way. 

The next couple Jim met were Gemma and Louisa, Abby’s moms. Slightly plump but pretty, Gemma was busy working in one of the outbuildings which had been converted into a studio where she designed and created unique jewellery and also more practical but still attractive silverware and metalwork. Her life partner Louisa, who was the resident yoga instructor, also worked there when she wasn’t teaching class, her particular forte being hand thrown pottery. Willowy and graceful, she was obviously very fond of her partner, the attraction plainly mutual. They were both more than willing to welcome Jim and show him around their workspace. 

Impressed by their enthusiasm and skill, Jim suspected that they could reach a far wider and more lucrative market if they so desired, but they seemed to be happy enough with supplying the local shops in Sweetwater, selling their wares mostly to eco-tourists and other holiday-makers. 

Having taken their leave of Gemma and Louisa, Aaron took Jim to visit Marie and Stephan Amundson, Johnno’s parents. Big and blond with strong, Slavic features, Stephan was a man of few words, but was welcoming enough, happy to leave the social niceties to his smaller, darker and more vivacious wife. His hands were large and capable-looking, the callouses on palms and fingers evidence of his labours both as a general handyman and farm worker. Indeed, he had just returned from ploughing the far meadow, and was still in his work clothes. 

On the other hand, Marie was dressed in a colourful, peasant-style outfit, and when Aaron and Jim called in, was working on an item for her contribution to the community’s cottage industry, a beautiful quilt. She was most happy to show Jim others she had already completed, plus some lovely hand-sewn children’s garments which were ready for delivery to the outlet in Sweetwater – which just happened to be Aggie May’s Gift Shop. Even to discerning sentinel sight, her needlework was exquisite, and Jim was quick to tell her so. 

Smiling in genuine pleasure, she offered fresh coffee and delicious-smelling home-made cake, which her visitors were far too polite to turn down. 

With his senses behaving perfectly, Jim took time to thoroughly enjoy his tasty treat, while being regaled with humorous tales of the community’s early days when Johnno was born. It was a shame he couldn’t meet the young man himself this time around, but apparently he was still out finishing off his fence-mending project. 

Once they had left the Amundson’s cottage, Aaron explained that it probably wasn’t a good time to introduce Jim to their other permanent resident. Mitch O’Sullivan was an old school friend of Aaron’s who, when Aaron had gone off to college to study Law, had chosen to join the military instead. Sent to Vietnam, he had served his country with honour, but while there had been forced to see and do things that no serviceman should have to, so on his return had had what could only be described as a complete nervous breakdown. Months later, and still suffering from PTSD, he was finally discharged from his VA hospital, a changed man. With nowhere to go and no one else he felt he could turn to, he had made his way to Sweetwater and his old friend, to be welcomed with open arms. 

Years later, although an established and valued member of the community, he was still a taciturn loner, still suspicious of strangers, and unlikely to welcome any intrusion into his jealously-guarded personal space. 

From his own experience of military service, Jim understood such reactions only too well, so wasn’t offended by Aaron’s explanation. However, the only thing that disappointed him slightly was to learn that the one person other than Aaron and Molly that Mitch could tolerate easily was Blair, and apparently that was where the young man was at present, helping Mitch with some task in the barn. 

So here he was, back at his truck and about to leave, still not having had the chance to meet his potential guide and companion face to face. 

But that was something he was going to keep very much to himself for the time being. He had no intention of disrupting the community or upsetting his new friends until he was sure that Blair was on the same page. 

And if he never was, well, Jim would have to tackle that problem when he got to it. He could be patient when he had to be, and there were few things that he’d set his mind on which he hadn’t managed to achieve one way or another. 

However, just as he was about to climb aboard his truck, his senses, which had been humming along nicely in the relative proximity of his potential guide-to-be, sharpened even more as he realised that Blair was approaching. He paused in his movement, and glanced back over Aaron’s shoulder, to see a small figure emerge from the barn, wiping his hands on a piece of rag as he gazed uncertainly over at them, an inquisitive if rather nervous expression on his attractive face. 

Turning to see what had distracted his visitor, Aaron grinned as he turned back to face Jim again. 

“Well, looks like you’ll be meeting our Blair after all, Jim.” Beckoning to the youth, he called out, “Come on over, Blair. Come and meet our new Sheriff. He’s been having a tour of our little community.” 

His expression morphing into a relieved, if slightly reserved smile of welcome, Blair walked towards them, curious to meet the new lawman, and reassured by Aaron’s apparently relaxed demeanour. Little did he know that Jim was submitting him to a sensory scan as he neared the pair, or that the sentinel thoroughly approved of everything he was learning. 

As far as Jim was concerned, things couldn’t be better. He was able to give the teen his full attention, unlike earlier on when Aggie May had distracted him and his quarry had disappeared into the store before he could really appreciate the guide’s physical appearance. 

Blair was small, at least in comparison to Jim’s buff, six foot plus physique, and Aaron’s similar build. At around five foot six to seven inches tall, he was perfectly proportioned, and even if he was presently swathed in rather disreputable, baggy overalls and heavy work boots, Jim recalled that he was slender, but would most likely mature into a sturdy and compact young man. Abundant, dark auburn curls just begging for a sentinel’s touch were barely restrained in a ponytail at his nape, and Jim was charmed to see the loose strands haloing the somewhat grubby face. 

But what a face! Beneath the greasy smudges, Blair’s skin was smooth and lightly tan. Huge, blue eyes gazed from beneath a wide, smooth brow, and a neat nose, high cheekbones and strong chin were complemented by a lush-lipped, totally kissable mouth as attractive as any Jim had ever seen either on man or woman. And even more arresting were the two small, gold hoops that adorned one small and well-shaped earlobe. All in all, he was a sight to behold as far as the sentinel was concerned, and Jim was well and truly smitten. Sentinel hearing had already noted and filed away the soothing, grounding heartbeat, even if it was slightly elevated at present. He knew he would be able to recognise it anywhere hereafter, and that thought was of great comfort to him. And added to all that bounty, the teen’s personal, unique scent was immediately addictive, even partially obscured by honest sweat, engine oil and a hint of nervousness. It was all Jim could do not to reach out and pull the slight figure to him in order to satisfy touch and taste, and thus complete the initial imprinting he so longed for. Because yes, he was now certain that this guide was meant to be his, affecting him unlike any other he’d met before. But how on earth was he to go about winning him? Now that was the question, and right now, Jim was at a loss as to how to proceed without making an ass of himself. 

Suddenly, he realised that he must have been staring, because Blair’s steps had slowed as his face took on a more anxious expression, and Aaron’s gaze reflected both puzzlement and speculation. 

“Sorry, Aaron, Blair,” Jim managed to apologise, his face pinking a little in embarrassment. He’d obviously nearly made an ass of himself after all. “Didn’t mean to be rude, son,” he continued, doing his utmost to offer Blair his best reassuring grin. “I was just trying to make out what you must have been working on in the barn. Something mechanical, for sure!” 

Thankfully, his rather bemused audience were suitably diverted by his natural charm, and Blair’s face lightened again. 

“Nice to meet you, Sheriff Ellison, and yes, I was working with Mitch trying to repair the tractor. It’s getting pretty old now, but Mitch is a wizard with anything motorised. If he can’t fix it, no one can!” His voice was rich and smooth, and every bit as alluring as Jim had hoped it would be. 

However, Jim knew he had to leave before he made even more of a fool of himself, and he could tell that despite his best efforts, Aaron was growing suspicious again. Not wishing to antagonise his perspicacious host, or upset Blair, he forced himself to turn back to his truck, saying cheerfully, “Well, better make tracks, I guess. Thanks for the tour, Aaron, and very good to meet you, Blair. And I’ll get back to you about that dinner invitation, if it’s still on?” 

Relaxing visibly again, Aaron returned his smile, saying, “It certainly is, Jim. And you’d be wise to make it sooner rather than later if you don’t want to get into Molly’s bad books. She doesn’t invite just anybody, you know!” 

“Sooner it is, then. ‘Bye for now, but hopefully see you both again before long,” and starting up his truck, Jim pulled away with a friendly wave to them both. 

As he drove back to town, although he felt a fair amount of frustration, on the other hand he congratulated himself on managing to control the primal instincts that existed in all sentinels. Instincts that could have seen him snatching up his guide in order to drag him back to his territory like the predatory and possessive creatures his pre-civilised ancestors might well have been. 

The thought brought a wry grimace to his lips even as he planned just how soon he could politely take the Briggs’ up on their dinner offer.…  


\-------------------------------------  


**That night, Blair:**  


Moving around the large, farmhouse kitchen in familiar synchronicity, Blair, Molly and Aaron were finishing up the post-dinner clean up. Blair had long ago moved into the main farmhouse from the visitors’ dorm, such that as far as the Briggs’ were concerned, he was part of the family. Hell, they’d have adopted him officially if they could, and Aaron had been perfectly sincere when he had told Jim that Blair was the son they never had. But Naomi wouldn’t hear of it; had no intention of giving up legal parental control even if she was happy to dispense with parental responsibility; and since any mention of the subject invariably left Blair upset and deeply unhappy, there was little they could do. They knew very well that the youngster was torn between his love for and gratitude towards his unofficial ‘foster parents’, and his ever-present desire to please – and be loved by – his natural mother. 

Tonight, as he finished putting away the last of the crockery and silverware, Blair seemed to be particularly preoccupied, carrying out his share of the chores almost on autopilot, and Molly and Aaron exchanged a slightly concerned glance as they surreptitiously monitored his progress. 

Unsurprisingly, given his erratic and uncertain childhood, Blair was prone to mood swings, although it was very rare indeed for him to exhibit anger or rudeness of any sort. Naomi didn’t hold with such negative emotions as they were bad for the karma, and besides, he had learned never to draw attention to himself in the cause of self-preservation. Consequently he would force himself to hide behind a blank expression, keeping his mouth shut and his turbulent thoughts bottled up until such time as he could be alone to try and meditate his way back to some measure of equilibrium. 

On occasion he could become very introverted, especially noticeable following one of Naomi’s brief and disruptive visits, and during those episodes all Molly wanted to do was hold him tight. However, it was rare for him to actually allow such physical comfort, considering himself to be unworthy of the effort even if he secretly craved it. Likewise, he never deliberately sought it, undoubtedly believing that he was being unnecessarily troublesome. And that would never do. Being troublesome could get him thrown out, and even though his head told him that Molly and Aaron would never do that, his heart told him it had happened before, so it wasn’t impossible. 

Of course, at other times, what they considered to be Blair’s true personality ventured out, and he would temporarily forget his usual reticence and charm them with mile-a-minute chatter and a genuine bounciness and inner sparkle that was a delight to behold. Such enthusiasm more often than not followed the discovery of some fascinating subject during his voracious home studying, or success in some project or other on which someone had complimented him. Always eager to please, other people’s good opinion of him was of paramount importance in shoring up the cracks in his perpetually shaky ego. 

Tonight, however, he was even quieter than usual, and had spoken little over dinner apart from polite exchanges as necessary, and both Molly and Aaron were hard put not to attempt to push him into talking. Then again, they knew from experience that he would talk when he was ready; and just had to make sure they were there for him when he needed them. It was so hard to sit and watch him hurting, though, especially as neither of them knew what had brought on this sudden, sombre introspection, although Aaron suspected that it just might have something to do with Jim Ellison’s visit. 

As it turned out, he was so right.  


\----------------------------------------  


In actual fact, Blair wasn’t being intentionally self-absorbed – far from it. If he had realised just how much his distracted air was bothering his unofficial parents, he would have made a concerted effort to put on his ‘happy face’, determinedly making out that all was right with his world. However, if he did but know it, they could both see right through such assumed, cheerful façades even as they ruefully applauded his acting ability. There was no denying, however, that he was both troubled and confused, and he needed time to process the unfamiliar and contradictory emotions presently pulling at him. Accustomed to dealing with problems and emotional crises alone, the privacy of his small bedroom was calling to him, and he wanted nothing more than to seek its temporary sanctuary as soon as possible. Luckily for him, the nature of the farm and the work necessary to run it efficiently meant that late nights were rare, so he was able to excuse himself, citing his need to be up a little earlier than usual in order to help Mitch finish the work on the tractor before doing his normal chores. 

And if Molly and Aaron didn’t fall for that little obfuscation even one iota, they took care not to show it.  


\----------------------------------------  


Up in his small but cosy room, Blair quickly got ready for bed, but before climbing in, selected a large, well-used tome to read in comfort. He had a lot to think about, and felt sure that this volume held the answers to so many of his questions. He recalled his friend Caliph Perry giving it to him only weeks ago on one of his visits to the elderly man’s bookshop. As Caliph pulled it out from beneath the counter where he had been storing it, Blair easily remembered the feeling of reverence he had experienced when he had carefully taken the old book into his hands. He had never before held such a prize in his grasp, and he had been hard put to try and quell the surge of envy and covetousness that had raced through him as he had read the title. A rare copy of _‘The Sentinels of Paraguay’,_ it was a monograph written in the nineteenth century by the British explorer, Sir Richard Burton, which was now considered to be the basis for all subsequent studies of and understanding pertaining to the phenomenon of those special individuals possessed of heightened senses. Of course, for one so well read, it was inevitable that Blair had come across references to sentinels before, and the concept had certainly caught his imagination, but this was the ultimate source of information, and his heart and soul had cried out in frustration because he knew he could never, ever afford such a treasure. 

And then Caliph had dropped his bombshell. The book was Blair’s for the asking if he wanted it. It was a gift to someone Caliph believed was worthy of it. 

And Blair hadn’t known what to say for long moments, stricken dumb with shock and amazement that anyone should consider him worthy of anything so precious. He had tried to hand it back, stammering out words to that effect, but Caliph had simply smiled softly and pushed it back into his willing arms. 

“It’s yours, son. You’ve been a delightful customer over the years, and a fascinating conversationalist and fellow bookworm. I always knew that I wanted you to have this book. Call it instinct if you will, but I’m certain that you will find it invaluable. It was simply a matter of deciding the best time to give it to you. 

“But I think that time is here, Blair, so go, enjoy. And when I see you next, you can tell me what you think of it. And eventually you can tell me how you expect to use your knowledge.” 

So Blair had returned to the farm, still stunned and overwhelmed with gratitude, and the book had taken pride of place amongst his small collection of treasured volumes. Naturally, within a very short space of time, he had read it from cover to cover, but it was only now that Caliph’s rather cryptic words came back to him. Because unless he was completely mistaken, the gift had been given mere days after the new Sheriff had taken office. A man who Blair understood was known to be an unbonded sentinel, according to local gossip. A man he had now seen in the flesh. 

But what did that have to do with him? He was nobody. A virtual orphan living off good peoples’ charity. It couldn’t be what he suspected, surely? 

But what if it was? Did he dare believe it? Or was he merely fantasising about the way he had reacted to the buff and handsome man who had seemed to take such an interest in him? 

_Maybe it’s just hormones,_ he thought disparagingly. _It’s not like I’ve had much experience of sex in any shape or form. And Sheriff Ellison really does look like a Greek god. So if I’m just lusting after him, then I might as well forget it. For the goddess’ sake, what interest would he have in a skinny, weird-looking kid? Like he needs to be the object of a teenage crush! Yeah, right. Not!_

But another voice chimed in; a reasonable and persistent one which refused to be ignored. What he needed to do was to clear his mind, then re-read, study and consider the appropriate passages in his book as objectively as possible. And once he had done that, perhaps he would be in a position to decide what to do with the relevant information. 

If he dared.  


\------------------------------------  


**Part 3: Unfamiliar Territory:**  


**Jim:**  


At around the same time as Blair was beginning his self-imposed homework, Jim returned to his cabin, having finally finished work for the day. Although officially he could have finished some hours earlier, he felt no inclination to do so, since his mind was working overtime, and he preferred to try and keep himself occupied with mundane routine for a while longer until he felt ready to be alone with his turbulent thoughts. But in all honesty he couldn’t delay the inevitable any longer, so had reluctantly bidden good night to Darlene, who had the night shift, and driven away to his empty home. 

As he pulled up outside the isolated, rustic cabin, he automatically checked for anything untoward, performing a quick sensory scan. Finding nothing out of place, he let himself in, closing and locking the door behind him before taking off his service pistol and holster and placing them on the shelf beside his coat rack. Although he didn’t truly believe that he was likely to be attacked by some ill-intentioned intruder, he was isolated enough for it to be a remote possibility, so he kept his sidearm accessible at all times. 

Moving into the kitchen to grab himself a cold beer from the refrigerator, he popped the top and took a long, refreshing swig before placing the bottle on the counter and belatedly switching on the softly muted wall lamps. Although he didn’t actually need them since his enhanced vision could easily accommodate the moonlit semi-darkness filtering in through the blinds, the overall effect added a touch of warmth and homeliness to the cabin’s otherwise rather Spartan interior. 

Retrieving his beer, he settled himself in his comfortable, overstuffed armchair and switched on the TV, idly flicking through the available sports channels to find something undemanding to watch. Rustic his cabin may be, but it had all the amenities he required for a comfortable existence, and that included a reasonably adequate choice of television channels as well as internet access, even if it was on the slow side. 

And what was more important, as far as Jim was concerned, was that it was secluded and peaceful, and therefore easy on his senses. 

After a few minutes’ unsatisfactory searching, he flicked off the TV again in irritation, knowing that tonight there would be no distraction to be had from that source. He didn’t need to cook either, having treated himself earlier to a burger with everything from the town’s only burger joint. He grinned to himself as he recalled the mouth-watering flavours of his meal, thinking that although it may not be Wonderburger, it really wasn’t half bad! 

Suddenly deciding that there was no way he was going to be able to relax yet without dealing with the thoughts and emotions tumbling around in his brain, he grabbed a second beer and pushed open the rear door of the cabin, which led out onto his good-sized deck area. One of his favourite places to sit and think, it wasn’t yet too cold to stay outside for a while, and he made himself comfortable on one of the two loungers, sipping his beer as he gazed about him. 

The railed, hardwood deck ran the whole length of the cabin, and was big enough to accommodate the loungers, a table and four picnic chairs, and a decent sized gas BBQ. But by far the best thing about it was the spectacular views it afforded of the cabin’s stunning backdrop. Beneath a black velvet sky studded with a million twinkling stars, the soft light from an almost full moon bathed a stretch of meadow which sloped gently upwards until it met the treeline which indicated the boundary of Jim’s property. And beyond the vast acreage of forests which covered the lower slopes, the peaks of the Cascade Mountains rose in all their glory; a breath-taking vista which never failed to impress and also sooth the sentinel’s soul. In truth, the view from the front of the cabin was almost as good, overlooking the verdant valley wherein the small township nestled below. But for Jim, the view from the deck was what made the place special, and he felt himself relaxing within minutes of taking his seat. 

Breathing deeply, and savouring the balmy, pine-scented air, he pondered inconsequentially upon how easily he could control his senses in this environment. It was certainly far easier out here in such relatively natural, unspoilt surroundings, and the train of thought that observation set in motion inevitably led to a deeper consideration of how his life had changed and developed since he had become fully online. A grimace of dissatisfaction crossed his patrician features as he compared his rather erratic progress to that of most sentinels of his acquaintance, whether bonded or not. 

Jim had known from an early age that he had the sentinel gene, but whereas most families would have rejoiced in the fact, within his particular family, it was nothing but an unfortunate and unwanted burden. His father, William Ellison; a hard-working and successful businessman; had no time for anything he considered esoteric, and had insisted that Jim repress his abilities for fear of being labelled a freak of nature. Also, for reasons best known to herself, his mother had abandoned them many years ago; walking out of the family home without prior warning and leaving a husband and two small sons to survive as best they could. Jim had been about eight years old at the time, and his younger brother Stevie only six. William was in no way able or willing to take on a stay-at-home father’s role. Deeply hurt and enraged by his wife’s perceived betrayal, he took it upon himself to rear his sons in his own image. Hard, ruthless and devoid of unnecessarily soft – and therefore emasculating - emotions. It was only their live-in housekeeper, Sally who had tried to instil gentler feelings in her charges, but for the most part it was their father who managed their upbringing. In hindsight, Jim supposed that William had thought to prepare his sons for anything a potentially hostile outside world could throw at them, embittered as he was by his wife’s unexpected departure. He had obviously believed that the best way of doing so was to constantly pit the siblings against each other in order to encourage their competitiveness and foster their understanding of the dog-eat-dog environment of big business. 

Unfortunately for William the scheme had worked only too well insofar as Jim and Stevie had become estranged, and after one particularly unfair and unpleasant episode, Jim had packed his bags and walked out of the family home, never to return. 

Joining the military, Jim had spent several years carving out a successful career for himself, attaining the rank of Captain in the army Rangers while managing to suppress his senses with considerable success. However, during a botched, covert mission to Peru, he and his team were shot down over the jungle leaving Jim as sole survivor. Although sick and injured himself, he buried his men, after which he was taken in and cared for by the local tribe, the Chopec. And it was at this time that his senses came fully online at last. Trained and guided by the Chopec’s shaman, Incacha, he learned to use and appreciate his new abilities; employing them during the eighteen months he continued to carry out his mission to defend the Chopec Pass with the aid of the tribesmen. He was disappointed, however, to be told by Incacha that the shaman wasn’t his true guide, and he would have to seek elsewhere for the one meant to be his soulmate. 

After his repatriation to the US, despite being hailed as a hero by the public, he became deeply disillusioned by both the attitude of his superior officers and the way he was treated during his lengthy de-briefing. He had therefore resigned his commission and sought a career in the police force instead. He was relieved to find that for much of the time he was once again able to repress his hypersensitivity, using his gift only sparingly when absolutely necessary. It was only after a prolonged solitary stakeout that the senses came fully online again, and this time there was no repressing them. Whether he liked it or not, Jim was forced to seek help in the form of a guide, and he was ruefully aware that he had left it far too late. 

Nearly all of the other sentinels of his acquaintance had embraced their gifts at an early age, so had actively searched for a suitably compatible partner. They might not all have found their ‘One True Guide’ – a concept that the cynical Jim didn’t really believe in anyway – but most formed comfortable and satisfactory enough partnerships nevertheless. 

As far as Jim was concerned, however, he had ‘come on the market’ so to speak, much later in life, and was consequently a far less attractive proposition for those guides still available. Set in his ways, he was a loner by nature anyway, and he was honest enough to recognise that he was far too picky and critical of his potential partners for his own good. 

Having reluctantly concluded that he wasn’t going to find a guide in Cascade at least, he had tried to control his senses with a combination of his own iron will, and temporary dampening medication, but it couldn’t last. And once his control started to slip, he had known that his days in the PD were numbered. 

So here he was, keeping remarkably good control so far in this less challenging environment, but equally certain that he had, against all odds, found that elusive ‘One True Guide’. 

And he simply couldn’t imagine one less likely than a teenaged hippy boy. It was almost as if the Fates were playing some sort of joke on him, and he supposed he should feel resentful. 

But the strange fact remained that he actually didn’t feel that way at all. For someone as admittedly insular as him, Jim felt remarkably sympathetic towards the youngster, and he was undeniably attracted to him. Like most sentinels, he was comfortably bisexual, since no sentinel knew in advance what sex their chosen guide might turn out to be, and as full imprinting and bonding tended to take place during the full sexual act, it was as well to be prepared and accept the fact for what it was. 

But having said that, Blair was both very young, and as far as Jim knew, was most likely completely unaware of his own gift. It seemed incredibly unfair that he be expected to bond with Jim just because a genetic variation meant that they were physically compatible as sentinel and guide. But it wasn’t just a case of physical attraction and compatibility, as Jim well knew. If it were only that, then he wouldn’t feel compelled to bond with someone so unprepared, and would do his utmost to carry on alone as before. 

But despite his cynicism, Jim realised that the attraction was so strong because they must surely be spiritually compatible also. And that’s why they needed each other now they had finally met. Whether intentional or not, Jim had already begun to imprint Blair Sandburg, and he knew that he would have to follow through with the whole process if he wasn’t to go slowly insane with unrequited desire and need. Or even more worrying, become so primal and possessive that he contemplate snatching the boy and forcing him to bond, which would be tantamount to rape. 

Then again, he was fairly sure that by now Blair must be feeling as antsy and nervous as Jim, without knowing the reason why. It was spectacularly unfair, and Jim couldn’t help but feel guilty, even though their meeting smacked of something not unlike the predestination Incacha had kept going on about. 

_And that’s quite enough of the spiritual shit for now,_ Jim told himself firmly. _What’s happened has happened, and all I can do is try to make it as easy as possible for Blair to accept. Which isn’t actually going to be easy at all. Well, shit, hell and damnation!_

Draining the last of his beer, he pushed himself to his feet, his hard-won measure of peace and tranquillity banished once again in the face of his predicament. He might just as well go to bed, even though sleep wasn’t likely to come easily tonight. 

But then again, he told himself, things always looked better in the morning, so he could but hope that that would be the case tomorrow.  


\--------------------------------  


**Following morning, Blair:**  


The incessant bleeping of the alarm clock on Blair’s nightstand roused him out of a fitful doze, and he reluctantly cracked open one bleary eye in order to swat at the offending object. He had spent a terrible, restless night, tossing and turning as he tried to deal with his reactions to the information he had both read and surmised in the past few hours, and he remained undecided and confused as to how he should proceed. However, the fact remained that he had promised Mitch that he would be there first thing this morning to help him finish the repairs to the tractor, so he more or less fell out of bed and dragged himself along to the bathroom, trying to keep quiet so as not to disturb Aaron and Molly. Then again, he knew that they would be up and about soon enough, as the days started early on the farm, and no doubt Molly would have breakfast on the table by the time Blair was back from the barn and ready to start his normal chores for the day. 

After relieving himself, Blair flushed the commode and washed his hands, splashing cold water in his face in an effort to wake himself up. He cleaned his teeth, and, feeling slightly more human, pulled on his work clothes before going quietly downstairs. He would shower later, after which he intended to ask Aaron if he could borrow the truck to go to town. The thought both scared him and yet sent a thrill of nervous excitement through him as he finally began to make tentative plans for what would undoubtedly turn out to be a potentially fraught and worrying day. 

Slipping out of the back door to make his way across to the barn in the chilly pre-dawn half-light, his thoughts and emotions continued to tumble around in his head as he anticipated how the next few hours might pan out. He knew he was going to have to explain to Aaron and Molly why he needed the truck, since he had never before asked to borrow it, and never went into town unless he had errands to run. But now he needed to see the Sheriff whether he wanted to or not. The idea of confronting the man terrified him, but it couldn’t be avoided, if his understanding of Burton’s monograph was to be believed. He needed to know for sure whether he really was one of these ‘guides’. Because if he wasn’t, he could relax back into his relatively uncomplicated lifestyle again. 

And damned if that idea didn’t send a frisson of disappointment through him. 

But if there was a connection, then the goddess alone knew how things would turn out, because Blair had no true idea of what it would entail, even if his over-active imagination was currently providing him with some very troubling, if perversely tantalising, images. 

Reaching the barn, he shoved open the door, huffing out a deep, calming breath as he assumed a somewhat strained smile with which to greet Mitch, who was already tinkering with the tractor over in the workshop area. 

“Hey, man, here already? Sorry I’m a bit late,” he called out cheerfully as he crossed over to join the older man. “Nearly slept through the alarm,” he snickered self-deprecatingly as he reached Mitch’s side. “What would you like me to do? Looks like you’ve made a pretty good start already.” 

If he had been hoping to divert the older man’s attention from his own somewhat distracted state, he was going to be disappointed. Mitch’s nod of greeting was accompanied by a shrewd and perceptive glance, and Blair just had to hope that his normally taciturn friend wouldn’t try and pump him for information which he wasn’t ready to divulge. Luckily for him, it appeared that Mitch was going to respect his privacy, as the other man simply nodded towards the tools lying out on the bench nearby. 

“Grab that wrench, will you, kid? Once I’ve slackened off these last few nuts, I’ll be able to get into this POS’s innards. I’m pretty sure I know what’s wrong now. Shouldn’t take long to get the old girl working again if you can keep handing me the tools.” 

Chuckling unaffectedly now, Blair’s grin widened as he replied, “Sounds like what goes on in an operating theatre, man. You know, _‘scalpel, forceps, oops!’”_

When Mitch sent him a perplexed look, his laughter grew in volume as he explained. “Haven’t you heard that joke, man? You know, man goes for an operation and he’s lying there on the table under local anaesthetic, and the surgeon’s hard at work. Man hears him murmuring to the nurse, ‘scalpel, forceps, oops!’ and the patient says, _“Oops?_ Whaddya mean, _oops??”_ and he laughed even harder at the pained expression on Mitch’s face. 

“Aww, come on, man! That joke’s great!” 

“Yeah, riiight!” came the dry response as the older man turned back to his work, not quite able to disguise the amused smirk pulling at his lips. And feeling much more cheerful now, Blair set about carrying out his voluntary job as mechanic’s assistant, his ever-curious mind already absorbing every detail of the repair for future reference.  


\------------------------------------  


An hour or so later, Blair returned to the farmhouse, the repairs to the tractor having been completed to Mitch’s satisfaction. The time spent in the older man’s undemanding company, plus the confidence-boosting few words of praise Blair had received for his help had calmed and settled him somewhat, only for his anxiety to re-emerge once he saw Aaron and Molly already seated at the breakfast table. There would be no escaping the upcoming talk and explanation now, so after murmuring a soft greeting, he busied himself washing his hands before sitting in his customary place. He smiled in gratitude as Molly placed a plateful of eggs and toast in front of him, even if his appetite suddenly seemed to disappear as a knot of tension settled in his stomach. However, there was no way he’d deliberately upset his unofficial mom if he could help it, so he concentrated on forcing down a few bites of the delicious scrambled egg and nibbled at a piece of toast. After a few minutes, he glanced up from his plate and realised that Aaron and Molly were both studying him quizzically, if covertly, although like Mitch, they too respected his privacy enough not to press him until he was ready. 

Setting down the half-eaten piece of toast, he decided that he might as well get it over with, so he straightened his shoulders and met their combined regard as steadily as he could. 

“Um, would it be all right to borrow the truck later when I’ve finished my chores, please? Um, I’ve already done the accounts for this week, and there’s no class today. I’d like to go into town, if you don’t mind?” 

He didn’t really expect that they would let it go at that, but it was worth a try. 

Aaron’s face took on a slightly mystified frown as he gazed at the nervous teen, but Molly’s equally puzzled though gentle smile encouraged him to continue. 

“I…er…shouldn’t be long. And if there’s anything you want me to do for you while I’m there, that would be OK. It’s just that I have something I need to see Sheriff Ellison about. Something I think could be important to both of us.” 

“Blair, son, you should know that borrowing the truck is no problem in itself. We both trust you, and know you wouldn’t do anything irresponsible. It’s just that you’ve never shown any interest in going to town by yourself before, except to visit the library and old Caliph’s bookshop. Can you tell us why you suddenly have this urge to see Jim Ellison? Did he upset you somehow when he visited us?” Aaron’s tone and demeanour radiated pure care and concern, so Blair couldn’t find it in himself to feel resentful at the gentle inquiry. 

“Um, no. Well, not intentionally,” Blair murmured a little bashfully. “I think I need to explain something to you both, and it’ll probably be easier if I can show you what I mean. Will you excuse me for a moment? I need to fetch a book.” And when both Molly and Aaron nodded in curious agreement, he rose from the table and hurried to his room to retrieve Burton’s monograph, taking his courage in both hands as he returned to the kitchen to show his treasure to the two people he loved and respected above almost anyone else in his world. 

“This is a copy of probably the most famous study ever written on the subject of sentinels. Caliph gave it to me just a few weeks ago, when he told me it would be useful to me. I was completely overwhelmed by his generosity at the time, and I didn’t know what he meant then, but I think I do now. Can I explain?”  


\----------------------------------------  


It was some short while later when all three sat back in their seats, having studied and discussed the content of the book’s relevant passages in deliberately objective and academic detail. However, worriedly contemplating his surrogate parents, Blair knew that the difficult part of the discussion was about to begin. The part where they decided how much actually pertained to Blair and to the circumstances in which he found himself, if indeed they believed that any of it did. And he knew that it would hurt him deeply if they denied him outright, even if his ever-low self-esteem expected it. 

However, he also knew without a doubt that, even if they refused to accept his tentative claims, he would still endeavour to meet up with Sheriff Ellison in order to find out once and for all if anything about the whole sentinel and guide dynamic was true. 

Because he was nursing a very real and unsettling conviction that failure to do so could endanger them both. 

A moment later, Aaron nodded decisively and met Blair’s wide-eyed and nervous gaze, while Blair chewed anxiously at his full lower lip as he awaited the older man’s opinion. 

“Well, young man, I have to say that, of all the things I might have imagined which could upset you to this extent, this is probably the most astonishing and incredible reason. 

“But don’t look so hurt, son. It’s not that we don’t believe you, isn’t that right, Molly?” he added, seeking his wife’s agreement. 

When she nodded quickly, her eyes telegraphing her love and support to her beloved charge, he continued. 

“The thing is, Blair, that if you’re right, and it seems like you have good reason to believe it’s true, I’m concerned about how you should go about progressing this partnership. I mean, I’m sure that Jim Ellison is a good man. I understand that he came to the sheriff’s post here with great credentials and a good reputation from Cascade PD’s Major Crimes Unit no less. But the fact remains that he must be at least thirty years old; and undoubtedly worldly-wise also. It just seems so unfair to me if you should turn out to be his guide when you’ve barely lived. I mean, if he accepts you – and what’s not to like, after all – how does he intend to take care of you? Will he let you have a life of your own; let you study and grow? Or will he expect you to be little more than a servant, like some sentinels used to do in the bad old days before guides were recognised as important in their own right? 

“It’s a lot to take into consideration, Blair, and I hope that you’ll allow us to help you make the right decision. We love you, kiddo, and even if we have no legal say in the matter, we only want what’s best for you.” 

Blair’s overwhelming relief that neither Aaron nor Molly had mocked or belittled him, but had instead accepted his proposition temporarily served to mitigate his anxiety on the subject of actually meeting the sentinel, but that relief faded soon enough at Molly’s next question. 

“Do you still intend to go to town today then, dear, or do you want to think things through a little longer before committing yourself?” 

Coming back to Earth with a bump, Blair gazed at her in no little consternation as he considered his reply. Truth be told, now that the prospect of meeting Jim Ellison in person and alone was a reality, Blair found that his hard-won courage and determination was diminishing rapidly. In fact, a small part of him would have loved to take Molly up on her suggestion to think things through – and possibly change his mind altogether – but the hidden core of strength within him kept his decision on track. 

“If it’s OK with you, I’d like to take the truck and see if Sheriff Ellison will see me today. I think I need to go alone, and I don’t want to put it off as I also think I need to know one way or the other for my own peace of mind. And I think it’s only fair on Sheriff Ellison also. Does that make sense?” and he couldn’t quite prevent his customary self-doubt from resurfacing as he sought their approval. 

Reaching over to squeeze Blair’s shoulder supportively, Aaron answered for both of them after receiving Molly’s nod of encouragement. 

“Fair enough, son. Your courage does you credit, and we’re proud of you. But let us know when you get there, OK? I’m sure Jim Ellison will let you call from the office. And if you have any doubts at all, turn right around and come home, OK? No one here will think any the worse of you if you decide not to go through with it. That you’re not ready.” 

“Except me,” Blair whispered, almost to himself. _“I’d_ blame me.” 

And that was enough for Molly. Rising quickly to her feet, she moved around the table and hugged Blair close. And for once he accepted the comfort for what it was and was grateful for it, hugging her back as he murmured, “Thank you, Momma. Thank you for believing in me.” 

Molly found herself near to tears at the soft words. Blair had begun to call her ‘Momma’ fairly soon after arriving at the farm, once he had begun to settle in and accept hers and Aaron’s care and comfort. As he had explained shyly back then, as a nervous eight-year-old, he thought of Molly as his ‘second mom’. Naomi was Mom, or just Naomi, but to the love-starved child, Momma was the one he learned to rely on. Just as ‘Poppa’ – Aaron – became the father he never knew. 

And they couldn’t have loved him more right then if he had truly been their own kin.  


\------------------------------  


**Later that morning; Sweetwater Sheriff’s Office:**  


With an irritated sigh, Jim pushed back in his office chair, eyes closed as he pinched the bridge of his nose between thumb and forefinger, massaging the area for a moment or two before moving to rub the spot on his forehead between his brows. Ever since he had gotten up that morning he had been suffering from the kind of persistent, low-grade headache that he had grown used to having in Cascade, but hadn’t had since relocating to Sweetwater, and its return was far from welcome. Although he only had some routine paperwork to wade through before going out on his customary rounds, he was rapidly reaching the point where he was considering resorting to taking a dose of dampening meds since the aspirin he had taken earlier wasn’t making much of an impact. However, whereas in Cascade it would have been a combination of stress and over-stimulation that would have set him off, in this case he was certain that there was another reason. One which had little to do with Sweetwater’s altogether healthier environment. 

The fact was that ever since he had encountered young Blair Sandburg at the community farm the previous evening, his hypersensitivity had been playing up, and for good reason. In the proximity of the one he instantly recognised as a compatible guide, each sense had settled and sharpened to an extent that he had never before experienced, and he had luxuriated in the fact. But whereas under more favourable circumstances he would undoubtedly have fully imprinted and eventually bonded with the young man, thus completing a natural cycle that had existed as long as had tribal watchmen and their companions, this time he had had to leave his intended behind, and his senses were rebelling against the sudden, forced separation. But what else was he to do? This was hardly a situation where he could let his primal self run free and follow his instinctive need to take and possess. Modern society might accept the existence of sentinels, but nowadays there were codes of so-called civilised practices and behaviours to be observed, even if to the potential detriment of both partners. He would just have to suck it up until the opportunity to bond was either realised or rejected, and he wouldn’t know just how that would affect him in the long run until it happened. 

He just hoped that Blair wouldn’t suffer also, but didn’t really believe that that would be possible either. Then again, at least he assumed that it wouldn’t be too debilitating or painful for the young man, since it couldn’t compare to the dreadful suffering of a rejected or bereaved bonded guide, and it was unlikely that Blair was even aware of his own gift. His conscience told him that in Blair’s case, perhaps ignorance truly was bliss, and that he should curb is own needs and instincts accordingly if it was at all possible. 

Yeah, right. Some hopes. 

With another impatient sigh, he sat forward again, intending to tackle the next few forms before succumbing to the temptation of the dampening meds. At least now Josiah had arrived to relieve Darlene so he wasn’t constantly fending off the older woman’s well-intentioned but unwanted attempts to mother him. The young deputy was generally quiet and reserved, and a far easier companion to tolerate under the circumstances since he was far too polite to encroach uninvited on his boss’ personal space. 

Just then, Jim’s headache seemed to disappear as if by magic, and all his senses realigned once again in perfect accord and acuity. As his hearing suddenly homed in on a heartbeat he already knew as well as his own, he realised to his delight that Blair was approaching, and his other senses sang in exhilaration. 

However, as he rose eagerly to his feet, his expression darkened again at the other information he was gathering. The young man’s grounding heart rate was now elevated either from stress or fear; a state confirmed by the tang of distress tainting the otherwise addictive personal scent his nose was picking up; and Jim was incensed to hear jeers and comments plainly directed at his guide-to-be. 

Leaping to his feet, Jim threw open the door to his office, and quickly glanced around, absorbing all the details of the scene outside and poised to react accordingly.  


\------------------------------------  


As he drove carefully into town, Blair couldn’t help but berate himself for his nervousness and uncertainty on several counts. For a start, it was true that he had never sought to go to town other than to run errands and/or visit the library and bookstore, having learned the hard way that most of the townsfolk were indifferent to him at best, and in some cases, downright antagonistic. Ever since his abortive attempt to attend the local school, he had kept his head down, only going into town when accompanied by others from the farm until he was old enough to drive himself. And even then, he had heard the derogatory comments directed at him even if he pretended not to, such that he had grown up believing that there was something not quite acceptable about him. And of course, when he had diffidently questioned Naomi about it, she had simply waved it off as unimportant. Real people, as in the people she chose to associate with, were the only ones whose opinions mattered. Everyone else fell into the categories of either the dull and ignorant, the naïve and easily influenced sheep, or the much-despised plutocrats and politicians who existed only to exploit the masses. He wasn’t to waste his time worrying about such irrelevancies when there were so many magical things to explore. 

But for so many years now she hadn’t seen fit to take him with her to explore these ‘magical things’, so where did that leave him? Anxious, insecure and frightened of the outside world as he now perceived it and he truly hated this undoubtedly distorted and blighted view. 

However, despite all his insecurities, there was so much he still wanted to see and experience. He still wanted to study and explore; to live and love; but had no idea as to how that could be achieved. 

Until Sheriff Jim Ellison had unexpectedly turned up on his doorstep. And shown him a tantalising glimpse of how he could grow, even if it meant he had to tie himself to another. 

But why wouldn’t that be acceptable? That was another question, and one he intended to answer this very morning. 

As long as his nerve held. 

Pulling into a parking spot not too far from the Sheriff’s office, he sat for a moment, trying to compose himself. The last thing he needed was to turn up at the sentinel’s doorstep like a cringing waif, expecting a rebuke or blow for his impertinence. He knew instinctively that Sheriff Ellison wouldn’t react like that, even if he wasn’t interested in what Blair had to say. 

But that didn’t mean that Blair wasn’t nervous anyway. Since arriving at Sweetwater, he had had little contact or conversation with adults apart from those living on the farm or visitors to the community, plus the very few people he interacted with in the town, and he felt woefully inept in respect of social intercourse. For more than half his short life he had been confined to one small area; and the realisation made him feel so inadequate. But it had to be done and there was little point in sitting here getting more anxious to no useful purpose. 

Taking a deep, calming breath, he pushed open the truck’s door and stepped out onto the street. 

To be confronted almost immediately by four aggressive roughnecks, who leered nastily at him as they approached, plainly intent on intimidating him verbally at the very least. 

The next few minutes became a blur as several things went down at the same time. As Blair backed up away from the threatening thugs, trying to ignore the disgusting epithets they were directing at him, a bellow echoed from the open door of the Sheriff’s Office, and Blair swung around to see a furious and truly terrifying Jim Ellison emerge from within. The roughnecks immediately fled for their lives around the corner, but instead of chasing them down, the Sheriff stopped instead in front of Blair, concern now suffusing his handsome face as he carefully reached out and placed his hands on Blair’s shaking shoulders. 

“You OK, son? Did those assholes hurt you? I know who they are, Blair, so don’t worry that they’ll have the chance to attack you again. You want to come into the office for a while?” 

Blair’s wide-eyed gaze met his as the teen tried gamely to pull himself together before finally nodding quickly. “Um, yes please, Sheriff. I…I…mean, I was going to call on you anyway. To talk to you about something?” and his voice tailed off into embarrassed silence in the face of Jim’s now perplexed expression. 

Intrigued, but wanting to take this off the street and out of public view, Jim nodded his assent and threw a comforting arm around Blair’s shoulders. “OK, Blair. Let’s go and get comfortable, and you can tell me what you need and we can take it from there,” and he gently ushered the smaller man into the office, steering him towards the furthest corner where his desk offered the most privacy. 

With commendable tact, Josiah took one look at the pair and suggested quietly that he start his rounds, thus leaving the Sheriff and his visitor in peace. With a grateful nod, Jim grinned appreciatively at his young deputy, waiting until Josiah had retrieved his hat and left the office until he addressed Blair again. Indicating a comfortable chair next to his desk, he pulled his own chair around to sit beside the teen, to dispel the uncomfortable image of an official interview carried out across his desk. 

“Well, it’s good to see you again, Blair, although I’m sorry your visit was blighted by those scumbags. For what it’s worth, I don’t think they’d have the nerve to get violent towards you in public, but I’ve had to deal with them before. Every time there’s some sort of scuffle going down at the bar, those guys are in the thick of it. I’ve already learned that that family comes from one of the - shall we say – less salubrious parts of town. And of course, they’re all related. Gus, Bubba and Dawson Quinn are brothers, and I suspect you’ll already be acquainted with Dawson’s son Jordan. I’m pretty sure they’re all involved in local petty crime, and none of them have steady work.” 

Smiling ruefully, Blair nodded in agreement. “Yes, sir. I do know Jordan. That is, I crossed swords with him when I started school here. He was in my class, although he’s a couple of years older than me, and let’s just say he didn’t like me much,” and he ducked his head, the remembered insults and bullying still painful after all these years. 

Reaching over to squeeze Blair’s knee comfortingly, Jim smiled sympathetically at the hurting boy. “I hear that, son,” he murmured, pleased when his words elicited a small chuckle. “So, would you like a drink of something? Soda? Coffee?” 

Grinning more happily now, Blair nodded. “Yes please, sir. A soda would be great.” 

“OK, then, one soda coming up,” and Jim rose to his feet to retrieve a can of cola from the small refrigerator behind his desk. “There you go, kiddo. Enjoy,” and he handed over the can before preparing a coffee for himself from his personal machine which he had inherited from the previous Sheriff. Like Simon Banks, he had quickly learned to appreciate the perks of being the boss. 

Once they were both settled again, Jim gazed speculatively at his visitor, trying to be as unobtrusive as he could while scanning him carefully with his eager senses. Now that Blair was more relaxed, the tang of distress had dissipated, allowing his warm, woodsy natural scent to surface. He had tied his luxuriant curls back again in a ponytail at his nape, and his clothing, although well-worn, was neat and clean. Jim was fascinated by the expressions flitting across the mobile features, fully appreciating Blair’s purely masculine beauty as he absorbed every detail of the youngster’s appearance. The attraction he felt was so strong that he almost resorted to sitting on his hands in order to control his urge to touch and explore that compact and supple body. 

Before he could make his visitor feel uncomfortable with his scrutiny, he gave himself a small shake and grinned amiably at Blair. “So, Blair,” he prodded gently. “What did you want to see me about? Is there something I can help you with, or is it to do with the farm?” 

Ducking his head again for a second, Blair put the half-finished can of cola down on the desk and reached for the battered book bag at his side. Blushing painfully now, he pulled out an old tome, stroking its cover reverently as he gathered his nerve to speak. Jim couldn’t help but feel a surge of excitement as he read the title, _The Sentinels of Paraguay_. Could this mean what he hoped it did? He could barely contain his impatience as Blair kept him waiting a few moments longer while he sought the right words to make his case. 

Finally, the youngster met his gaze, the wide blue eyes pleading for understanding as he licked his lips and prepared to speak. 

“Um, I guess this is going to sound pretty presumptuous, sir, but I think there’s something you should know. About me, that is. You see, I know that you are a sentinel, and Aaron told me that you had come to Sweetwater because working in the city without a guide was getting too stressful. I mean, I’m not trying to be rude, honestly. It’s just what I’ve heard, is all. 

“It’s just that, when I saw you, I…I felt something. Er…like a pull? An attraction of sorts? I didn’t understand it until I remembered what Caliph said when he gave me this book. He said…” and here Blair ducked his head again, not wanting to watch Jim’s reaction to his words. Then, looking up again with a nervous bravado that touched Jim deeply, he continued. 

“He said that I would need the information contained within the book, which is why he wanted me to have it. And he asked that I should let him know later when I realised what I had to do with it. I think I’m a guide, sir. And I think I may be _your_ Guide.” 

The huge blue eyes gazed earnestly up at Jim, mutely begging for his approval and understanding, and Jim couldn’t have been more proud of the boy if he’d tried. Here he was, offering himself to Jim as the greatest gift Jim had ever received even though he had no proof that the older man wouldn’t take advantage of his courage and innocence. Or reject him out of hand. It was truly humbling, and Jim knew that it was incumbent on him not to disillusion Blair or make light of his amazing proposal. 

Smiling warmly at the anxious youngster, Jim reached over again to cover the smaller hands with his own where they rested on the old book’s well-loved leather binding. 

“I don’t know what to say, Blair, except ‘Thank you’, which is a pretty feeble response under the circumstances. Everything you’ve heard about my reasons for leaving Cascade and the PD is true, as is the fact that I recognised your potential as soon as I set eyes on you. And that was even before we met officially last night. I was attracted to you when I saw you visit the General Store, and I have to tell you that it was all I could do not to approach you then. But I didn’t want to alarm you, because I had no idea whether you were aware of your ability. And I wasn’t sure you’d believe me if I told you what I knew. 

“But having said that, Chief, it’s a huge commitment for both of us, and I don’t want you to feel pressured into diving straight into something as important and life-changing as a bonded sentinel and guide partnership. For one thing, it wouldn’t be right or ethical for me to take advantage of your youth and good nature like that, not until we’ve worked out how it will affect both our lives. I mean,” he continued hastily, seeing a look of hurt and disappointment flash briefly across the expressive face before him. “I mean that although I’m pretty certain I’ll be one happy sentinel if you consent to be my guide, it’ll be a much bigger change and challenge for you, and I want you to be sure you’re making the right decision for the right reason. You have your whole life in front of you, kiddo, and there will undoubtedly be consequences to deal with. It’s not going to be easy, son, even if I believe it’s the best thing that could ever happen to me.” 

The reaction to his words was the one that he least expected to see on the boy’s face and in the subtle relaxing of tension in Blair’s shoulders and posture. The hurt and trepidation had been eclipsed by relief and a positive glow of happiness as Blair smiled back at him, and Jim realised in a burst of enlightenment that the boy had been expecting ridicule and rejection; perhaps even anger. He had plainly believed himself unworthy of Jim’s interest, and the fact that he was wanted obviously meant the world to him. And although Jim smiled back into the bright-eyed gaze, he had to quell a surge of anger that threatened to spoil the moment. Anger that Blair was so lacking in self-confidence that such a beautiful boy should think himself unworthy of respect and consideration. What sort of influences in his life had occurred to bring about that deeply-rooted mind-set? Whatever they were, Jim promised himself there and then that he would do everything in his power to correct that mistaken belief and try to provide the means by which his guide could develop into the bright and loving high-achiever that he was meant to be. 

His musing was abruptly derailed when Blair’s expression changed yet again, this time to one of slight bashfulness. “Um, I’m sorry, sir, but I forgot that I’d promised Aaron and Molly that I’d let them know when I got here. Please could I use your telephone?” 

“Sure thing, Chief. Help yourself,” Jim replied amiably. “And tell you what, if it’s OK with them, how about we go up to my cabin to grab some lunch and talk things over a bit more? Josiah is quite capable of looking after the shop under most circumstances, and I promise you I won’t do anything untoward, OK?” 

Nodding firmly, Blair took him at his word and dialled the farm, trying for nonchalance even though the sentinel could easily pick up his slight anxiety. In an effort to give Blair a little privacy, he busied himself by clearing away their drinks and straightening the papers and items on his already tidy desk.  


\--------------------------------  


Not long afterwards, they were to be found driving up the winding road towards Jim’s remote cabin in Jim’s truck, having left Blair’s old vehicle parked safely outside the Sheriff’s Office. Josiah had been quite happy to be left to man the office for a few hours, and indeed Jim thought he seemed to be rather pleased to be given the responsibility. Although at first Jim had tried not to listen in to Blair’s conversation with Molly, he had given in, telling himself that it was for Blair’s good on this occasion, even though he promised himself that he would endeavour to allow the youngster his privacy under normal circumstances. 

He had heard and noted the care and concern underlying Molly’s tone as she acceded somewhat reluctantly to Blair’s request to visit with Jim at the cabin, and he couldn’t fault her for that even as he was grateful for hers and Aaron’s blessing. It was plain that they took their responsibility towards Blair very seriously, and it occurred to Jim that any damage done to Blair’s character and confidence was unlikely to be down to them. In fact, he cringed internally to imagine how much worse off Blair would be without their freely-offered, if unofficial support. 

Shaking off such morbid thoughts, he turned and grinned affectionately at his young passenger, who was gazing around him and studying the passing scenery with obvious delight. 

“Ever been up here before, Chief?” he asked, thoroughly enjoying Blair’s unaffected pleasure. 

“No, sir. To be honest, I’ve not been far from the farm in a long time. I didn’t realise it was so beautiful up here. The view’s amazing!” 

“That it is, Chief, and never a day goes past when I don’t appreciate it,” Jim replied. “But if you don’t mind my asking, Blair, how long have you been at the farm? Did you travel much before then?” 

He didn’t want to upset Blair with his questions, and hoped that the youngster would take them at face value as a simple sign of genuine interest in his life thus far. Luckily, that appeared to be exactly how Blair did take them, and after quickly glancing over at the older man to confirm Jim’s good-natured curiosity, he replied, slowly at first, and then picking up speed as his confidence grew. 

He began to relate his earliest memories of travelling with Naomi, soon gaining enough confidence to regale Jim with brief but fascinating anecdotes of his experiences in so many countries and cultures. It was obvious to Jim that the boy had absorbed his surroundings with ease and even delight in most circumstances, although he was careful not to elaborate on any bad experiences. Indeed, to an uninformed listener, it would appear that Blair’s early years had been full of unending joy and discovery, with the bright and super-inquisitive child soaking up an endless supply of love and life. 

However, knowing Blair’s background as he now did, and beginning to understand just how his young friend’s life had changed over the intervening years, Jim’s heart broke for the loss of adventure and opportunities for learning that had bypassed his soon-to-be guide, as well as for the maternal love which he had been denied. 

Blair’s animated words were interrupted by their arrival at Jim’s cabin as the youngster gazed in undisguised approval at the rustic structure and its location. 

“Wow, sir! This is great! What a fantastic view of the valley! And just look at the town too. And is that the Community Farm over there? It looks so small!” Blair’s excited tone and sparkling eyes were a joy to behold as Jim looked on in fond bemusement. 

“Whoa, kiddo! Yes, it’s a great view, and yes, that is your farm down there. But if you think this is good, just wait ‘til you see out back. Now that’s a _really_ fantastic view!” 

Grin widening even more, Blair almost bounced towards the front door, eager to enter and see his sentinel’s territory for the first time. 

As Jim opened the door and ushered his guest inside, Blair gazed around him in open curiosity. He took in the large fireplace and comfortable overstuffed sofa and chairs; the spotless, well-appointed kitchen area and the plain but serviceable wooden furniture in the dining alcove. The solid timber walls gave the place a cosy feel, and it was obvious that Jim had all the amenities he needed. 

But there was very little in the way of personal touches apart from an eclectic collection of books and paperbacks on a set of shelves against one wall, and a similar set containing tapes and a good-sized collection of LPs on another. 

Nevertheless, Blair was suitably impressed, especially when he glanced out of the front window to admire the view over the valley. 

“You have a lovely home, sir,” he murmured, turning to face Jim. “It must be very peaceful here.” 

“Yes, it certainly is, Chief, and that’s why I chose it. I have everything I want, more or less, but if you don’t mind, I’d like you to drop the ‘sir’ thing. If we’re to be friends and partners, I’m quite happy for you to call me ‘Jim’.” 

Blair’s eyes widened in surprise at his words, and he blushed in pleasure, plainly unused to such an offer of familiarity from someone outside of the farm community. 

“Um, thank you, um…Jim,” he murmured shyly. “I’ll try to remember.…” 

“No worries,” Jim replied with a grin, unconsciously channelling his Australian friend and ex-colleague Megan Connor. 

“Now, how about I get the makings for sandwiches together, and you can go and sit out on the deck, seeing as the weather’s still being kind for a change. What would you like to drink? Soda, coffee, water?” 

“Water will be fine, thank you…er…Jim,” Blair replied somewhat bashfully. “But do you want some help?” 

“Nope, but you can help with the clean up afterwards,” Jim answered cheerfully. “Go on out the back door and make yourself at home.” 

As Blair did as he was bid, Jim’s grin widened even more at the exclamation of wonderment and approval that ensued. 

“Oh, man! Wow, Jim, I see what you mean! This is wonderful! You must love sitting out here as often as you can.” 

“Yeah, Chief. I do. Can’t get enough of it to be honest. I couldn’t believe my luck when I found this place. I think I’ll be keeping it even if I eventually go back to Cascade to work. 

“But that’s something we can face in due course once we’ve had time to get to know each other better and have decided how we want to progress this partnership. 

“Assuming you still do?” and he couldn’t quite keep a touch of his own anxiety out of his voice at this last. 

“Oh, yes, Jim. I…I mean, I hope so. As long as it’s what you want, Sentinel. I think I have to…” and Blair tailed off, suddenly unsure of himself again. 

But Jim wasn’t exasperated or irritated as Blair might have expected him to be at his fluctuating self-confidence. Instead he just smiled understandingly and with no little relief of his own that the young guide was still on the same page. 

“OK then, Junior. Sandwiches are ready, so if you’ll just sit yourself down, I’ll bring them out.”  


\------------------------------------------  


**Part 4: Getting to Know You:**  


During lunchtime, Jim was quietly delighted with the way that Blair seemed to relax even more, and gradually open up to him. He began to chatter on more and more freely, entertaining Jim with more descriptions of his early travels, and also anything he thought might interest the older man about life on the farm. Although usually fond of his own company, Jim realised that even if he might not always be interested in the content of his young friend’s conversation, his senses were lulled and soothed by the smooth cadences and tones, and he knew that he could easily become addicted to the youngster’s continuing presence in his life. 

However, although he was learning plenty about Blair’s inquisitive and affectionate personality as the kid blossomed under Jim’s benign interest, he was also gathering more information than he was comfortable with about Blair’s itinerant mother, more by reading between the lines, and by what Blair omitted to say about her. It was clear that he thought the world of her, and wanted Jim to think the best of her also, but her continued absence and lack of real participation in her son’s life was obvious, as was the carefully avoided topic of how that indifference hurt his young companion. And Jim knew that he could really get to hate the absentee parent given the sort of picture of her that he was building now. 

Not that he would admit it to Blair, however, not wanting to burst his bubble now he was opening up so well and so pleasingly. 

Since Blair was being so forthcoming about himself, albeit in a highly idealised account, it was only fair that Jim reciprocate, although it was an even more highly abridged and edited version of his life thus far that he ‘fessed up to. There was no way he could feel comfortable with revealing too much to this youngster after such a brief acquaintance even if it wasn’t really a fair bargain. After all, he had always been a very private person, and hadn’t even opened up to his wife during their brief time together; which was probably a deciding factor in their decision to break up. And he was ruefully aware that Simon Banks, the person who probably knew him best, had only really scratched the surface of his friend and former subordinate’s hidden past and his complex personality. 

But he was willing to contemplate the concept of sharing more of himself with Blair if their relationship developed in the way that he hoped, and he knew that, with their sandwiches eaten and their bellies comfortably full, it was time to get the show on the road. And he truly hoped that Blair was ready for what he had to say. 

Pushing his empty plate aside, he leaned forward in his seat, resting his elbows on the picnic table as he met Blair’s gaze. Although he was trying his best not to intimidate the youngster, it was inevitable that Blair understood immediately that it was time to get serious, and he stilled instantly, his expression taking on a slightly ‘deer in the headlights’ look as he swallowed audibly. 

“It’s OK, Chief. Don’t get too upset. Yes, it’s time to talk, but I promise I’m not going to try to force you into doing anything you’re not ready for. Do you want me to start?” And at Blair’s mute nod of assent, he began. 

“OK, then. I’m going to be completely up front with you, and you must speak up if I say anything you don’t agree with. I know it’s probably going against your usual behaviour, but I promise I won’t be angry at what you have to say, even if I don’t like it. Agreed?” and he was greatly relieved when Blair nodded again, his expression still serious, but with a slight lessening of his previous air of trepidation. 

“I think we both believe that we’re compatible as sentinel and guide. I know for sure that, with all the experiences I’ve had trying to find a guide to suit me, I’ve never reacted as positively to anyone as I did to you, and that was before we even met. It’s no lie to admit that your presence and your voice settle my senses like nothing else ever has, and that’s even without bonding. So, if it relieves your fears any, I’m fairly certain that we could manage for quite some time without taking this relationship any further as long as I can be with you as much as possible. 

“Having said that, it would work even better if I could superficially imprint you, because then we could establish a working bond, which is as far as some partnerships ever go. But you have to know that the best and strongest bonds involve full imprinting during the sexual act, and that is something I know you will need time to think about. But before you get too upset, or think you have to answer right away, I want to try and put your mind at rest as best I can. 

“For a start, you’re too young to be involved to that extent, especially with an older man, even though I won’t lie to you when I say I find you very attractive. But it wouldn’t be right, and I won’t ask it of you until you’re old enough to make an informed decision either way. As a sentinel, I’m quite open to a sexual relationship with either gender, but won’t be offended if it’s going to be something that grosses you out. Hell, for all I know, you might have a girlfriend waiting for you back at the farm! But this goes even deeper than a purely sexual relationship, and that’s what you really have to think about. A true sentinel and guide pairing are together in all ways; soul mates, if you will; and I think it’s so unfair that you be faced with such a situation when you haven’t even had the time to decide what you want to do with your life. 

“So I propose that we take it slowly. I hope you’ll be OK with me visiting you on a regular basis at the farm, and it would be great if you could come into town and perhaps work with me in the office for a few hours every week. 

“What do you think so far?” and he fixed Blair with an encouraging and understanding gaze, trying to convey his sincerity as best he could while praying to every deity he could think of for a positive response. 

Blair was silent for long moments, his own expression changing rapidly from surprise to fear to shock through to a touching determination as he marshalled his turbulent thoughts into some sort of coherent order. Tearing his gaze away from Jim’s, he stared out at the stunning scenery spread out before him, although it was unlikely that this time he was taking any of it in. But finally he turned back, knowing that he couldn’t keep the older man waiting any longer. Even if he was now scared shitless that Jim might react badly whatever he had promised. 

“I…um…I’m not quite sure where to begin, to be honest. I…I mean, yes, I do believe that we must be compatible; even though I swear I had no idea I had any guiding ability. And I do want to be with you, even though we’ve only just met, because it feels _right._

“But I’m scared that you’ll be disappointed in me. Scared that I’ll let you down because I’m so young and inexperienced in _everything,_ not just sex! Goddess, I’ve never even been to proper school since I came to Sweetwater, although I’ve tried really hard to keep learning everything I can. 

“And no, I don’t have a girlfriend in that sense, although I do have a great friend in Abby, Gemma and Louisa’s daughter.” And here he blushed bright pink as he ducked his head in embarrassment before continuing softly, “I haven’t really had any experience of sex of any kind. It’s not that I don’t know about it in theory. Hell, Naomi wasn’t shy about it at all, and always insisted that it was perfectly natural. And it didn’t matter what the package was if the person inside was what you wanted and needed at the time. She’s always been quite happy to share the love without any strings attached. 

“Which is the reason I’m here, I guess,” he added even more quietly so that even Jim had to strain to hear him. 

Upset by the pain in the kid’s face, Jim reached over the table and took the smaller hands in his own warm ones, wanting nothing more than to offer comfort and support. 

Smiling sadly, but with gratitude for the care he saw in Jim’s face, Blair continued, needing to get everything out in the open between them. 

“I’m not trying to run her down, honestly. She is the way she is, and I’m sure she loves me. But I never wanted to be like that, not knowing how much I was hurting those people I left behind. ‘Detached with love’ from. And I wouldn’t do that to Aaron and Molly either. They’ve been so good to me, it wouldn’t be fair to give in to my hormones and start sleeping around would it?” 

He looked up into Jim’s eyes again, his own pleading for understanding even as he saw the simmering anger in the ice blue depths. 

But Jim wasn’t angry at him, even though he was furious at what he had just learned. Instead, he forcibly controlled his urge to snarl in rage and divulge exactly what he thought of Blair’s mother, knowing that it would hurt the boy even more. Needing to reassure the anxious youngster, he simply responded by saying, “It’s OK, Blair. I’m not mad at you, I promise. And I admire your attitude as regards sleeping around as well as your consideration for Aaron and Molly’s feelings. For what it’s worth, I also admire your openness and courage in response to everything I’ve laid on you so quickly. 

“But if – and only if – it’s all right by you, I’d like to hold you, Chief. I think you might need a hug, and I’d like to be the one to provide it. What do you say?” 

He was more than happy when Blair nodded shyly and stood to allow Jim to enfold him in his powerful arms. Although stiff at first, Blair soon relaxed into the comforting cuddle, and when he raised his own arms to encircle Jim’s waist, the older man couldn’t help but sigh in pleasure, shifting his hold in order to cradle the back of Blair’s head so that his face was tucked into Jim’s neck and shoulder; the slender body fitting against his perfectly. They stood like that for long minutes, taking and receiving comfort until Blair pulled away slightly in order to look up into Jim’s quizzical gaze. He knew what he wanted, but wasn’t sure how to ask, hoping that Jim would understand without needing the words. 

And he was thrilled when the older man simply nodded and smiled gently down at him, lowering his face slowly to give Blair plenty of time to withdraw if he wished. 

But he didn’t wish, and timidly raised his face to offer his lips to Jim, even though he had no idea what to expect. 

And it was perfect. For both of them. 

For Jim, the soft, plush lips were as silk against his own, and although the kiss was gentle, closed-mouthed and completely unthreatening, it was yet the most satisfying he had ever known. Blair’s innocent trust touched his very soul so that he was almost reduced to tender tears by its very sweetness. The young guide’s delicious scent swirled around him, coloured by a distinct burst of pheromones, and as he pulled away, he allowed the tip of his tongue to touch the smooth, moist skin, and the Blair-flavours burst upon his taste buds like the most delicious banquet. And what was even better was the knowledge that this was only the first course. He was certain that the more intimate they became, the more he would discover and enjoy until he was glutted upon dishes each more exquisite than the next. Smiling down into Blair’s beautiful, flushed and glowing face, he rejoiced in the knowledge that superficial imprinting and connection was complete, every sense having been satisfied such that the guide was his now, and always would be for as long as they both wished. 

Certainly a working bond such as this could still be broken if necessary, although not without pain and loss on both sides, but Jim had no intention of allowing that to happen if he could possibly avoid it. All he wanted now was to complete the full bond as soon as was practicable, and he knew the intervening wait was going to be hard on both of them. But he refused to hurry it, even if his inner primal sentinel demanded it. He wasn’t going to hurt the beautiful and trusting boy in his arms for any reason. 

As for Blair, he was almost completely overwhelmed. He hadn’t had any comprehension that a simple hug and kiss from one such as Jim could be so wonderful. To be sure, he had no yardstick by which to measure his reaction, but he didn’t care. All he knew was that he felt whole. Desired and loved fully and completely for himself for the first time in his life. And it was a heady experience he couldn’t wait to repeat. Licking his lips in unconscious enticement, he raised his face again, and sighed in pleasure when Jim kissed him again, just a little more firmly. 

When they broke apart this time, Jim was grinning ruefully as he gently put Blair away from him. Chuckling softly at Blair’s moue of disappointment, he murmured, “That’s enough for now, babe. Much as I’d like to carry this on, I daren’t. You’re addictive, kiddo, and if we don’t stop now I’m not going to be responsible for my actions, and that would never do. But I can safely say that you’re every bit as wholesome and wonderful as I thought you’d be, and I thank you for trusting me this much. We now have a working bond, babe, and I couldn’t be happier.” 

Smiling widely in response, Blair put aside his earlier disappointment, common sense telling him that Jim was doing right by him, and that he should enjoy the moment rather than spoil things by tempting the older man to go against his own principles. Taking a moment to really consider his feelings and reactions, he realised that he felt both protected and possessed. And felt the same way about Jim, even though the concept of a scrawny teenager protecting a buff, mature man like his sentinel was somewhat risible. 

But by far the most wonderful thing was that now he knew that his instincts had been correct, and he did indeed belong to – and with – this man. And whatever life had to throw at them in the future, they would face it together, and that was a comfort indeed. 

Throwing his arms around Jim again in a brief, spontaneous hug, he clung for a moment before pulling away to meet Jim’s smiling gaze. “Thank you, Jim. I’ve never… _never_ …felt this happy before. It’s just…unbelievable! I’ll do whatever you want, I promise. Anything you need. 

“My Sentinel,” he added softly, ducking his head diffidently as he hugged the heady notion to him, inordinately pleased when Jim placed a finger under his chin to raise his face again to meet the taller man’s somewhat smug and wholly satisfied smile. 

“My Guide,” Jim murmured, his eyes warm as they travelled over Blair’s glowing and already beloved face, soaking up the adoration directed at him from the huge, bright eyes. “My One True Guide.”  


\----------------------------------------  


On the drive back to town shortly afterwards, both Jim and Blair were quiet, each wrapped in his own thoughts, although the silence was a companionable one, and Blair was smiling happily as he flicked the occasional glance towards Jim. He still couldn’t quite believe what had happened, and hadn’t yet begun to question the wisdom of his eager compliance, let alone consider the possible consequences of the act. All he knew was that for once in his life he felt as if he mattered. Was special to someone for his own sake, even if it was for some service he could offer rather than for him personally. To a child who had never known the security of constant parental love, this new relationship felt like an anchor; a rock to which he could cling when life was full of uncertainties. For sure, he was intensely grateful for all the love and care Aaron and Molly had shown him over the years when they were under no obligation to do so. But if anything should happen such that they were no longer able to keep him, he had no one but himself to rely on. No money, few possessions and no relatives that he knew of to help him. And the sad fact was that he didn’t even consider Naomi as a possible source of support. Even if he could track her down, which was a task in itself. 

But now he had Jim. He had a sentinel, and he had an important role to play even if he didn’t yet know exactly what it would entail. He simply couldn’t have been happier. 

On the other hand, Jim’s thoughts were far more troubled, although he had no intention of revealing them to his happy guide. Blair’s inner glow was a pleasure to witness, as was the bounce and bright smile which Jim fondly believed should have been his normal persona in a life less unstable. No need to quash his exuberance prematurely when harsh reality was sure to kick in sooner rather than later, at least in Jim’s cynical view. 

Because unfortunately for Jim, the relief and pleasure of finally finding and bonding with his guide had quickly been partially obscured by an unwelcome resurgence of guilt. Now the deed was done; superficially, at least; his doubts regarding the practicality of their liaison began to rear their ugly heads. And he only had himself to blame. He was sure that, if he had never met Jim, Blair could have lived his life quite adequately without ever knowing of his latent talent as a guide. Never mind that that life thus far had been less than satisfactory in terms of stability and opportunity. The fact remained that Jim had claimed him despite his best intentions not to hurry matters along, and now they would both have to learn to adapt and live with the consequences. 

And quite frankly, the responsibility he had taken on frightened him witless. Blair was so young, so basically innocent. At the outset, he would be as reliant on Jim as a son might be, even though their relationship was hardly destined to be a familial one if Jim had anything to do with it. It was nothing like the sort of responsibility Jim had had towards the men under his command, who were there by choice. Blair hadn’t really been given a choice, but had come through anyway, partly because that was the sort of generous and unselfish person he was, and partly because it was unlikely that he had considered that he had any alternatives. It was a heavy burden to bear, and Jim just had to hope that he would be up to it. 

But in the meantime, he would do his best to remain optimistic and upbeat for Blair’s sake, and would try not to look for trouble ahead of time even if he intended to be on the alert for it when it arrived. 

And it simply never occurred to him that he was doing Blair a disservice by taking the whole burden of guilt onto his own shoulders and denying the young man any responsibility for his own decisions.  


\---------------------------------  


Pulling up alongside Blair’s old truck outside the Sheriff’s Office, Jim cut the engine and turned to face his passenger, the warm smile on his face betraying nothing of his troublesome thoughts. 

“Well, here we are again, Chief. Tell you what, I’ll just go in and check that Josiah’s coping OK, then if you don’t mind, I’ll follow you back to the farm. I think it’s only fair that I’m with you when you break the news to Aaron and Molly about our bond, and I’m sure they’ll have plenty of questions. 

“And we’ll have a lot to discuss in terms of how we’re going to work together, won’t we? Because I want you to get as much out of this relationship as I shall, babe. Just because you’re with me now doesn’t mean that you can’t have a fulfilling future. We just have to figure out the best way of going forward.” 

Blair’s bright smile was of pure adoration and hero-worship as he almost bounced in his seat. Jim’s words meant the world to him, particularly as he recalled Aaron’s words of warning just that morning regarding Blair’s possible lowly status within the partnership. He trusted Jim to do the best he could by Blair, and in turn, Blair intended to try and live up to any and all expectations Jim might have of him. 

“Thank you, Jim. That would be great if you don’t mind? I just know Aaron and Molly will be happy for me once they see you and understand what’s happened,” and here he couldn’t help but blush endearingly at the thought. “I’m sure that once they have answers to any questions they might have, they’ll be relieved to know that I have a future now. A real future to look forward to,” and he beamed at Jim, his innocent delight a joy to behold. 

“OK then, kiddo. Give me a couple of minutes, and I’ll be with you. You might as well set off back, and I’ll follow you as soon as I’m done here.” 

Nodding agreeably, Blair climbed down from Jim’s truck and returned to his own transport, sending thoughts of gratitude to Aaron for allowing him to borrow the elderly vehicle today. With a jaunty wave, he started the engine and pulled away, certain that Jim would be as good as his word and follow him shortly. It wasn’t that he was scared of confronting his surrogate parents alone with his news exactly, but he knew that Jim’s presence would make it more convincing, and hopefully easier for them to accept.  


\-----------------------------------  


Since Blair had deliberately driven slowly, while Jim had put a spurt on once he had checked in with his deputy, the two vehicles pulled into the farmyard virtually together. Once both men had parked up next to each other in front of the main house, Jim walked around to meet Blair as the young man climbed down, and threw an arm around his young guide’s shoulders. Blair shot him a grateful smile as they mounted the porch steps, to be met at the front door by an unsmiling Aaron. 

Although the older man wasn’t overtly hostile, he took a moment to study the pair carefully, his expression both shrewd and speculative as he noted their close proximity and individual body language. Finally, he nodded briskly and stepped aside to usher them inside, closing the door firmly behind them as they walked through to the large kitchen where Molly sat waiting. 

Molly’s quizzical gaze immediately fixed on Blair as he paused in the doorway, but after a few seconds, she rose from her seat and somewhat tentatively held her arms out towards him. Her reward was for her almost-son to move quickly to her, a huge smile on his face as he opened his own arms to enfold her in a spontaneous hug. As Molly held on tightly, hugging her beloved charge to her, she murmured in his ear, “Oh, Blair! I’m so happy for you, son. You look…I don’t know…radiant? Let me look at you!” and she pushed him away to hold him at arm’s length while she studied him intently. Her reaction was enough to reassure Aaron, and he turned to face Jim. 

“I guess that answers my immediate question, Jim. But that doesn’t mean to say that I don’t want to hear everything you can tell me about what’s going on between you two. The more we understand, the more we can help. 

“And we want to help, believe me.” 

Jim responded with a genuinely relieved and open smile of his own. “I wouldn’t expect anything less, Aaron. And I’m happy to tell you and Molly whatever you need to know, to the best of my ability. And first and foremost, I need you both to understand that I intend to do everything I can to ensure that Blair has a satisfying and enriched life with me.” 

“That’ll be enough for the moment, Jim. Because I know that Molly wants to invite you to dinner tonight, and hopefully that will provide you with a great opportunity to tell all in a friendly environment. Does that work for you?” 

And what else could Jim say? He knew that he needed to get back to town in order to be seen to be doing his job, and it also gave him the chance to marshal his answers – or perhaps even arguments – to whatever questions his hosts saw fit to pose. So he nodded agreeably even as he moved to Blair’s side. 

“So, Chief, I’ll see you later, OK?” And he was greatly relieved when Blair accepted the proposal without complaint even though he could tell that the young man was a little disappointed. 

“Sure, Jim. See you soon?” And Jim couldn’t help but pick up on the faintly wistful quality in his guide’s voice. 

“Better believe it, babe,” he murmured into a be-ringed ear as he gave Blair a reassuring squeeze. “I’ll be here, appetite ready and eager to enjoy Molly’s cooking!” 

The light-hearted words were enough to relieve the atmosphere noticeably, and as Jim left, he could almost feel the goodwill directed towards him by all present. It was enough to give him the strength to bid them all farewell for the moment, and to keep him going until he could see them all again in a few hours’ time.  


\----------------------------------  


**That evening, Sweetwater Community Farm kitchen:**  


As Jim approached the large, well-lit kitchen in the main farmhouse, he felt his shoulders tighten instinctively before he made his entrance. From the moment he had pulled up outside he had immediately latched on to Blair’s soothing heartbeats, but he had also realised that there were several others present also, such that he knew that this was going to be one of the Briggs’ communal dinners rather than a simple family affair. 

_Oh great!_ he thought, his lips curving in an involuntary, sardonic grin. _So this is where I get to be presented to the whole farm community, huh? Might as well be a suitor being formally introduced to his future in-laws! Or perhaps it’s their version of the ‘Spanish Inquisition’ that nobody expects!_ And he couldn’t help but snicker internally at the automatic, flippant Pythonesque reference. 

Then again, the reasonable side of him acknowledged that it was as well to get the whole introduction thing over with sooner rather than later, so that at least he would know where he and Blair stood where Blair’s extended ‘family’ were concerned. After all, provided he made a good impression on them, then he would know that he and Blair would be able to at least rely on their support from hereon in, which couldn’t be anything but a relief and comfort to them both. 

Because it was yet to be seen how the townspeople would react when they realised that their newly-appointed sentinel sheriff had bonded with a teenaged hippy outsider. Somehow Jim didn’t think that that little nugget of information would go down well at all with the majority. 

But then again, there was no point in looking for trouble. After all, he might just be surprised at how accepting his new ‘tribe’ might turn out to be. 

Pity he didn’t believe that for a New York minute. 

Resolutely putting that unsavoury thought aside, he entered the kitchen, a warm smile on his face as he immediately sought his guide; eyes lighting up when the young man rose from his seat to welcome him. 

“Hey, Jim!” Blair’s enthusiastic greeting was underscored by just the faintest hint of relief, as if a tiny part of him had been worried that Jim had changed his mind about everything, and wouldn’t show. When Jim grinned in response, he moved quickly forward as if to throw himself into the bigger man’s arms, only to abort the movement and tone it down to a more restrained handshake instead. 

Shaking his head slightly at the young guide’s sudden diffidence, Jim found that he couldn’t be angry, knowing how generally lacking in self-confidence Blair was. It was going to take quite a while to undo the conditioning of a lifetime, and in all honesty Jim realised that they probably weren’t going to make much progress in that department until they were fully bonded. And that wasn’t going to be until Blair was at least eighteen, so there were a few months to go before then. 

Jim refused to believe that it wouldn’t ever happen. That possibility didn’t bear thinking of, so he quickly repressed the shudder that such a depressing thought threatened to elicit. 

Slipping an arm around Blair’s waist, he turned towards the assembled group, smiling pleasantly at all present, determined to make as good an impression on them as he could. And in all honesty, if Jim put his mind to it, he could be extremely charming, so that’s what he set out to do. 

“Molly, Aaron,” he began. “Thank you for inviting me to share dinner with you tonight, and thank you all for coming. I know it must be a bit inconvenient to make the time to meet me at such short notice, and I appreciate the effort. I just want you to know that my intentions towards Blair are entirely honourable!” he continued, with a deliberately self-deprecating chuckle. 

With one exception, the clichéd remark served its purpose, and there was a noticeable relaxation of tension around the table. Indeed, Louisa and Gemma looked positively eager to welcome him, while Marie and Stephan, although more reserved, smiled encouragingly and greeted him warmly anyway. Their son Johnno, a big, blond younger version of his father, was a little more reticent, but wasn’t overtly antagonistic; just watchful, as if looking out for his friend. And Jim couldn’t fault him for that. 

The one person who didn’t smile or speak was a grizzled, tough-looking man seated at the far end of the long kitchen table. Jim assumed he was Mitch O’Sullivan, the Vietnam vet that Aaron had told him about. Mitch studied him shrewdly from beneath beetling brows, his expression hard and suspicious. Jim realised instinctively that he needed to satisfy the older man’s curiosity in order to be fully accepted into this group, so he simply nodded in tacit understanding, meeting the assessing gaze unflinchingly. 

After an awkward, protracted moment during which all present looked on with various degrees of discomfort, Blair couldn’t stand it any longer, and broke the strained silence, his distress plain to see. 

“Please, Mitch! Don’t be mad! This is what I want, I promise. _Jim_ is what I want. My Sentinel…” 

He swallowed down his hurt, forcing back the tears that threatened to spill over and chastising himself roundly for almost breaking down in front of his extended ‘family’. How embarrassing and immature would _that_ look when he was doing his best to prove that he was old enough to know his own mind? 

However, the impassioned declaration had the desired effect, and the tableau was broken abruptly, everyone present immediately reacting to the young man’s plea. Jim turned quickly to wrap a protective arm around the guide’s shaking shoulders, while Molly and Aaron offered them both supportive smiles. Louisa, Gemma, Marie and Stephan all murmured words of comfort and acceptance, and even Johnno nodded in quiet approval. The only one who had yet to speak was Mitch, and as one, all of them turned to look at him; not reprovingly, but with a mixture of hope, encouragement and anticipation. 

Finally, Mitch nodded sharply once, before clearing his throat and growling a response with obvious reluctance. “Yeah, fine, OK. Just lookin’ out fer the kid is all. But I still have questions I want answers to once we’re done eatin’!” 

And Jim grinned back, relieved even as he accepted the challenge as well as the conditional approbation. “I wouldn’t expect any less, Mr O’Sullivan. And it’s good to know Blair has such good friends.” 

“Right then. And you can call me Mitch like everyone else does,” and Mitch nodded brusquely again. 

“Pleased to meet you, Mitch, and I’m Jim,” and Jim stepped forward and held out his hand in greeting. After a small pause, Mitch stretched out his own calloused paw and gripped the offered appendage firmly. 

The watching group relaxed with a soft, collective sigh of relief, and Aaron clapped his hands to attract their attention. 

“OK, then, folks. Let’s get this show on the road! I’m hungry!” and without further ado, he and Molly began to pass out dishes and platters of delicious-smelling food. As everyone sat down and helped themselves, the gathering quickly took on a convivial air, with light and inconsequential small talk indicative of a close-knit and familiar group. Jim fielded polite but genuine enquiries about his job and his personal preferences, although nothing too intrusive for the duration of the meal. He responded easily and cheerfully, effortlessly earning an even higher approval rating for himself as dinner progressed. 

The only person, apart from the taciturn Mitch, who took little part in the flowing conversation, was Blair. He was quiet and reticent, but no one called him on it, or seemed to be overly concerned, so Jim was forced to surmise that his behaviour was the norm rather than an exception to it. It was disturbing to realise that despite the obvious care and love all present lavished on his guide, Blair still hid inside his protective shell of self-imposed reserve, even though Jim was certain that the ‘real’ bouncing and hyperactive Blair persona was hiding in there too, only needing the right stimulus and encouragement to come out to play. Spontaneously clasping the smaller hand that lay on the table beside him, Jim smiled invitingly down into his guide’s quizzical glance, wanting only to reassure the young man of his on-going care and attention. And was inexpressibly warmed and touched by the love and open adoration that lit the guide’s attractive face as Blair smiled shyly up at him. For a moment all else was forgotten as they shared a moment of mutual love and admiration; only snapping out of it when Aaron coughed deliberately to gain their attention. 

Turning as one to face their host, Jim’s grin was more than a little self-satisfied and smug even as Blair ducked his head bashfully, uncomfortable with being the centre of attention. 

“Sorry, Aaron, you were saying?” Jim queried with a cheerful, unrepentant snicker as he squeezed Blair’s shoulder supportively. 

Unable to restrain his own grin of fond exasperation, Aaron replied, “If you’ve had enough to eat, you two, it’s time to clear the table and repair to somewhere more comfortable. You OK with that?” 

“Sure thing, Aaron, Molly,” Jim laughed, after receiving Blair’s nod of agreement. “Can we help with the clean-up first?” 

“Not this time, Jim, thanks for offering. But in future, for sure we’ll take you up on that. Blair’ll take you through to the lounge, so make yourselves at home while we finish up here.”  


\-------------------------------------------  


Some while later, the animated conversation was finally dying down, as presaged only too apparently by Blair’s head drooping tiredly against Jim’s shoulder. The members of the small community had grilled both Jim and Blair with tactful but insightful questions as regards their new relationship and the likely direction in which it would go. During the exchange Jim was struck by a couple of important realisations. The first was that, although everyone there had chosen to lead an insular and pretty much self-sufficient lifestyle, they were nonetheless extremely well-read and fully aware of the outside world, such that they were probably at least as reasonably educated in the subject of the sentinel / guide phenomenon as anyone Jim had yet encountered. 

And the second was that everyone present was prepared to support them to whatever extent they could. 

This was brought home most forcibly by Mitch’s input, which although painfully direct, also served to elicit the most honest and open responses from Jim. 

Once the whole group had reassembled in the comfortable lounge area of the farmhouse, Mitch had more or less waded straight in with his questions, and Jim had to give him credit for his determination to protect his young friend. Even as they sipped the fragrant coffee Aaron and Molly provided, there was no escaping Mitch’s frank approach. And Jim had no problem with responding with equal honesty. 

With a nervous Blair pressed against his side, the sentinel was ready and willing to open up to the probing barbs. Sending calming vibes to the younger man, even if he wasn’t certain if Blair could feel them, he rubbed Blair’s thigh comfortingly as he responded, his veracity plain to see in his face and body language. 

“I do understand your concern, Mitch. Hell, as someone who’s ex-military myself, I know how historically the sentinel / guide ‘advantage’ was viewed. I guess you saw pairs in action that had been forced into bonding, just because they had tested positive in the routine gene testing?” 

When the scowling man nodded in angry response, Jim continued, his tone deliberately placatory. 

“I _do_ understand, Mitch. Because, by the time I joined up, there had been a major break-through. Finally, some enlightened soul realised that you can’t force a bond. It happens naturally, even if the partners aren’t immediately aware of - or accepting of – the fact. 

“Thing is, I have been seeking my true guide for some years now, and had all but given up on ever finding him – or her. And then up comes Blair, and it’s as if we both knew instinctively that this was it. The real deal. The real McCoy. 

“So, I need you to believe in us. To understand that what you experienced back in ‘Nam were poor aberrations from the real thing. I will never deliberately hurt Blair, or expose him to danger. And I fully intend to try and see that he gets as much out of this deal as I shall. 

“Do you believe me?” and Jim fixed the older man with his most compelling gaze. 

It took a few long minutes, during which Blair pressed even more closely against Jim’s side, but finally Mitch nodded slowly, plainly measuring his words. 

“OK, man. Guess you convinced me. You and the young’un there. So, say I trust you to be telling the truth? Just warning you in advance, man. You break your word, an’ you got me to deal with, OK?” 

And Jim nodded in grateful and sincere agreement. “You got it, Mitch. And if I ever deliberately hurt Blair? Well, go for it, man, because I won’t stop you.” 

That was enough to reassure all present of his good intentions, and the discussion from thereon in was both passionate and constructive.  


\---------------------------------  


**Part 5: Unacceptable Behaviour:**  


Despite the successful outcome of that initial dinner and discussion, it was as well that neither Jim nor Blair was naïve enough to believe that everything would be fine from thereon in. Indeed, over the following weeks and months, their existence became a rollercoaster ride of highs and lows, some of which strained their fledgling bond painfully, although never to breaking point. 

As far as their relationship with the farm community was concerned, by and large all was satisfactory, and as Jim had hoped, the overwhelming support they received was of immense relief and benefit to them both. Once they had accepted the fact that Jim was determined to do his best by Blair, the residents took him to their hearts, and drew him unreservedly into their extended ‘family’. 

Since Jim had suggested to Blair that the young man stay at the farm for the time being, dividing his time between working with Jim, keeping up with his home studies and helping out as usual, it was down to Jim to make the effort to spend as much of his off-duty time as he could at the farm also. He knew that Blair had been disappointed when Jim had gently refused to let him move into the cabin with him, but as he had pointed out – with backup from Aaron, Molly and the others – he had no intention of pushing Blair for the full sexual bond until he believed Blair was old enough to make an informed decision, and as far as Jim was concerned, that was at age eighteen at the earliest. He was well aware that, in countries where the age of consent was considerably lower, matched sentinel and guide pairs bonded fully at a much younger age, but that didn’t work for Jim. He already believed that he had pushed Blair further than he should to reach the stage of bonding they had achieved so far, and he didn’t trust himself to keep his good intentions if the young guide was under the same roof all the time. The temptation was just too great, as he freely admitted. 

As it was, they both enjoyed a growing amount of physical contact, which grounded Jim and comforted Blair; the youngster having discovered that he actually craved Jim’s touch. Jim was ruefully aware that his guide had probably never had much by way of cuddles and hugs from his peripatetic parent, so that such close contact took some getting used to, but as time passed, Blair grew more and more relaxed and accepting of Jim’s constant touches and pats, even to the extent of initiating the occasional hug himself. And no way was Jim ever going to turn an offer like that down. 

One definite benefit to Blair’s remaining at the farm as far as the residents were concerned was that Jim was able and willing to offer his help whenever he could for a whole range of tasks and chores around the place. An extra pair of competent hands was always welcomed, and to everyone’s surprise – except perhaps Blair’s - Jim struck up a real friendship with the reclusive Mitch. 

Perhaps it was partly because of their common interest in Blair’s welfare, and partly because of their shared military backgrounds, but whatever the reasons behind it, it grew surprisingly quickly to the delight of all their friends. And there was an additional benefit for Blair also, as the two older men, by mutual agreement, set out to do up an old junker of a car which Mitch had had sitting in his outhouse for several years, which was given to Blair for his own use as soon as it was roadworthy. 

Blair had been almost overwhelmed with gratitude when the car was presented to him, not having had the faintest idea that he was destined to be the beneficiary of such a wonderful gift. One which freed him from the necessity of having to ask Aaron for the use of the truck for his increasingly frequent trips into town and to the cabin to visit Jim. 

Unfortunately, however, when it came to the townsfolk’s attitude towards Jim’s enhanced status and choice of partner, there seemed to be more lows than highs with which the pair had to cope.  


\---------------------------------  


However the information might be received by the town elders, Jim had never had any intention of keeping his news to himself. He was far too honourable a man to try and hide his new guide like a dirty little secret, especially as by bonding, his own abilities as a lawman were guaranteed to improve even more. One would have thought that the notion of a bonded sentinel and guide pair working together to the town’s benefit would have been welcomed with open arms, but alas, that was not the case. 

To be sure, Arnie Grierson had no problem with it; in fact he was downright enthusiastic in his congratulations. However, there were others on the town council who viewed such a relationship with disdain and dislike. They might be aware of the theory behind the sentinel / guide dynamic, but they certainly didn’t like being faced with the real thing. Indeed, one or two of them emerged as outspoken homophobes, their religious zeal unable to tolerate what in their view was an unnatural act against their God and their Church. It made little difference to such as they that Jim and Blair had yet to consummate their union. The fact that they intended to at some point was enough for their detractors. The only upside to the situation was that, at least for the present, those disgruntled individuals were in the minority, so had no power to veto the union or eject Jim from his role as their sheriff until the next election. 

The upshot was that although the council didn’t yet know it, Jim had already decided that he wasn’t going to stand for another term if that was the sort of narrow-minded attitude he would have to put up with on a daily basis. Or even more importantly, that Blair would have to suffer also. In fact, although he hadn’t revealed his intentions to Blair as yet, since he didn’t want to create even more upheaval in the young man’s already drastically altered life, he fully intended to start looking for alternative employment options as soon as possible. If he had his way, he would have something in mind, or preferably already in place by the time Blair turned eighteen the following Spring. 

For the sad fact was that, even though there were those who were positively overjoyed to hear of Blair becoming guide to their sheriff; good people like Caliph Perry, Aggie May and her cousin Amelia Porter; there were others who were never going to change their attitude towards the hippy outsider, and they didn’t take kindly to the fact that he was spending more and more time in town, trailing around after Sheriff Ellison like a lost puppy. 

Not that Jim viewed their partnership in that way of course, but he overheard it said often enough along with other similarly unkind comments that were being made behind Blair’s back, and it incensed him even as he tried to protect Blair from the worst of it. 

Because there were those who were actually mean-spirited – and foolish - enough to make such wicked insults to the young guide’s face, when they thought they could get away with it – which frankly wasn’t that often, since it was rare indeed when Jim was out of earshot. And those who risked the sentinel’s ire in that way tended never to do it again. 

However, as time went on, Jim couldn’t fail to be in awe of Blair’s resilience in the face of such unpleasantness. Instead of wallowing in self-pity, the young man simply enjoyed the company of his real friends; gratefully soaking up their genuine affection for him and reciprocating in kind; trying to ignore the continuing animosity directed at him by a section of the community. It wasn’t anything new to him after all, and the only reason he sometimes got more upset than usual was when he thought that Jim was being hurt also. And at times like that, his insecurities reappeared, causing him to worry that he was too much of a burden on his sentinel, and that Jim would get fed up with feeling that he had to protect his guide all the time. On those occasions, Jim would go out of his way to repress his own anger in order to reassure Blair that it would never happen, and the best way of doing that was by indulging in a reaffirming cuddling and making-out session – in private, of course. And it was a pleasurable means which hadn’t failed them yet. 

This then was the state of play after several weeks of intensive learning about each other, and adjusting accordingly to their new partnership and their changing relationships with those around them. Even if all wasn’t yet as it should be, Jim and Blair still considered that they had achieved a reasonable level of equilibrium and had developed a firm enough basis on which to continue to build their life together. Thanksgiving and the festive season were drawing near, and they were both looking forward to enjoying it together for the first time, and also with the friends who mattered to them. 

They weren’t to know just what surprises awaited them, not all of which would turn out to be either welcome or comfortable.  


\--------------------------------  


**Sheriff’s Office, a few days before Thanksgiving:**  


Looking up from the paperwork he was attempting to complete, Jim’s frown of concentration changed to an affectionate smile as he glanced across his desk towards his young guide. Blair was seated at Josiah’s desk, busily working on some of the deputy’s files while the junior officer was out on routine patrol. Jim knew that Josiah didn’t expect such assistance, but was grateful for Blair’s willingness to make himself useful in any way he could while he spent time in his sentinel’s company. And since Blair was equally willing to do Jim’s grunt work also, as well as helping Darlene out with the IT side of things, the mundane workload for the occupants of the sheriff’s office was considerably lightened. 

His expression now one of fond contemplation, Jim took the opportunity to study his young partner for a few minutes while the preoccupied young man remained oblivious to the fact that he was the subject of his sentinel’s undivided attention. 

Ever since Blair had started to accompany Jim to the office on a regular basis, even for a relatively short time, Jim’s senses had grown progressively more settled and more acute. Although Blair had no prior experience or guide training, his very presence served to ground Jim, and he seemed to be able to come up instinctively with new suggestions and techniques to help Jim utilise his senses to the full. Certainly there hadn’t been enough of what could be categorised as real ‘crime’ against which Jim’s newly enhanced ability could be tested, but on a purely day-to-day basis, routine patrols and low-key law enforcement activities and issues were accomplished with consummate ease, especially when Blair accompanied him in an unofficial capacity. Not only that, but provided they didn’t spend too long a time apart, Jim was able to maintain control of his senses without any return of the headaches or stress that had plagued him before he met Blair. And outside of office hours, although Jim had never been a fan of testing or being tested, he managed to contain his reluctance to participate in those devised by his guide, acknowledging that Blair was only trying to help to the best of his ability. Besides which, more often than not the tests worked very well – far better, in fact, than many of the official ones Jim had undergone since he came online – which only served to prove to his own satisfaction that Blair was indeed his one true guide. 

Not only was Jim grateful for his guide’s support and company at work, but he also knew that his deputies both accepted and genuinely liked Blair for himself, his usefulness to them aside. Josiah was as laid-back and even-tempered as was his great uncle Arnie, and treated the younger man with respect and unforced camaraderie. And Jim just had to smirk internally as he pondered somewhat smugly on how Darlene had immediately transferred a large proportion of her mothering instincts onto the hapless guide, coddling him at every opportunity, and thus relieving Jim of the on-going fight to politely fend off her well-meaning advances. 

Just then, Blair became aware of Jim’s friendly scrutiny, and looked up to meet his sentinel’s warm gaze, a fetching blush colouring his cheeks as he raised a quizzical eyebrow. “Um, what’s up, man? Have I got a smudge of ink on my face or something?” he enquired softly. 

“Nah, nothing like that, babe. Just taking the opportunity to watch you for a bit. I don’t know whether I’ve said it before, or said it enough, but I really appreciate the work you do here, Chief. And so do Josiah and Darlene. Especially since it’s entirely voluntary, and over and above what you do for me as a guide. Just wish we could make it into an official position, kiddo. You ought to get paid at least on a part-time basis.” 

“That’s good of you to say, Jim. And I appreciate the thought, truly. But I guess I can understand why the council wouldn’t wear it. I mean, the town’s not really big enough to justify increasing the present Sheriff’s Department. And I wouldn’t be their first choice anyway,” he added, a tinge of sadness in his voice. 

Knowing that the comment was probably true didn’t make Jim feel any better about it, and he frowned at the look of bitter resignation that briefly darkened Blair’s mobile features. 

“More fool them, then,” he muttered harshly. Then, wanting to lighten the moment again, he changed the subject quickly. 

“You know, kiddo, we haven’t really decided what we’ll be doing at Thanksgiving, have we? I mean, it’s only a few days away, and Darlene’s already offered to be on stand-by that day so we can all take time off. It’s hardly likely that she’ll be called in anyway, and since she doesn’t drink, she says it won’t matter to her if she does have to come in for a bit. 

“I did wonder if you wanted to spend the day at the cabin with me, but I know we’ve both been invited to join in the usual communal celebration at the farm, and I’m happy to do that if you’d like to be with all your ‘family’. I wouldn’t turn down Molly’s cooking for no good reason!” and he grinned at the returning smile on Blair’s face. 

“If you don’t mind, Jim, that’d be great. I mean, if you really wanted to do something different, I’d be happy with that too, but I know that everyone on the farm wants you to join them. Even Mitch asked me only this morning to tell you he expects you to be there!” 

“Then that’s what we’ll do, babe. But there is something else I wanted to run by you, and again, if it bothers you, I won’t go through with it.” 

At Blair’s questioning gaze, he continued, hoping that he was doing the right thing. He did, after all, have an ulterior motive, which would become evident only later. 

“You know I’ve been keeping in touch with my old boss Simon Banks at MCU? Well, it just so happens that he and his son Daryl will be spending a few days together over Thanksgiving, and I’d like to ask them to come visit me at the cabin. I’d really like them to meet you, kiddo, especially as Simon was so pleased to hear that I’ve finally found myself a proper guide. And Daryl’s a great kid, just a bit younger than you, and I think he’d enjoy the company. What do you say? Don’t be afraid to tell me if it’s going to make you feel uncomfortable, OK?” 

For a moment, Blair remained silent, a pensive frown on his attractive face. In truth, he did feel a touch of nervousness at meeting some of Jim’s friends, but only because his lack of self-confidence made him worry that he’d make a poor impression on them. In itself, that wouldn’t be so very important, even if it would inevitably be personally hurtful for him. No, he was more concerned that Jim’s choice of guide might damage their good opinion of their friend, and Blair would hate to be the cause of any such dissent. 

But it was blatantly obvious that Jim really wanted him to agree, so he resolutely quashed his reservations and smiled warmly over at his hopeful sentinel, noting the relief and pleasure that softened the patrician features. 

“OK, Jim. It sounds like a good idea, man. I’d like to meet some of your friends, Jim. And I know for sure that Molly and Aaron will want them to join us at the farm also. Molly and the other women always cook masses of food, and Abby’ll be back to spend the holiday with her family too. It’ll be great to have everyone together again,” and this time Jim could tell that the enthusiasm in his guide’s voice was entirely genuine. 

He could only pray that everything would go as well as Blair hoped it would after all.  


\---------------------------------------  


**Following week, the day before Thanksgiving:**  


“Simon! Daryl! It’s great to see you!” Jim’s greeting was sincere and enthusiastic as he held out his hand to his erstwhile boss. With a wide grin around the unlit cigar clamped between his teeth, Simon took the proffered hand eagerly, pulling Jim in for a brief, manly hug. 

“Great to be here, man, and thanks for inviting us. You’ve got a beautiful place here, Jim. Really dropped lucky, huh?” 

Reaching around the bigger man to greet Daryl with a friendly pat to the teen’s shoulder, Jim replied happily, “Yeah. I couldn’t believe my luck when Arnie Grierson – the local Mayor – told me about it when he interviewed me. It was the best place I could be in when I arrived here, Simon. Really peaceful and soothing for the senses, you know?” 

“I understand, Jim,” responded Simon rather more soberly. “I know it was hard for you in Cascade, and getting harder every day. But we miss you in Major Crimes, man. Not the same without your ugly mug!” 

“Thanks, I think!” Jim murmured, looking askance at his friend before breaking into a hearty laugh. 

“But I have to say that, although I still really appreciate the place, at least I don’t have to depend on the isolation to keep me sane now. Come on in, and let me introduce you to my saviour!” 

If he noticed the slight grimace that flitted across his friend’s dark features, he didn’t mention it, and simply stood aside to usher his guests into the cabin. 

Daryl’s comment was genuinely enthusiastic when he regarded the interior. “Wow, Uncle Jim! This is great! I didn’t think you’d have all this here,” he grinned cheekily, indicating the large TV and Jim’s PC. “I thought it’d be all rustic and basic with no indoor plumbing!” 

“Cheeky brat!” Jim replied with an answering grin. “Peace and solitude is one thing, but I wouldn’t want to do without my Jags games or a hot shower, now would I?” Then, seeing as he had momentarily lost the teen’s attention to the other person present, he continued smoothly as he moved further into the great room. 

“Let me introduce my Guide, Blair Sandburg. Blair, come over here and meet one of my oldest friends and his son Daryl.” 

He held out his hand and beckoned Blair, who, it had to be said, had been hovering rather nervously in the kitchen area. Although he was happy for Jim to have visitors, and wanted to learn more about his sentinel’s life in Cascade, he couldn’t help but worry about what they would make of him, especially Jim’s ex-boss. 

Although not overtly unfriendly, Simon’s frank and assessing gaze made the young guide blush and duck his head a little bashfully as he gamely fought the urge to shuffle his feet like a little kid. _Goddess! He’s huge! And he looks fierce. What must he think of me? Whatever it is, it doesn’t look good._ His musings were cut off by Jim’s warm hand falling on his shoulder, and he glanced gratefully up at his sentinel as Jim smiled down at him as he gently urged Blair forwards. 

“It’s OK, Chief, he doesn’t bite, even though he barks a lot!” he chuckled, nodding towards Simon. “And this is his son Daryl. Who doesn’t bark much at all, even if he’s always yapping!” 

“Hey, man! No fair!” the teen responded as he moved forward eagerly to shake Blair’s shyly offered hand. “Great to meet you, Blair,” he continued with unfeigned friendliness. “So, you’re a real guide, huh? It’s great that Uncle Jim’s found you, man. I want to hear all about what you have to do, because I want to do Sentinel and Guide studies when I go to the U.” 

Daryl’s eagerness won Blair over instantly, as he realised that the younger teen was completely sincere and genuinely inquisitive and interested in him. Smiling in response, he felt himself relaxing and soon he and Daryl were off and running, enjoying an immediate rapport, much to Jim’s approval. At his suggestion, the two youngsters went out onto the deck where Blair began to show Daryl around, their conversation picking up speed as Blair answered Daryl’s questions with far more confidence than Jim might have expected given his guide’s normal reticence. 

However, despite his pleasure in seeing how well the younger pair was getting along, he also couldn’t help but notice that Simon hadn’t actually introduced himself properly to Blair, and the look on the older man’s face was speculative and not particularly happy. 

“OK, Simon, out with it. Come on, man. I can tell there’s something on your mind, and it has to do with my Guide. What exactly is it about him that you don’t approve of?” 

Simon regarded his friend, noting how the chiselled features had lost their previous glow of contentment to be replaced by a suspicious frown, and he immediately felt guilty for being the cause of Jim’s disquiet. 

“I’m sorry, Jim, man. I didn’t intend to piss on your parade so soon after arriving here. It’s just that I care about you, my friend, and I want what’s best for you. 

“And I gotta say that young Blair isn’t what I’d want for you.” 

Holding up his hand quickly in the face of Jim’s ominous bristling as the sentinel opened his mouth to respond angrily, Simon hurried on, wanting to defuse the argument before it developed into something out of hand, with one or both of them saying things they would later regret. 

“Wait a minute, please, man, and just hear me out, OK? Look, the last thing I want is for us to argue, Jim. It’s great to see you, and see you looking so obviously well. Having a guide has done wonders for you, I can see that immediately. But well, does it have to be young Blair? Is there really such thing as one true guide for each sentinel, or is it something you just want to believe in? Help me out here, man.” 

Although he still wanted to snarl at Simon and tell him what he could do with his unfounded concerns and criticisms, he realised that despite everything, the older man genuinely wanted what was best for Jim, even if it meant straining their friendship. Taking a couple of deep and calming breaths, he forced himself to relax, and regarded Simon intently for a long moment, his expression now one of resignation and no little disappointment. 

“OK, Simon. Point taken. Look, let’s grab a beer and sit down, OK? The kids are getting along just fine out there, so we might as well have this conversation now and get it out of the way.” 

Turning away, he walked over to the refrigerator and snagged two beers before glancing outside again. Jerking his head in invitation, he said, “We might as well sit outside for a bit if that’s OK with you, Simon. The boys are out of earshot down by the boundary there, and we might as well take advantage of the sunshine. It’s rare enough at this time of year.” 

“Sure, Jim,” Simon replied amiably, wanting to patch up the rift between them before it got any bigger. “I’m down with that. I don’t mind the cold as long as it’s bright and sunny, and the view out here is certainly worth it.” 

“Yeah, I think so,” Jim answered with a wry grin. “In fact, I was thinking of grilling steaks for dinner out here this evening. Wasn’t expecting you all to sit outside to eat them though.” 

Simon chuckled in appreciation of Jim’s efforts to lighten the air between them, and sat down in the nearest picnic chair, placing his beer bottle on the table before him. As Jim settled comfortably in the lounger beside him, he turned to face his friend and prepared to try and explain where he was coming from. 

“OK, Jim, here’s the thing. I admit that when I heard that you’d found a guide I couldn’t have been more pleased. I want you back in my department, Jim. You’re a great cop, even without the senses, and a good friend, and I think you’re wasted out here in Hicksville, pleasant as it is. Thing is though, even if that’s what you want too, I can’t see how we can manage it as long as you’re bonded to Blair. 

“Now before you bite my head off, man, try looking at the situation from my perspective, OK? I admit that, from what I’ve seen, Blair looks like a nice young man, and Daryl certainly seems to think so. And I like to think that my son is a pretty good judge of character. The kid’s nice looking, and seems to be polite and well-mannered, but how on Earth could he possibly work with you in a city police department? I mean, correct me if I’m wrong, Jim, but from what you’ve told me, the boy’s been brought up in some sort of hippy commune after being pretty much abandoned by his single mom. He hasn’t even had any formal education, let alone had any sort of life outside the commune in years now. Even if he’s ‘The One’, and can truly ground you, he can’t ride with you until he’s older, and preferably has been through the Academy. 

“And what about the age difference between you? I know it’s not necessarily relevant in many marriages and partnerships, and I know you’ve told me that you don’t intend to push for the full bond until you think Blair’s ready, but in this case, how can he be? I mean, surely he hasn’t really lived enough to be able to make that informed decision? Hell, has he even had a girlfriend?” 

“Having said all that, it’s academic anyway if that’s not what you had in mind and you’re either content to stay here or are looking in a different direction. Because if that’s the case, then forget I said anything, and let’s just enjoy this Thanksgiving together.” 

As he talked, he watched the sentinel’s expression carefully, wanting to measure his friend’s reactions to his words. He truly didn’t want them to argue, but admitted to himself that he needed a lot of convincing if he was to accept young Sandburg for what he was, or more importantly, what he was likely to become. 

After a protracted and somewhat tense moment, Jim finally raised his head and looked his friend squarely in the eye. 

“OK, Simon, I hear where you’re coming from, and I admit I can see what you mean to a certain extent. It’s probably as much my fault as anything that you’ve gotten a poor impression of Blair, so I’m going to do my best to put that right. Because yes, it’s true that I have been harbouring hopes of returning to Cascade. Sweetwater isn’t the nice, friendly little community you might expect, sad to say. It has just as much ignorance and prejudice as anywhere else, maybe even more than usual, and a lot of that is directed at Blair for no other reason than he’s an outsider, and from the Community Farm at that. It makes no difference to bigots like that that the farm’s been there for some years now, or that some people even do business with the residents. It just is what it is, and they just can’t or won’t accept it. 

“I can tell you now that the only reason Blair hasn’t had any recent formal education is because his so-called peers made his staying in the local school untenable, and he was forced out. But he was already well-travelled and well-read, and has kept up with his home schooling with the help of Molly Briggs, who’s a qualified teacher, and the likes of the local bookstore owner and librarian who have done their best to keep him supplied with plenty of reading and study material. 

“He’s really bright, Simon, and I’d love for him to be able to attend college if we decide to return to Cascade. I don’t believe that there’s anything he couldn’t achieve, given the opportunity. 

“And yes, I do understand your concerns about his age and lack of experience, and believe me, I worry about that too. But for all that, he has a surprisingly wise head on his shoulders. After all, before he was more or less dumped at the farm, he had travelled widely with his mother, and from what he’s let slip – and reading between the lines – she’s never been a shrinking violet when it comes to sexual relationships, and she wasn’t backward in explaining everything to her son. If anything, it’s made him responsible rather than promiscuous, because he says he doesn’t want to hurt people by perpetually ‘detaching with love’ like Naomi has always done. 

“But I hope that tomorrow will serve to change your opinion of the community farm also, Simon. We’ve all been invited to Thanksgiving dinner there, and I can tell you right now that it’s something you won’t want to miss. All I ask is that you go with an open mind, and take them as you see them, because they’re good people, Simon, and I hate to think what might have happened to Blair if they hadn’t taken him in.” 

And what else could Simon say? He was a fair-minded man, despite his admittedly somewhat short temper and rigid code of ethics, and his friend’s vehemence and sincerity were utterly convincing. He was also a good leader, and he knew it was incumbent on him to give Jim and his new guide the benefit of the doubt, at least until he was either proven correct or otherwise. 

“OK, Jim. Fair’s fair, and I promise to do my best to keep an open mind for all our sakes. 

“So,” he said, determinedly changing the subject to something lighter. “Tell me what you’ve been getting up to as the local lawman, my friend. Do you actually have any crime as we know it here in this sleepy backwater?” 

And with marked relief, Jim accepted the offered olive branch, and began to regale his friend with amusing and sometimes sardonic anecdotes of what he and his colleagues – and Blair – got up to in the Sheriff’s Department. 

Before long, Simon was chuckling heartily along with him, and when the boys returned from their explorations, the scene was set for a generally convivial evening during which Blair managed to loosen up noticeably in Simon’s presence, unwittingly earning himself a good deal of respect from the older man. By the time dinner was finished, and Blair had to drive back to the farm, he and Daryl had developed a firm friendship, and Daryl spent the rest of the evening waxing lyrical about his new friend’s many worthy attributes, much to Jim’s quiet delight.  


\------------------------------------  


**Following morning, Sweetwater Community Farm:**  


It was around mid-morning by the time Jim, Simon and Daryl piled into Jim’s truck for the drive down to the community farm. They had had a leisurely breakfast, and were now looking forward to meeting up with Blair again as arranged, in plenty of time for the young man to show Simon and Daryl around the farm and introduce them to everyone before sitting down to dinner. The weather was being kind again, and although noticeably chilly, the sun shone brightly and showed up the landscape to its best advantage; the remaining late Fall leaves a myriad of reds and golds on the steeply sloping hillsides. 

During the short trip, Daryl gazed around him with interest, asking questions and commenting on whatever caught his attention, and generally talking a mile a minute, much to his fellow passengers’ wry amusement. Simon in particular was enjoying himself immensely, happy to see his son so cheerful, and ruefully aware that much of it was probably down to young Blair’s influence, and the anticipation of meeting up again with his new friend. He supposed that he ought to be a bit resentful, but chose rather to be glad that Daryl had something and someone to occupy his attention. After all, although Simon knew that his son loved him, he was also going through that unavoidable adolescent stage where a simple fishing trip, even with Uncle Jim, wasn’t ‘cool’ enough to hold his interest for long. And it had to be said that ever since Simon had separated from his wife, Joan had been less than cooperative when it came to allowing Simon access to his only son, so that in consequence their relationship was even more complicated by the inevitable estrangement. 

Refusing to allow his thoughts to spoil his good humour, Simon grinned over at Jim, who was looking equally mellow and relaxed, probably for the same reasons as Daryl’s. It occurred to him that there couldn’t be much wrong with a young man who had such a beneficial effect on both his son and his best friend, so it was only right that he should give the boy credit and try to accept him for what he was. And if the food was as good as Jim claimed it was, he was looking forward to his Thanksgiving dinner also. 

Yes, it certainly seemed as if today had the potential to be a good one for all concerned.  


\---------------------------------  


When the truck pulled into the yard, Blair was already there waiting for them, his face lighting up in a happy, if slightly reserved smile. When Jim climbed down from the cab, the young guide moved quickly into the strong arms that opened immediately to him for a brief but welcome and reaffirming hug before turning to shake hands more sedately with Simon. That done, he turned to Daryl, and was immediately swept up in the younger boy’s enthusiastic greeting, flicking an apologetic glance over his shoulder at Jim as Daryl cheerfully and innocently appropriated his full attention. Swamped by the excited questions tumbling from his younger companion’s lips, Blair had no choice but to allow himself to be borne along on the tide of words as he began his promised tour of the farm, followed closely by the two older men. Who exchanged wryly amused glances as they watched the boys’ interaction, their expressions betraying nothing but fond exasperation and patient acceptance. 

During the brief but thorough tour, Blair explained that the permanent residents were already over at the main farmhouse, preparing for the dinner, but that there were a few guests in the visitor’s accommodation, which comprised two small but comfortable cabins intended principally for individual family groups, and the larger dormitory block converted from an old barn. However, he also said that the guests had chosen to entertain themselves on this occasion, so wouldn’t be joining in with the communal celebration even though they had been invited. The information actually pleased Jim no end because it meant that Simon would only be meeting the people most important to Jim and Blair without any distractions from the sometimes more outspoken and eccentric types who used the farm as some sort of ashram or other alternative spiritual retreat. 

Then again, the more cynical side of him toyed with the idea that perhaps the visitors might have cried off, having learned that there were going to be two cops present at the feast. You never knew, especially if they thought they had something to hide, and he couldn’t help but snicker internally at that notion. As if he would spoil his day off merely on suspicion of a questionable cigarette or two. Right. Not! 

With the tour over, they arrived back at the main house, Daryl having been particularly, if surprisingly, impressed by the livestock, especially the chickens and the two elderly horses. It occurred to Simon that he didn’t know everything about his son after all, having assumed that; like most city-born kids of his acquaintance; Daryl was only interested in computer games and MTV. 

Approaching the front door, Blair opened it and stepped aside politely to usher his guests in, and if his slight nervousness had reappeared now he was about to introduce his guests to his ‘family’, no one chose to call him on it and make him more embarrassed and worried than he already was. Instead, Jim took it upon himself to take the lead, and with a hand on Simon’s shoulder, he guided the older man towards the big farmhouse kitchen, where several bodies bustled about in well-choreographed activity as they completed the preparations for the upcoming feast. 

Pausing in the doorway so as not to get in the way of the busy workers, he waved to attract Molly’s attention, simply calling out, “Hey, Molly! This is my friend Simon and his son Daryl. Shall I take them through to the lounge?” 

The older woman grinned affably, brushing a few stray curls away from her sweaty forehead as she replied, “Hey, Jim! Yes, please do! And so glad you could come, Simon, Daryl! Make yourselves at home, and Aaron and the others will entertain you for a while until we’re ready. We’ll do the formal introductions later! 

“Won’t be long now guys, and I hope you’ve come hungry!” 

Grinning and waving their acknowledgements, the four turned and made their way to the big, comfortable lounge, to see Aaron grunting in equal parts irritation and exertion as he and Mitch struggled to get a large, old-fashioned TV set suitably positioned on a sturdy dresser. 

“Hey, Aaron, need any help?” Jim asked immediately. “I didn’t even know you guys had TV sets, man. Where did this come from?” 

Sending his visitors a quick grin, Aaron set down his burden before turning around to face the new arrivals. 

“Well, I have to admit that we don’t usually use these things, but on occasion we have been known to indulge in a bit of harmless fun. And since it’s a tradition for a lot of folks to watch football at Thanksgiving, we thought we wouldn’t deprive you of your treat. So here it is. And hopefully it still works OK, because I know that it looks like it came out of the ark!” 

“I’m sure it’ll be fine, Aaron, and we appreciate the thought. Let me introduce my friend and ex-boss, Simon Banks and his son Daryl.” 

Within seconds they found themselves surrounded by all present, including Stephan, Johnno and Louisa, who freely admitted that she was a hopeless cook, so didn’t impose herself on those who knew what they were doing in the kitchen. As Jim expected, Mitch hung back a little, even though he greeted Jim civilly enough and patted Blair amicably on the shoulder. Then again, Jim had primed Simon with a few pertinent facts about each of the residents, so Simon knew not to be either offended or suspicious about the man’s reticence and simply nodded affably in his direction, content to let things move at their own pace. 

It seemed to be no time at all until the ladies trooped out of the kitchen bearing steaming platters and dishes full of delicious-smelling food. Quickly setting everything down on the large dining table, the gathering seated themselves and prepared to tuck in. Molly had even gone to the trouble of arranging the place settings so that the guests were integrated comfortably with the residents; a touch that was greatly appreciated by all present. 

At one end of the long table, Daryl found himself seated between Blair and Abby, with Johnno catty corner next to Blair, and within minutes the young people had meshed and formed a chatty and cohesive group; the original trio absorbing Daryl into their company with cheerful and uncomplicated ease. At the other end of the table, Simon sat between Jim and Molly, while Mitch sat on Jim’s other side. Stephan and Marie and Gemma and Louisa sat together on the opposite side, while Aaron sat at the head of the table. As it was predominantly a secular gathering, there were no prayers as such, although Aaron did say a few sincere words of thanks for the meal and for the opportunity to gather together in friendship and peace. 

And then, without further ado, they all tucked in and conversation flowed, growing easier and more relaxed by the minute as all present got into the spirit of the occasion and embraced the goodwill and contentment which seemed to surround the happy gathering. Even Mitch relaxed visibly, and even though he said little, Jim knew that he was enjoying himself to the best of his ability, and was happy for him. 

Only too soon the meal was done, with everyone having eaten more than their fill of the generous and well-cooked dishes. Leaving the several cooks to rest on their laurels and enjoy a relaxing drink, the others quickly cleared the table and set aside the relatively small amount of leftovers before cleaning up and returning to the lounge to turn on the ancient TV set, which thankfully deigned to work. 

After finding the right channel for the football, Aaron settled himself next to Molly on one of the sofas, while everyone else found a comfortable seat in their preferred positions and prepared to watch the game, tummies full, and contentedly drowsy. Simon was pretty much asleep already, and although Daryl, Abby and Johnno were still carrying on a quiet, desultory conversation, Blair had chosen to snuggle up next to Jim, tucked warmly into his sentinel’s side with a heavy and protective arm around his shoulders. 

All seemed to be set for a relaxed and peaceful afternoon, when a completely unexpected human whirlwind blasted into the room, utterly destroying the calm scene and causing more mayhem than anyone could possibly have anticipated. 

Naomi Sandburg had arrived unannounced to spend Thanksgiving with her son.  


\---------------------------------  


Rudely startled out of various stages of drowsiness, the group turned to face the smiling apparition, who seemed to be completely unaware of the disconcertment her presence was causing. His cop instincts immediately coming to the fore, Jim scanned the new arrival quickly, not particularly reassured by what his senses were telling him. 

The slender redhead appeared to be around his age, or a few years older, and was undoubtedly very attractive in an elfin way. And it would appear even at first glance that she knew it all too well. Her long coat and flimsy scarf billowed around her as she waved her arms enthusiastically, encompassing all present with her wide smile and merry greeting. 

“Surprise! Happy Thanksgiving, everyone! And where is he? Where’s my beautiful boy? Where are you, Blair? Come on out, Sweetie!” 

At that instant, Jim became aware of several things at once. The newcomer’s scent was similar enough to Blair’s to convince him that this was indeed the long-lost Naomi Sandburg, and he also realised that the young man in question was seriously shocked and upset. Heart thundering in his chest, Blair pulled away from Jim’s hold and turned to gawp wide-eyed at his mother; his initial reaction thereafter one of pure, unadulterated joy as he beamed at her, rising quickly to his feet in order to run to her and embrace her enthusiastically. 

“Oh, mom! Why didn’t you let us know you were coming? Oh, it’s so good to see you!” and he hugged her tightly as she wrapped her arms around him, smiling serenely down at the curly head tucked into her neck. 

Blair’s precipitate actions spurred everyone else into movement, and the group rose to greet the returned traveller, but even as he exchanged a telling glance with Simon, Jim could clearly see that some of the greetings were less than whole-hearted, and he couldn’t blame them for that. In particular, it appeared that Molly and Aaron themselves only wore somewhat strained smiles of welcome, and Jim easily discerned the worry on Molly’s face, barely disguised behind her rather fixed grin. And he guessed that it had to be on behalf of her almost-son. 

Unfortunately, he was soon proven to be correct in his supposition, as the scene changed dramatically once again. 

Suddenly Blair seemed to come back to himself, and he eased himself carefully out from his mother’s embrace. Even as she gazed down in puzzlement, his face turned ghost–white as his heart now pounded in fear, the distress rolling off him in waves as he glanced from her to Jim and back. This was going to be bad, and he wondered how in the name of the goddess he was going to explain his new status to Naomi. 

As Jim moved up quickly to his side, a warm hand reaching up to clasp his guide’s shoulder reassuringly, Blair stammered out, “Um, Mom. Um…this is Jim. Jim Ellison. I’d like to introduce you….” And that’s as far as he got before he realised that Naomi was looking over his head and smiling up at his sentinel, a well-remembered coquettishness playing around her eyes as she assessed Jim carefully, plainly liking what she could see of the handsome, buff, and hopefully available, man. 

“Why, Jim!” she purred, completely oblivious to the disapproving looks she was drawing from her friends. “So pleased to meet you! So, you’re Blair’s new friend? I’m Naomi. Naomi Sandburg. Blair’s mother,” she added unnecessarily, and she actually batted her eyelashes at Jim in a blatantly seductive manner. 

Unfortunately for her, Jim was completely immune to her freely-offered charms, although in all honesty that might not have been the case had he not been head-over-heels in love with her son. But because of that, he was infuriated by her behaviour, especially as she now seemed to have completely forgotten the young man who was now staring up at her, round-eyed with bewilderment and renewed pain at this proof of his continuing insignificance in her life. 

Jim decided there and then that although he didn’t want to hurt Blair any more than could be helped, he wasn’t going to make this easy on the self-centred woman. So he treated her to one of his most charming smiles before well and truly bursting her bubble. 

“Very pleased to meet you, Ms Sandburg. Or can I call you Naomi?” he began smoothly, trying to ignore the sudden shock and pained surprise that bloomed on his guide’s face. He had no intention of drawing this out though, so Blair wouldn’t be kept on tenterhooks for long. 

“And can I say how happy I am to meet the mother of my beautiful Guide. You truly have cause to be proud of your son, Ma’am. He’s a credit to you, and to all his friends and family here.” And with that, he wrapped his arm comfortingly around Blair’s now shaking shoulders, drawing the young man to him as he grinned down into the upturned, still troubled face, the love in his own eyes plain to see. 

Naomi’s gasp of horror was completely unfeigned as she stared open-mouthed at the couple, shocked beyond belief at the tenderness in the tall, handsome man’s expression as he held her son close. It had simply never occurred to her that anyone might deliberately dismiss her charms in this cavalier fashion, especially in favour of her son. Indeed, she was so disconcerted that she remained unaware of the silent tableau behind her, all her friends temporarily shocked into immobility at the drama playing out before them. 

Suddenly, however, she recalled Jim’s words, and her own shock and incredulity forced her next words out of a throat constricted by sheer dismay. “Guide? _Guide?_ What in the name of the goddess do you mean, _guide?_ Is that why you’ve seduced my son? _How_ you seduced him? Just because you think you’re a sentinel, Jim? He’s just a child! A baby! How in the goddess’ name could you think he’s a guide? I won’t have it! I’m his mother, and I say no!” 

It was Molly who answered her in the first instance, her determinedly cool demeanour intended to defuse the situation. Gently wrapping an arm around Naomi’s waist, she began quietly but firmly, “Calm down, Naomi. I’m afraid that quite a lot has happened since you were with us last, and you have to accept this as a _fait accompli._ Despite what you might think, Blair is indeed a guide, and a very talented one by all accounts, even if he wasn’t aware of it before he met up with Sheriff Ellison. True, it might never have manifested if Jim hadn’t arrived in town a few months ago, but the fact remains that they are compatible. And not just that, but they are both very much in love. We have all accepted that fact, and are so happy for Blair. Can’t you be happy for him too?” 

Unfortunately for all concerned, the only words that seemed to have made an impact on the distressed woman were those regarding Jim’s occupation, and Molly could have bitten her tongue the instant she realised her unintentional indiscretion. 

Horror quickly mutating into incandescent rage, Naomi tore herself away from Molly’s grasp and swung around to face up to Jim, her fists raised to strike him wherever she could reach, peace-loving hippy be damned. “You…you…you _PIG!_ How dare you? How dare you, a jackbooted _thug,_ think you can take my son from me! Blair! Come with me! Pack up your things and we’ll get out of this…this _mad_ house!” 

Gripping her son’s arm, she yanked roughly at him, trying to break him free of Jim’s embrace; uncaring as to whether she was hurting him or not, and equally uncaring of the distress twisting his pale features as he tried to pull away from her. 

That was it for Simon, and he stepped forward with an angry growl, intending to break up the upsetting fracas, only to be beaten to it by Mitch, who had plainly had more than enough. To everyone’s surprise, he grasped Naomi’s shoulder in an iron grip, tugging her away from her son before spinning her around to face him. Keeping her immobile by gripping her upper arms in a strong but not unnecessarily cruel hold, he gave her firm shake, just enough to grab her attention. Glaring into her angry face, he made his point in no uncertain terms. 

“That’s _enough,_ Missus! This isn’t about you, woman! Fer god’s sake, think about your boy for a change. Look at ‘im! Just _look_ at ‘im! That young’un’s had more love and care from Jim in the last few weeks than he’s ever had from you. An’ none of us here’ll allow you to hurt ‘im anymore. If you care for him, then stay and make it up to ‘im, and be welcome. But no more insulting Ellison. He’s a good man, and worthy of Blair’s love.” 

It was unlikely that anyone present had ever heard such a lengthy speech from Mitch, but they were all equally impressed at his sincerity and insightfulness. No one there could have put it better, and Naomi realised it even if she refused to accept it. Taking a deep, calming breath as she tried vainly to find her centre, she stood rigidly for a long moment as she muttered, “I am letting this go. I am letting this go. I am letting this go.” Then her eyes flashed again as she growled, “I am _SO_ not letting this go!” and she wrenched out of Mitch’s hold to glare around her accusingly, plainly not in the least appeased. 

“Fine! If that’s the way you want it, I’m out of here! I can’t believe you have all changed so much to have given up your principles to embrace a pig into your midst! How _could_ you? 

“Blair,” she continued, locking eyes with her now trembling son as he stood wrapped in Jim’s comforting embrace. “I give you one last chance to do the right thing, baby. Let go of that pig and come with me. We can travel the world like we used to, and you can cleanse your aura as we seek enlightenment in places where it still exists. Unlike here. What do you say?” 

And Jim was never so proud of his young guide as when he heard Blair’s quiet but unequivocal reply. 

“No, Mom. I won’t leave Jim. I _can’t._ We’re bonded, and there’s nothing I want more than to spend my life with my Sentinel. I would have come with you years ago if you’d asked me to. I wanted so much for you to love me enough to take me with you. But you never did, and all I can say is that I am so grateful to Molly and Aaron and to all my friends here who helped me feel as if I had a home and people who really cared for me. 

“If you truly want us to get to know one another again, then please do stay. I’d love for us to be real family again. 

“But I can’t have you insult my Sentinel, Mom. Like Mitch says, he’s a good man, and I love him.” 

For a moment, Naomi’s expression softened at her son’s impassioned plea, but unfortunately, not for long. Assuming an air of affronted dignity, she drew herself up again and stared at each one of them in turn in undisguised disdain. Then, without another word, she spun on her heel and strode out of the room, leaving a stunned and silent group behind her. The silence held as they heard the front door slam with finality, and a car leave the yard with an angry squeal of tyres in the dirt. It continued for minutes after, broken only by Blair’s quiet sobs as he cried out his misery against Jim’s broad and accommodating chest. 

“Well, _that_ was different!” 

Daryl’s muttered but angry and bemused comment finally broke the ice, and everyone seemed to release a shaky, collective sigh comprised of both relief and consternation as they all moved as one to surround Jim and Blair, murmuring soft words of sympathy and support even as they formed a clumsy but affectionate group hug. After a few minutes of mutual giving and taking of comfort, they broke apart again to try and regain their individual equilibrium as best they could in gentle conversation and loving touches, sadly realising that the joy of the occasion had been irreparably damaged. 

As for Jim, at Molly’s gentle suggestion, he quietly ushered his still distraught guide into the warm kitchen, where he sat down, pulling the slight, unresisting body onto his knee. With Blair’s face still buried against his neck, he nodded gratefully as Molly quickly prepared two cups of tea before leaving them in peace with a wordless but friendly pat to Jim’s shoulder. 

Feeling Blair’s breathing begin to even out as he gradually calmed down, Jim gently pushed the youngster away a little so that he could look into the devastated face. Blair tried to duck his head to avoid Jim’s concerned gaze, the shame on his tear-ravaged features plain to see, but Jim was having none of it. Lifting Blair’s head with a finger beneath his guide’s chin, Jim gently but firmly forced the smaller man to meet his eyes, and smiled encouragingly as shy, teary blue eyes finally locked with his. 

“Hey, baby, you OK? I mean, I know you’re not really, and probably won’t be for a while, but are you OK enough to talk a little? Maybe have this tea that Molly made for you?” He knew he was talking pretty much nonsense, but he just wanted to get through to his guide; to break through the wall of pain and hurt Naomi had put in place so that he could begin to heal again. 

And was encouraged more than he could say when Blair swallowed hard and offered a quick nod and tiny flicker of a smile. 

“Yeah, man. I’ll be OK,” Blair’s voice was rusty and cracking from the effects of his crying jag, but was as music to Jim’s ears. As he watched the boy resolutely pull himself together, Jim was awed by Blair’s resilience and courage, wanting only to protect and nurture the wounded guide to the best of his ability for the rest of their lives together. 

And although he would never admit it to Blair for fear of hurting him again, he sincerely hoped that they never set eyes on Naomi Sandburg again. Because if she did have the temerity to accost his guide again, Jim knew he’d be hard put not to wring the selfish bitch’s neck.  


\-----------------------------------------  


**Next morning, Jim’s cabin:**  


It was a rather subdued Simon and Daryl who set together on the deck, sipping cups of coffee as they stared out at the misty morning view, each wrapped up in his own thoughts as they awaited Jim’s return. The previous evening, Jim had driven them back to the cabin before returning to stay overnight at the farm, needing to make sure that Blair was as OK as he could be under the circumstances. Molly had asked if they would all like to stay over, happy for them to use one of the empty guest chalets if they wanted, but Simon knew that it would be best for him and Daryl to go back to the cabin to give Jim and Blair a bit of breathing space. 

As for Jim, although he was well aware that Molly, Aaron and the others would do their best to comfort Blair as they always had; his strong, protective instincts fought against the idea of leaving his Guide behind, so had elected to take Molly up on her offer. However, rather than complicate matters by sharing in the same bed, he chose instead to sleep on a hastily prepared cot set up beside Blair’s twin bed, where he could hold the young man’s hand throughout the night. The physical contact, however limited, served them both well, and Blair spent a relatively untroubled and dream-free night, waking up to see Jim smiling at him, and feeling so very much better in himself. 

Jim had also benefitted greatly from the touch, his senses eagerly wrapping around his guide, thus causing the jaguar who was his animal spirit to virtually purr in contentment as he revelled in the prolonged grounding proximity. Jim knew that once they shared the same bed he would enjoy increasingly enhanced control over his hypersensitivity, as well as physical pleasure, and for that very reason he was ruefully resigned to the fact that he was going to have an even harder time sticking to his guns in insisting that they wait at least until Blair’s birthday before he succumbed to temptation. 

But that was what he had sworn to do, and although the temptation to climb into Blair’s small bed and take the sleep-warm body into his arms was almost irresistible, he somehow managed to stomp down on his libido enough to smile gently and unthreateningly into the adorably sleepy young face smiling softly back at him. 

“Hey, Jim, man. Did you sleep OK? I just wanted to say how much I appreciate your staying with me last night. It was above and beyond, man. Thank you.” The young guide’s voice was a little hoarse and scratchy from sleep, but still more than satisfied the sentinel’s need to hear it. 

“No problem, Chief,” Jim replied sincerely. “I wanted – no, needed – to stay with you. To know that you were really OK. You had a helluva shock, kiddo, and although I know everyone here was rooting for you, I felt like I had to do my bit. 

“Do you want to talk about it, or leave it until you’re ready? Because either way, I’ll be here for you, I promise.” 

Blair looked thoughtful for a while, plainly considering his options, but then he finally looked up and met Jim’s concerned gaze again. His own expression still hinted at a deep, underlying sorrow, but was resolute and determined for all that. 

“No, Jim. If you don’t mind, I don’t really want to talk about it. It wouldn’t really do much good anyway, and would probably just upset me again. I guess it was nothing more than I should have expected, and I was stupid to think anything would have changed. I just hoped, you know? But I’m OK, honestly, because I know I have friends now; an extended family who’ve always been there for me, and now I can truly appreciate the fact. I guess I didn’t understand quite what they did for me before. Not exactly, anyway. But now I know, and even better, I have you too. I have everything I need.” 

Despite a certain, touching diffidence in the young man’s response, the open honesty in his partner’s face and voice reassured Jim immensely, and even if he believed that a disappointment of that magnitude couldn’t really be pushed aside and dismissed quite so quickly, he would accept that that was the way Blair wanted to deal with it for the moment. Hell, he knew all about the art of repression, so he was in no position to lecture. And if there were repercussions to be faced down the line, Jim would just have to make certain that he was there for Blair to help him through them. 

“Fair enough, Chief. So, are you still up for a fishing trip today? I know Simon’ll be keen to go, and as long as you’re there, Daryl won’t complain either. We can grab a quick breakfast and be on our way, want to?” 

And he was delighted when Blair grinned in unaffected pleasure. “You bet, Jim! Did I tell you about that Cree fishing spear I was given once when I was little? I actually caught something with it. I did, man! Honest!” he laughed, reacting to the dubious amusement on Jim’s face. 

“Whatever you say, Chief!” Jim chuckled, reaching out to ruffle Blair’s already tousled curls. 

His laughter grew in volume as Blair snipped unconvincingly, “Not the hair, man! Not the hair!”  


\--------------------------------------  


A short while later Jim pulled into his usual spot in front of the cabin, to be greeted by Simon and Daryl, who had heard the vehicle approaching from some distance away. Both of them looked pleased to see Jim and Blair climb down from the cab, but there was a marked air of unease about them as they studied the young guide, surreptitiously trying to take note of his body language and expression in order to gauge how he was feeling this morning after last night’s drama. Although he was ruefully aware of the covert observation, Blair was also warmed by their obvious concern for him, so he didn’t take offence. Instead, he pasted on the best smile he could summon up, and wished them a cheery good morning, gratified to see how their expressions changed immediately to ones of relief and real pleasure as they returned his greetings. 

Beaming smile now back in place, Daryl looped an arm around his new friend’s shoulders, and the two youngsters entered the cabin together, already talking fifty to the dozen – at least in Daryl’s case – for all the world as if nothing untoward had happened. 

However, once the boys were safely inside, Simon clasped Jim’s forearm and fixed his friend with a frank but non-confrontational gaze as the other man turned to face him, eyebrow raised quizzically as he awaited the query he guessed was about to come. 

“He OK, Jim? I mean, really OK? Sure, he looks fine, and anyone who wasn’t there wouldn’t have a clue about what he went through last night, but I’m guessing a lot of that insouciance is assumed, am I right?” 

Jim huffed out a deep sigh as he nodded slowly. “Yeah. Yeah, you’re right, Simon. He’s definitely not as OK as he would like you to believe, but that’s Blair for you. He doesn’t like to draw attention to himself, and I know for sure he was mortified at breaking down like that in front of us all, despite that fact that no one there would blame him for it. And he doesn’t like to be a burden either, just in case folks get tired of him and want him gone. 

“He has serious issues, Simon, most of which can be laid at Naomi’s door, I’m sure, but for all that he’s strong. Stronger than anyone would give him credit for – even me. And I feel privileged to have his love, Simon. If anyone is the courageous one in our partnership, it’s him. Not that he’d believe that in a hundred years.” 

“Fair enough, my friend. I’m happy to take him as I see him, at least for the time being, and I’m grateful that he makes you happy too. 

“So, are we going to see this famous fishing spot anytime soon?” 

And with a bark of laughter, Jim clapped him on the shoulder as they made their way into the cabin. “As soon as we’re ready, Simon. And prepare to be amazed!”  


\--------------------------------------  


**Part 6: From Bad to Worse:**  


**Several weeks later: Sweetwater Sheriff’s Office:**  


It was a wet and miserable day in early February, and the festive season and New Year’s celebrations were a distant memory in most folks’ gloomy view. Jim was no exception as he prepared to go out on his regular rounds, the only factor brightening up the tedious routine being that Blair was going to accompany him, albeit in his usual unofficial capacity. Although Jim was well aware that his young guide hated the cold and rain, he never let it prevent him from backing up his sentinel whenever he could, knowing that the older man really appreciated it and wasn’t afraid to admit it quite openly to whoever might question him about it. Because unfortunately there were still those who simply couldn’t seem to accept the sentinel and guide partnership for what it was; even as the gift that it was; and Jim was rapidly losing patience with the whole deal. 

Despite the unfortunate Thanksgiving debacle, the rest of the festive season had been generally very enjoyable for both Jim and Blair. They had spent Xmas day at the farm, and also New Year’s Eve and New Year’s Day, thanks to the generous and accommodating nature of Jim’s deputies, who both decided that their Sheriff should have the opportunity of spending a little holiday time with his new guide and covered the extra shifts between them accordingly. It was their way of thanking Blair for all the unpaid work he did on their behalf, and their thoughtfulness touched Jim deeply. Needless to say, both Jim and Blair had been extremely grateful, Blair especially, and it was a reward in itself for Darlene and Josiah to witness their young friend’s happiness. And perhaps it was on account of it being the ‘Season of Goodwill’, but there had seemed to be a general warming towards Blair by many of the townsfolk, such that Jim had begun to hope that maybe things were looking up, and they might be able to carve out a useful and satisfying life for themselves in Sweetwater after all, at least in the short term. 

However, the ‘goodwill’ seemed to evaporate along with the passing of the season, and Jim grimaced as he zipped up his warm jacket, pondering on the renewed hostility that, if anything, was even more vitriolic than before. It was almost as if there was some unseen but pervasive source of discontent at work, poisoning the town’s attitude towards them through an insidious and malicious whisper campaign. This was in addition to those who were openly critical of Jim’s choice of guide, like the religious zealots in the town council, although at least Jim could deal with up those individuals face to face even if they were never going to reach an amicable agreement. No, this was more worrying because it was stealthy and growing, and so far, even using his senses, Jim hadn’t yet been able to pinpoint any of the instigators. At this rate, he was sorely tempted to just bundle up his guide and get the hell out of Dodge right now, well before the earliest date that he had had in mind, which was as soon as possible after Blair’s birthday in May. 

His dark thoughts were interrupted by a gentle hand squeezing his forearm, and he looked around with a wry grin to see Blair’s worried face peering up at him. “Are you OK, Jim? Is there something wrong? Your senses aren’t playing up, are they?” 

The sincere concern in the soft enquiry warmed Jim’s soul as he smiled down into the wide blue eyes. “Nah, Chief, nothing more than usual, I promise. The senses are just fine. It’s only me thinking too hard,” and he pulled Blair into an affectionate, one-armed hug. 

“We can talk about it later, Junior, OK?” he added quietly, knowing that Blair wasn’t fooled, but not wanting to get into anything heavy right then. He was relieved when Blair nodded a little uncertainly, but didn’t argue the point, only offering Jim a small, sad smile and word of assent. 

“OK, then. Let’s get this show on the road,” he said, trying to inject some fake heartiness into his tone as he rubbed his hands together. “After you, Chief,” and he grinned over at Josiah, offering the young deputy a cheery wink as he pushed open the door, immediately letting in a blast of cold, damp air. 

Yep, this was going to be fun patrol. Not!  


\------------------------------  


As it was hardly the weather for Jim’s customary foot patrol, he had elected to use his truck, much to Blair’s relief, and as they cruised slowly around the town and the outlying properties they chatted amicably for a while, Blair realising that his sentinel wasn’t ready to get into anything deep just yet. An added bonus to driving was that they could cover a far wider area, which would normally be patrolled by one or other of the deputies’ units, and as it turned out, today that was about to work to their advantage, if not in a pleasant way. 

Passing by the school, Blair fell silent, and Jim couldn’t help but notice the sorrow that briefly clouded his guide’s attractive features. Knowing that Blair was probably reliving a few unpleasant memories of his short attendance there, he reached over and squeezed the youngster’s knee, offering him a sympathetic half-smile when Blair looked back at him. 

“Regrets, Chief?” Jim asked kindly, hoping that Blair would open up to him a bit and share his thoughts. Even now the young guide remained reticent, apparently unwilling or unable to break a long-held habit, and it saddened Jim to think that Blair was still insecure enough to believe that he could outstay his welcome if he complained too much. He wasn’t too surprised then when Blair simply smiled a little sadly and shook his head. 

“No, Jim, not really. I mean, yes, it would have been nice to have been accepted by the other kids, but I didn’t really miss out too much on the education side, thanks to Molly and Caliph. And Ms Porter at the library, of course. But it would be kinda nice to see how I got on with formal testing. I’d probably make a hash of it though,” he added with a self-deprecating snicker, plainly trying to divert Jim’s attention away from his unintentional bout of melancholy. 

Jim knew he would have to accept Blair’s misdirection once again if he wasn’t to upset the youngster by trying to force him to talk further, and nodded understandingly even if he couldn’t quite disguise his disappointment. After all, he was just as guilty of holding back from discussing his own worries, so he could hardly call Blair on it. He just had to hope that, once they bonded fully, and were living together as a committed sentinel and guide pair, they would no longer withhold anything from each other. Because by then, they should both have the confidence to know that the bond was for life, and nothing and no one would be able to come between them. 

He had to believe that for his own peace of mind, and for that reason alone he was prepared to wait. 

“I doubt that, kiddo,” he spoke honestly, responding to Blair’s throwaway comment. “And I’m still hoping that you’ll have the chance to get the college education you deserve. I’m sure we’ll be able to work something out before too long, OK?” 

He was rewarded with a beaming smile. “Thanks, Jim. You always know how to cheer me up, man. And I know you only want the best for me. I just want you to know that I’ll do my best to be worthy of your care and consideration.” 

“Never doubted it, Chief,” replied Jim with a grin. “Let’s just take a quick tour around the old logging district, then we’ll head back to the office. It’s nearly time for you to be getting back to the farm for your chores anyhow,” and with that he steered the truck towards their next destination, snickering at Blair’s pitiful attempt at faking a long-suffering sigh.   


\----------------------------  


The so-called logging district was a near-derelict area situated down beside the river at the edge of the town proper. It comprised of old storage sheds and mills left over from Sweetwater’s heyday as a logging town; mostly abandoned now, but still home to a small but stubborn group of poor, mostly white families; in effect, Sweetwater’s version of the ‘other side of the tracks’. Jim had had cause to visit on various occasions, because although there was little real crime in the town, any minor pilfering or vandalism could nearly always be traced to a handful of the individuals and families who inhabited the run-down shacks dotted around the old lumber yards. One of the worst of these families was the infamous Quinn clan, several of whom had already had run-ins with the new Sheriff for various reasons varying from drunk and disorderly and threatening behaviour to petty theft. Having said that, none of the incidents so far had justified anything more punitive than a couple of days cooling their heels in lock-up, or the imposition of on-the-spot fines which somehow they always managed to pay. Jim wasn’t quite certain just how many there actually were of them, but he was aware that they were in interbred bunch who jealously guarded their family members, and their ramshackle virtual enclave. It was also highly probable that they had other external sources of illegal income, but again so far, Jim had had no cause to investigate more deeply. 

One thing he did know, however, was that four in particular, namely Gus, Bubba, Dawson and Jordan Quinn bore watching very carefully, not least because of their known attitude towards his guide which he had personally witnessed. He had the feeling that they definitely had the potential to progress into serious crime, given the opportunity, and his cop’s gut instinct kept him on the alert for any signs of an escalation in anti-social incidents. 

Although he had never yet had either the wish or reason to expose Blair to this unsavoury neck of the woods, he didn’t really believe that today’s brief visit would do any harm, because he didn’t intend to do more than a drive through, the weather being so inclement. 

He couldn’t have been more wrong. 

As he drove carefully through the muddy puddles in the badly pot-holed dirt track between the Quinn ‘compound’ and a neighbouring property, Jim caught a flash of movement out of the corner of his eye. Coming to a halt, he turned to stare out of the side window, a frown of concentration on his face as he sought the source of the movement. Blair instinctively reached out to grip his shoulder in order to ground him, and he cracked open the window a little in order to use hearing as well as sight. 

It wasn’t easy, on account of the downpour and the sound of heavy rain beating against corrugated iron roofing. However, homing in on the faint sound of voices, Jim made out several heavily-dressed figures sheltering within a dilapidated outhouse, apparently up to no good. Reaching out with his hearing, he soon caught snatches of conversation, none of which sounded reassuring. 

“…scare the little bastard off.” 

“…should be easy. Way to get even…” 

“ fuckin’ lawman…nosy bastard hippy-lover.” 

“Already working….stir up bad feeling…nobody likes queers...” 

Gritting his teeth so hard that the muscles of his jaw jumped with the strain, Jim growled in his throat, certain that he knew who the subjects of the discussion were. Apparently he was right to be concerned about the Quinn family’s potential for mischief-making, because he recognised at least two of the voices as belonging to Dawson and his son Jordan. 

He tried to make out more of the conversation, but just then the meeting broke up as the figures shook hands and turned for the open doorway, apparently about to disperse. Not wanting to risk being spotted, Jim started up the truck and pulled away, putting as much distance as he could between the compound and themselves before the Quinns returned to the main house. 

He continued to drive until they were well out of the area, and only then did Jim relax enough to glance over at his companion, who was staring at him in wide-eyed anxiety. 

“What’s wrong, Jim? What did you hear?” Blair’s voice was taut with strain as he fought to control his rising panic. He had never seen Jim so angry, apart from the fallout resulting from the ‘Naomi incident’, and it frightened him badly. 

“Not now, Chief,” Jim snapped. “Let’s get back to the office, and I’ll tell you what I heard and saw. And then we’ll have to decide what to do about it.” 

Blair knew it was no good trying to push Jim in his present mood, so he sat back in his seat, worrying his lower lip in his teeth as he wondered what was so bad that it had sent his sentinel into hyper-vigilant mode. And he also wondered whether he would be up to the task of backing up his sentinel as and when it was required. 

And Blair, being Blair, had no confidence in himself to be able to live up to expectations.  


\-----------------------------------  


**Later, in the Briggs’ kitchen:**  


Seated at the table in Molly and Aaron’s kitchen, Jim shifted in his chair, rolling his shoulders a little to ease the tension in his neck and upper back. Tension that had been growing steadily ever since he and Blair had returned from their patrol a few hours ago, and which would likely get worse before it got better, considering the discussion he was about to have with the residents of the community farm. He glanced sideways at Blair, who was watching him worriedly, his own chair pulled up as close as he could get without actually sitting on Jim’s lap. Offering his guide a small smile in an effort to reassure him, he patted Blair’s knee, murmuring, “It’s OK, Chief. I’m OK. Just want to get this started, is all.” 

He knew it was hardly convincing, but it would have to do for now even though he knew very well that Blair was more concerned for Jim than for himself, as usual, bless his generous soul. 

Behind them, Molly was busying herself with making tea and fresh coffee, while Aaron was outside gathering the other residents together for their impromptu meeting, which was important enough to go ahead with despite the still awful weather. 

As he waited for the others to arrive, Jim thought back over the past couple of hours, trying to convince himself that his actions thus far were adequate enough. Or wondering if just maybe he was over-reacting, unlikely as that seemed. 

When Jim and Blair had arrived back at the office, Jim had given Josiah the gist of what he had overheard, and from whom, but without making any specific presumptions about what it might actually presage. It was enough for now that the deputy was aware of Jim’s concerns, and Jim knew that both Josiah and Darlene – once she had been apprised of the situation – would now be on the alert for particularly unusual or unexpected behaviour or incidents. What he didn’t want to do was prematurely provoke some kind of witch hunt or personal vendetta, just in case he was wrong in his interpretation of the comments, unlikely as that was. Given his present unpopularity among certain sections of the public, the last thing he needed was to stir up trouble unnecessarily and provide extra fodder for criticism of himself and his guide. 

But let anyone threaten Blair, and all bets were off. The sentinel would protect the guide against any and all abuse, physical or verbal. 

His thoughts were disrupted by the arrival of Aaron, who entered the kitchen still shaking rainwater from his thick, greying hair. He was closely followed by an equally wet Mitch, plus Stephan and Louisa who were representing themselves and their partners and families. Once the appropriate greetings were made, and everyone was seated comfortably with their choice of drinks, Aaron called the meeting to order, and asked Jim to begin. 

Once he had finished his explanation and outlined his conclusions, even to Jim’s own ears it sounded pretty flimsy as perceived threats go, but there were several reasons why his listeners didn’t discount his suggestions out of hand. The main one was that they already had more than enough first-hand experience of the Sweetwater population’s ambivalent attitude towards the farm community over the years. For sure, there hadn’t been many instances of open animosity, but there had been enough unpleasantness on occasion to persuade them that an escalation in hostility wasn’t impossible. And that was especially worrisome on account of Blair, who of all of them had suffered the most undeserved ill-feeling through no fault of his own. And now that their young friend was committed to Jim, in their minds he was even more vulnerable than before, despite knowing that the sentinel would protect him to his dying breath. 

But that was the other reason why they believed Jim’s suspicions – simply because he was what he was. As a sentinel, not only did he have the gift of heightened senses, but he had an equally well-developed instinct to protect the tribe, and particularly his guide, so if he thought there was a possibility of danger, it behoved them to take his warning seriously. 

It was Mitch who once again took them all by surprise when he made the first comment, and Blair was almost overcome with relief and gratitude at the older man’s words. 

“Well, I dunno ‘bout the rest of you, but if Jim says there’s a problem, then there’s a problem. And I fer one will be takin’ it seriously. I’ve seen them Quinns around the place, and I know fer sure that they have dealin’s with some of them rednecks who live in the forest a’ ways from here. I’ve seen ‘em when I been out huntin’, although they didn’t see me! Weren’t my business to spy on ‘em then, but I sure will now. No one threatens the kid on my watch an’ gets away with it!” 

Nodding his approval, Aaron spoke up next. “I have to say that I agree with Mitch. In the months since we’ve gotten to know Jim, I think we all realise that he’s an honourable man, and has been good for Blair too. Although I still hope that we can avoid open hostility, I shall keep a lookout for trouble whenever I go into town, and am happy to shadow Blair on his trips into town if you think it’s necessary, Jim.” 

Turning to face the young man, he continued apologetically, but firmly. “I know that sounds a bit overbearing, Blair, but I hope you won’t feel belittled by my wish to keep an eye on you. But like Mitch, neither Molly nor I want to see you come to any harm. You’re important to us, kiddo, so don’t you forget it!” 

Although in truth Blair had felt a little irked at first at the thought of being tracked in such a way, in the next moment he was overcome by warmth and gratitude for the love and genuine concern everyone was directing towards him, so he couldn’t help but voice his appreciation and understanding, especially as he knew it was what Jim wanted for him also. 

“I…I don’t know what to say, except, thank you. Thank you all for believing in us. For believing in Jim. I trust him implicitly, as I think you know already, and I’m so grateful that you do also. 

“I need to say this though,” and he ducked his head for a second, suddenly unsure of himself again, and worried about how his next words would be interpreted. 

When he felt Jim’s warm hand squeeze his shoulder supportively, he looked up again and continued steadily despite his nervousness. 

“For myself, it doesn’t matter if all they were talking about was some more verbal abuse. Heck, it’s nothing more than I’ve heard before, and there are enough good people here and in town who give me the strength to ignore it. But if there’s any threat to anyone here, or to Jim on my account, then I would rather leave than be responsible for that.” 

The response to his earnest declaration was as immediate as it was heart-warming in its unfeigned spontaneity. Jim instantly wrapped an arm around Blair’s shoulders and pulled the smaller body to him in a tight hug even as he muttered, “Ain’t going to happen, Chief. Not without me!” 

As for the others, each and every one reiterated more or less the same sentiments – that there was no way they would allow that to happen. Blair was one of them, and he’d better not forget it! 

Blushing in rather self-conscious pleasure, Blair retreated into silence for a while as the discussion continued around him, but it wasn’t long before another thought struck him, and he looked up again to gaze around at his friends, his unease back in full force as he cleared his throat to attract their attention. 

“What is it, son?” Aaron asked quietly but kindly, a quizzical frown wrinkling his brow. “Never be afraid to speak out, son. You should know that by now,” he added with a reassuring grin. 

With a grateful glance at his surrogate Poppa, Blair sat a little straighter in his seat, relieved when Jim took his hand in his own warm grasp in order to convey his encouragement and lend his strength to his young guide. 

“Well, um, it just occurred to me that there could be another reason for the increased hostility towards me in particular. Something far more important than just giving me a hard time. I mean, why would anyone bother with something so unproductive? It just seems so pointless, really, unless it’s what passes for their idea of entertainment, which I guess is a possibility. 

“But then I thought, well, it seems as if it’s gotten a lot more malicious since Jim became Sheriff, even though there are a lot of people who actively support him. The focus of the unwelcome attention shifted to him, and then he meets up with me, and it’s gotten worse still. 

“So, after what Mitch said about what he saw in the woods, I wondered if the real reason behind the Quinn’s hate campaign is to drive Jim out because he’s threatening their criminal activity. After all, old Tom Marley, the previous Sheriff, was popular and friendly, but he wasn’t very effective as a lawman, was he? I’m guessing they could have carried on their shady dealings right under his nose if they had a mind to, and he wouldn’t have noticed. 

“But whereas they must have felt pretty safe from discovery before, now they have a sentinel to deal with, so no wonder they need to divert attention away from themselves and into stirring up local dissent. And it’s working, isn’t it?” he continued sadly. “Because by bonding with me, Jim has left himself open to much more criticism from the local bigots who’re just looking for an excuse to complain, and by extension, the farm is under threat too. And it’s all my fault.” 

Shame-faced, he looked from one to the other, ending up by meeting Jim’s eyes, his own expression mournful and apologetic. The sentinel regarded him pensively for a long moment, and his heart sank as he imagined the worst; that his hero and protector had finally realised that Blair was more trouble than he was worth, and that he would be left behind again. 

But he should have known better, because when Jim responded, it was obvious that that scenario was furthest from his mind. 

“You know, Chief,” the older man began thoughtfully; “I think you’re right. I think that’s exactly what Quinn and his cronies are trying to do, and damned if I didn’t nearly allow it to happen! They must know that my primary instinct is to protect the guide, and since you’ve already been a target as far as the Sweetwater low-lifes are concerned, they must have been ecstatic when I fell for you. What better way to distract me, and finally drive me away than increase the pressure on my guide and his family? It makes perfect sense, and it nearly worked. After what I heard today, I was _that_ close to bundling you up and driving away from here for good!” and he held up his hand with thumb and forefinger barely separated to demonstrate how near he come to carrying out his threat. 

“Having said that,” he continued unhappily, this time directing his words at all present, “They are on the right track in a way. Although I truly appreciate your friendship, and the support of some good people in the community, I honestly can’t see me wanting to stay here for any length of time. Part of it’s because of the toxic atmosphere in so much of the town towards me and Blair, but part of it is also because now I have a guide, and a good one at that, my senses are so much more acute that I feel as if I should use them in a more demanding role, like the one I used to have in the Cascade PD. A full sentinel and guide partnership should be using their combined talents for more than the petty misconduct that I’ve had to deal with so far in Sweetwater. 

“But I’m not going anywhere until I’ve uncovered exactly what the Quinns are up to. That I can promise you!” And seeing his grim and determined expression, no one there doubted it for a moment. 

Yet again it was Mitch who spoke up, the narrow-eyed and resolute expression on the ex-marine’s face proof that he also meant every word. 

“Sounds about right to me, Jim. Puttin’ two and two together, I can see what you’re getting’ at. Old Tom’s a good guy, but ‘e weren’t no lawman, like the kid says. But even if we can’t all get involved officially without stirrin’ up bad feeling, _I_ don’t have a problem with doin’ a little snoopin’ on my own. I can take care of myself, and anything I come up with, I’ll bring to you first. OK with you?” 

It might not have been the most lawful of offers, but no way was Jim going to turn it down, knowing Mitch’s capability as well as his affection for Blair. Meeting the other man’s steely gaze, they exchanged a look of complete understanding. 

“You’re on, Mitch. And thank you.”  


\--------------------------------  


**A few weeks later: The Quinn compound, Sweetwater logging district:**  


“It’s not working. It’s not fucking _working!”_ Bubba Quinn’s angry voice rose to a yell as he vented his frustration. “You was so sure that Ellison would’ve been gone by now, but he’s still here, and still watching us like a fucking hawk!” 

Dawson patted his furious younger brother on the shoulder, a self-satisfied smirk twisting his narrow features even as he offered conciliatory words. “Cool it, bro. You just gotta be a bit more patient, OK? Ellison is still snooping, sure, but he’s not got the sort of backing he used to have from the elders. Even Arnie Grierson’s having to make excuses for him now, and that hippy kid who trails around pretending to be his ‘guide’ is pretty much jumping at shadows. He’s got nothing on us yet, and he won’t, because we’re going to up the ante. Give Jordan and Gus a chance to have a bit of fun.” 

Looking slightly placated despite his temper, Bubba stared suspiciously at his brother. “Wha’ d’ya mean? What sort of fun?” 

“The sort that diverts that freak’s attention away from us at the compound, and turns it towards that fucking farm and that bunch of tree-huggers. They’ve had it easy for years, living it up while we’ve had to graft for a living. Let ’em find out what we really think of ‘em if they won’t take verbal abuse seriously.” 

“Yeah, OK, Daw, but won’t that freak be able to sniff us out, or whatever he does?” 

“Well, sure, he could. So we’ll just have to be careful won’t we? Give him something to really worry about.” 

“Sounds good, bro. Let’s do it!”   


\---------------------------------------  


**Around the same time, at Jim’s cabin:**  


Jim frowned as he watched Blair pottering around the kitchen, putting together the sandwiches they had decided on for a quick lunch. Although he knew that Blair was trying his best to look up-beat for Jim’s sake, the young guide’s shoulders slumped and he had a tired and care-worn air when he thought that Jim wasn’t looking. However, by the time he turned to bring the finished sandwiches over to the table, he had a cheery smile back in place, only for it to fade again when he registered Jim’s expression of resigned, if fond, exasperation. 

“Um, what’s wrong, Jim? Did I do something?” 

Jim couldn’t quite contain his small sigh of displeasure, even if it wasn’t directed at Blair himself. It was just that, even after all these months, the kid still had little sense of self-worth despite everything Jim tried to do to reassure him, and at times like these it got a little old. 

But Jim knew it wasn’t Blair’s fault, or his own for that matter, because recent circumstances certainly weren’t conducive to a relaxed and concerted approach to developing their bond. 

Despite Jim’s vow that he wasn’t going anywhere until he had finally gotten enough evidence to take Dawson Quinn and his misbegotten relatives down, he was rapidly coming to the conclusion that he had been overly noble and optimistic. Life in Sweetwater had taken an even more downhill turn, and he was ready to jack it in, if not necessarily for himself, then definitely for Blair’s sake. It might not have been so bad if he had Blair permanently under his roof and at his side, and perhaps he was being unrealistic in his determination to stick to his guns and not force the bond until he considered Blair to be old enough, but every day now it got harder to watch Blair leave for the farm when all he wanted to do was wrap the boy up and take him home to his territory. 

And now it was getting worse, insofar as the rising level of verbal vitriol that was threatening to break the community apart was beginning to manifest in physical signs. Like vicious, right-wing graffiti springing up on the walls of public buildings, and the paint tipped over Blair’s precious old car when he had parked it in a quiet side street. Indeed, if it hadn’t been for the many upright and openly supportive citizens who begged him to stay, Jim would have packed his bags and gone already, whether or not he had another job to go to. 

But one way or another, it couldn’t go on indefinitely, and something would have to give soon before Blair cracked under the strain. Jim considered sadly that it was testament to the youngster’s inner strength and courage that he hadn’t broken already, and run away screaming. And he also knew for a fact that if that happened, he would be running along with Blair too. 

Just then, the phone rang, and even as he picked it up, Jim had a premonition that this was going to be bad news. 

He was right.  


\----------------------------------  


**Shortly after, at the Community Farm:**  


In the corner of the meadow furthest from the farmhouse, near where the fence line bordered the natural forest, a small group of angry and upset people stood looking down at a horrible sight. A grim-faced Jim had his arm around Blair’s shoulders as the young man openly grieved for the victims of the worst cruelty and criminal vandalism that he had ever witnessed thus far in his short life. Because lying before him, in the stiff and twisted posture of a creature that had died in great pain, was one of the Community Farm’s cows. She had been shot several times by what appeared to Jim to be a large calibre bullet, but for what reason, they could only speculate. 

But far worse was that one of the young heifers had also been shot and badly wounded, and as Jim, Blair, Mitch, Molly and Aaron looked on helplessly, Doc Saunders, the local vet, fought to stabilise her enough to be transported back to the farmyard. It didn’t look too hopeful, however, and within a few minutes’ of Jim and Blair’s arrival at the scene, he sat back on his haunches with a deep sigh. 

“I’m sorry, Mr Briggs, Ms Briggs. There’s nothing I can do. She’s just too badly hurt. I need to put her out of her misery, OK?” 

It was clear that the man was genuinely upset, and Aaron and Molly trusted in him and his expertise, so they had no reason to demur. Hugging Molly with a comforting arm around her waist, Aaron nodded stiffly. “OK, Doc. Go ahead. None of us here want her to suffer anymore, and if you can’t save her, no one can.” 

Further words would be redundant, so Doc Saunders merely nodded sadly and took his humane killer out of his bag. He paused for a second, glancing up to see if anyone needed to leave, but when they all stood resolutely still, supporting each other in their grief, he quickly despatched the animal. 

Rising to his feet, he gazed down at the carcass for a long moment. “That is one criminal waste of a good animal. Her and the older cow also. I just don’t understand what motive could be behind this…this _inexcusable_ act of destruction! Sure, I’ve dealt with sad cases before, when farm stock gets in the line of fire from stupid-ass hunters who mistake them for elk or something, but this? With that many bullets, it just had to be deliberate, don’t you think, Sheriff? 

“Not that I want to influence you unnecessarily, but it’s just what I think.” 

“It’s OK, Doc,” Jim assured him with a grim half-smile. “I’m thinking the same way also, so you haven’t acted unprofessionally, I assure you. But will you be doing a necropsy on these animals? Because I’d like to see if there’s any chance of doing a ballistics test on the bullets used as soon as possible. It might take some while to get results,” he continued apologetically, turning to include Molly and Aaron in his comments, “but it’s worth trying. Assuming the weapon that they came from can be traced, that is. Then again, because we’re only a small rural outfit, we won’t be given priority, I suspect.” 

“Goes without saying, I’m afraid,” Aaron replied sadly. “But do what you can please, Doc. And you also, Jim. Whatever you can come up with, well, we need to know, OK?” 

“You got it,” and the vet clapped Aaron comfortingly on the shoulder as he turned to leave, his face still dragged down by sadness at the unnecessary deaths of two perfectly healthy beasts. 

The pensive silence following the vet’s departure was broken eventually by Mitch, who cleared his throat noisily before muttering, “Well, I’ll get on back to the yard and get the tractor and trailer. We’ll need to winch these two up, then I’ll drive them over to Doc Saunders’. Best get it done quick, I’m thinkin’.” 

The others nodded in silent agreement, and the older man climbed into his elderly pickup to carry out his sad task. As he drove away, Jim looked down at his young companion, suddenly concerned that Blair hadn’t uttered a word since their arrival. 

“Penny for them, Chief?” Jim murmured softly, smiling encouragingly down into the pale and tear-streaked young face. “I’m not going to ask if you’re OK, because I know you’re not, but you look like you’ve got something to say.” 

Blair met his gaze resolutely, even though his face betrayed his anxiety and hurt. Voice rough and cracking with emotion, he croaked out, “It’s escalating, isn’t it, Jim? This is because of us. Well, me really. And I’m scared. What’ll be coming next? Now it’s gone beyond insults and minor damage. Will it be one of our friends in town next? Or Molly or Aaron? It can’t happen, Jim. I have to do something!” 

Suddenly the weight of unbearable responsibility seemed to crash down on Blair’s shoulders, and his eyes widened in fear as his heart began to pound in his chest. His breathing became shallow and desperate, and Jim knew without a doubt that he was about to witness an almighty panic attack if he didn’t do something about it, and fast. 

Gripping his guide by the upper arms, he gave him rough shake, even as he stared down into the terrified blue eyes. “Stop it, Blair! Listen to me. LISTEN TO ME! Come on, babe, breathe! BREATHE, Blair!” He punctuated his words with firm shakes, not enough to hurt, but to gain and hold the youngster’s attention. Gradually, Blair began to react to his sentinel’s commands, and managed to draw in a few slightly deeper breaths. As Aaron and Molly looked on in acute concern, he finally relaxed enough to control his incipient meltdown. 

“S s s sorry, man,” he stuttered, now red-faced in embarrassment. “D d didn’t mean to b b be such a w w wuss.” 

Greatly relieved now the crisis seemed to have been averted, Jim simply pulled the unresisting body into his arms. “It’s OK, Chief. No worries. I know it all hit you at once, and you’ve been under far too much stress lately. It’s nothing to be ashamed of, kiddo.” But then he put the smaller man away from him a little, enough to be able to look Blair in the eyes. 

“I want you to listen to me, Blair, and believe what I say, OK? This is NOT your fault! This is purely on the shoulders of the wicked assholes who are trying to distract me from doing my job. You, as my guide, and all your friends here are being targeted because you’re convenient, and because you’re my friends too. 

“But I’ve had enough. I don’t care whether I have official justification to go after the Quinns or not. Let’s all get back to the farm, and I’ll tell you all everything I intend to do. This,” he added, waving his arm to indicate the carnage before them, “This makes it more than a personal attack on me. If they can slaughter innocent beasts like this and get away with it, then you’re right. It won’t take too much to move on up to human victims, and that’s not going to happen on my watch. They must have a damned good reason for using diversionary tactics like this, and everything points to serious crime. 

“So, let’s all get back to the farm now, and make the preparations I need – we need – to make to take them down once and for all.”  


\-------------------------------------  


**Some while later, in the farmhouse kitchen:**  


It was a quiet and introspective group who sat around the big kitchen table, sipping at the hot drinks provided by Molly as they waited for the discussion to begin. By mutual consent they had decided to wait until Mitch returned from his sad task of transporting the carcasses to Doc Saunders’ veterinary clinic for the necropsy and arranging for their disposal once the vet had finished his investigation. And as they waited, Jim couldn’t help but study his friends covertly but carefully, needing to glean what he could from their reactions so as to decide how best to frame his suggestions and arguments regarding their response to this outrage. First and foremost in his mind was that these were civilians he was dealing with, not trained cops, and that was the most important factor to take into consideration while drawing up his plans. Because there was no way he was going to allow them to put themselves in danger even if they volunteered willingly. He was the tribal protector, and that was his job. One for which he had had the benefit of years of training. On the other hand, however, he was also desperately worried that he was going to have to ask one person to share that dreadful risk if he was to accomplish his mission. The one he valued the most, and the one uniquely qualified to be his sensory backup. His beloved guide. 

Forcing that awful notion aside for the moment, Jim concentrated instead on his observations. 

For the most part, the menfolk were deeply angry, disillusioned and disgusted, although they had all demonstrated commendable restraint thus far in their reactions to the horrific incident. Both Stephan and Johnno still managed to maintain a semblance of their normal stoicism, but the angry glint in both sets of eyes bore testament to their intense inner tumult. Aaron stared fixedly at the empty coffee mug in his hands, a deep frown between his brows, and a grim, thin-lipped expression darkening his craggily handsome face. From the tightness in his back and shoulders, Jim had no doubt that he was picturing the distressing scene in his head, and undoubtedly using his sharp, lawyerly-trained mind to form his own conclusions about how to proceed. 

As for the womenfolk, Molly was pale and obviously shaken, but had herself under tight control for the present, understanding only too well that falling apart would serve no useful purpose until she had the luxury of doing so in private; or better still, in Aaron’s arms. In the meantime, she would do her bit in supporting her family and friends, knowing that Aaron appreciated her clear and incisive input as much as her ability to provide creature comforts as required. 

Louisa was also doing a pretty good job of putting on a brave face, but Jim got the distinct impression that her hard-won control was for the benefit of Gemma, who was crying softly but unashamedly in her partner’s arms. Jim knew that Gemma was particularly attached to all of the farm’s livestock, even to the extent of giving the chickens individual names, so the loss of the two cows would be hard indeed on her. 

On the other hand, although Marie was plainly upset on account of the slaughtered animals, the anxious, even fearful glances she kept sending towards her husband and son suggested to Jim that her principle worry was on their behalf rather than her own. Jim could well imagine that in the case of Stephan and Johnno, still waters ran deep, and although slow to anger, once roused he had no doubt that they would be a force to be reckoned with. 

And then there was Blair. The young man was pressed as closely to Jim as he could get without actually climbing onto the big man’s lap, unashamedly seeking his sentinel’s freely-offered comfort as he toyed with the can of soda in front of him. With his arm looped around his guide’s shoulders, Jim didn’t need sentinel senses to feel the tremors wracking the slender body, and his heart broke for Blair as another barb of undeserved malice pierced the youngster’s tender and generous soul. Gazing at the down-bent curly head, Jim felt a surge of fierce protectiveness course through him, and he swore to himself there and then that this was it. He would do as he had promised, and he would take down the Quinn family, and then he would take Blair away, even if it was painful for both his guide and his friends here at the farm. He didn’t for one moment believe that the group gathered here would allow the ties of love and friendship to be completely severed, and knew that both he and Blair would keep in touch with them, but enough was enough, and Blair deserved a fresh start away from Sweetwater. 

And Jim was even more bound and determined now to provide that for him. As soon as he was able, he would set in motion the plans he already had in mind, and come what may, they would be gone.  


\--------------------------------  


Eventually, a grim-faced Mitch arrived, and the discussion commenced, with Aaron asking Jim to speak first. Nodding briskly, Jim gazed around him, meeting everyone’s eyes in turn to make sure he had their undivided attention. Once satisfied, he took a deep, cleansing breath and began to lay out his thoughts and observations before outlining what his intended plan of action was likely to be. 

“First of all, I just want to say how sorry I am for what has happened today. As a diversionary tactic, if indeed it actually is one, then it pretty much stinks as far as I’m concerned.” 

He got no further, however, before Mitch spoke up, his harsh words a statement rather than a question. 

“No worse than anything you’ll have seen in Cascade, though, I’ll be bound. More’n animals involved there.” 

“Yeah, Mitch. Sadly, you’re right. But then again, what passes for ‘normal’ when it comes to the sort of crime I had to deal with in the city, it has no place here in a community like Sweetwater, and I’m just truly sorry that you’ve all been exposed to something like this. 

“Anyway, if I’m correct in my belief that it’s the Quinns who’re behind this, this is what I intend to do about it. 

“I’ve already brought Darlene and Josiah up to speed, and they’re going to increase the number and intensity of their routine patrols around the logging district, and the Quinns’ compound in particular, although only covertly for the present. Sadly, there isn’t enough evidence to justify applying for a search warrant as all I have so far is a hunch to go on and a few snatches of conversation out of context. And old Judge De Gray wouldn’t even consider it at this stage.” 

Aaron nodded in resigned agreement at that. The local Justice of the Peace was well-known and respected for his careful neutrality in his dealings with the community and as a stickler in regards to following the letter of the law, but it was no secret that he was no fan of the new Sheriff and his guide, so it would take more than an appeal to his better nature to procure a search warrant without very good reason. 

Jim offered Aaron a wry grin as he continued firmly. “So, I’m going to go all out to get the evidence he needs. Josiah and Darlene might not be able to get close enough to see or hear anything suspicious at the Quinns’, but I can, and without them seeing me either. And even Eugene De Gray’ll have to act on evidence obtained through sentinel senses as long as I have reliable witnesses, especially if I can get it recorded also. Not only that, but I’m going to go with Mitch to scope out whatever activity’s going on in the forest between the Quinns and their redneck cronies.” 

Turning to meet Mitch’s frowning gaze, Jim said, “I know you’ll have gotten as close as you can already, Mitch, and I’m not doubting that your scouting and combat skills are still more than good enough to help me get close enough to use my senses. And once we know what we’re up against, I’m going to call in whatever backup we need to take them down. State Troopers, feds, I don’t care about bragging rights as long as the job gets done.” 

Mitch nodded his acceptance, but then his frown deepened as another unpalatable thought struck him. 

“Yeah, OK, Jim. That’s fine as far as it goes, and I’ll be glad to take you to where I saw those bastards hanging out. But if you intend to use your senses under those circumstances, stands to reason you’ll need backup from your guide, huh? And I’m not happy about taking young Blair along. Not at all!” 

Now it was Jim’s turn to frown unhappily, the tone of his response betraying his own unease even as he felt Blair tense up beside him. 

“Don’t think I hadn’t thought of that, Mitch. It’s what worries me the most, truth to tell. The last thing I want to do is to expose Blair to danger, but I’m not sure I can do this without him,” and he looked down into his guide’s upturned face, needing to see for himself exactly what Blair’s reaction was to everything that had been said so far. 

Gazing into Blair’s round-eyed stare, Jim let his love and concern show in his own eyes and in his gentle and understanding expression as he murmured softly, “I’m sorry, babe. This isn’t fair on you, I know. Believe me, if I thought I could do this alone, I would. But I can’t risk zoning when I’m out in the woods, which is a distinct possibility without your input and backup. 

“But if you truly don’t feel able to come with me, I swear I won’t hold it against you. You didn’t sign up for this sort of action when you’re still so young and untrained. I’ll just try and go in closer instead and limit my use of the senses. I should still be able to get some valuable information.” 

But Blair knew exactly what Jim wasn’t saying, and he shook his head in vehement denial as he answered as forcefully as he could. 

“No way, Jim! If you have to go in closer, you’d not only be endangering yourself and Mitch unnecessarily, but you risk driving them underground if there really is something bad going on. Like you said, you need me. I’m going with you, even though I’m scared that I might let you down because I don’t have the experience.” 

Jim honestly didn’t think he could have been more proud of Blair than he was at that moment, even though it was heavily weighted with guilt and regret that he should be placing such a burden on the young guide’s shoulders. 

“Thank you, Blair. Your courage amazes me, kiddo, and I swear that I’ll take care of you. With you at my side I’ll be able to work from a considerable distance away, and I won’t let you out of my sight, I promise!” 

And Blair snickered at that, breaking the tension of the moment as he replied, “I trust you, My Sentinel. I know you’ll watch out for me. And I know that Mitch will watch out for both of us, too!” 

And all Mitch could do was shake his head in rueful admiration at his young friend’s bravado. “Damn straight, kid! I got your back, and his too!”  


\----------------------------------  


**Three days later: In the forest several miles out from Sweetwater:**  


Blair shivered as a trickle of icy rainwater found its way down his coat collar to run between his shoulder blades. It was the sort of weather he truly hated, wet and miserable with the poor light from lowering skies making what little there was penetrating the tree cover even dimmer than usual. But then again, it was perfect for what he, Jim and Mitch needed today, since their quarry surely wouldn’t expect to encounter any casual hunters or sportsmen out and about by choice. And if they had succeeded in their plan so far, those same bad guys would have no inkling that the law was on their tail either. 

He shivered again, this time from nervous excitement rather than cold, or even – much to his own surprise - from fear, although he knew that Jim would be monitoring him carefully anyway. Sure enough, the big man glanced quizzically down at him, and Blair responded with a small grin, the expression in his eyes enough to reassure Jim at least for the time being. 

The three of them had set out early this morning from the farm, intending to get as close to their target location as possible in order to hide themselves and lie in wait for the meeting Jim believed would take place today. Huddled together in their makeshift hide, Blair concentrated on containing his impatience, wanting to get up and stretch his legs even though he knew that was impossible. He was ruefully aware that both Mitch and Jim had had plenty of experience in developing and honing their patience during protracted stake-outs and the like, but right now he was finding it hard to sit still. As Jim twitched an inquisitive eyebrow at him again, he forced himself to settle down; sending his Sentinel an apologetic grin as he sought his centre the way Naomi had tried to teach him as a small child. 

After a few minutes of repeating his favourite mantra – _I am calm, I am relaxed_ – he decided that he did indeed feel a little more settled, and allowed his mind to wander, thinking about the events of the past three days and the role he hoped to play in order to help Jim achieve his goal. 

Recalling the reaction to his declaration that he intended to accompany Jim and Mitch on this information-gathering expedition, he admitted to himself that he felt guilty for the dismay his words had caused to the others present. And he was also honest enough to accept that for a brief moment a small part of him had been tempted to glom onto his friends’ concerns and remonstrations as an excuse not to go. But in the next instant, all that had been eclipsed by the realisation that this was his time. His opportunity to use the gift he’d been given to benefit both his Sentinel and his adopted family. And he was going to do the best he could, ready or not. 

Once the furore had died down again in the face of Blair’s quiet but obdurate words, Jim had asked that the other residents stay within the confines of the farm for the time being, and always within sight of one other, especially when working in the further fields. And it went without saying that the livestock was also to be kept close by until the threat had been removed. Jim was certain that they were all on the same page when it came to recognising the guilty parties, but he refused to allow his friends to place themselves in unnecessary danger, even though he knew that the menfolk at least were itching to take a more active part in the upcoming plan. Although he had little choice but to utilise the particular talents of two civilians, Mitch and Blair, it wasn’t something he did lightly, and he would have preferred not to use them at all if he felt that he had enough official backup to carry out the mission. 

Be that as it may, over the next forty eight hours, Jim made quite the production of appearing to have fallen for the Quinns’ diversion, and Blair couldn’t quite contain his small satisfied grin and the surge of pride he had in his Sentinel as he pondered on their tactics. 

Although Jim had asked Josiah and Darlene to increase their patrols in the general area of the logging district, he also insisted that they ensure that any surveillance of the Quinns’ compound was carried out surreptitiously. No way did he want to tip off Dawson and his family of ne’er-do-wells that he was onto them. He himself made a big show of increasing his own patrols around the community farm and the surrounding area, ostentatiously checking out the perimeter fencing of properties near to where the cattle had been shot, and keeping a protective eye on all the residents, particularly Blair, who remained practically glued to his side during daylight hours. 

However, under cover of night, and with Blair’s assistance, he had returned to the logging district, and stealthily approached the Quinn residence, just close enough to be able to utilise his hearing and learn enough in brief snatches of conversation to confirm his suspicions as regards the timing of the brothers’ next intended visit to their hunting cabin in the forest. And since Mitch was already familiar with that location, it hadn’t been too hard for the Sentinel to choose and build a suitable temporary hideout for the three of them far enough away for them to be virtually undetectable by the bad guys, but again close enough for him to be able use his senses to the full in order to gather detailed information on the nature of the gang’s activity. 

And that’s where they were now, and so far everything was looking good. As soon as Jim had received the call from the watching Darlene that Dawson, Bubba and Jordan Quinn were apparently on the move, Jim, Mitch and Blair had also set out from the farm, approaching the cabin by a more roundabout route and on foot for the last part of the journey so they could be settled in and under cover by the time the potential perps arrived. 

Although the interim wait had seemed interminable to Blair, it was actually only an hour or so before Jim signalled that he had heard vehicles approaching the well-hidden cabin along the narrow, muddy and rutted track, recognising Dawson Quinn’s truck as one of them by the unique sound of its supercharged engine. 

Meeting Blair’s anxious gaze, he offered a reassuring grin and brief nod, his eyes and expression communicating what his young guide had been expecting. Nodding firmly in understanding, Blair moved even closer to Jim’s side and rested his hand on the big man’s back, ready to ground his sentinel by scent and touch as Jim prepared to listen in. 

Over the next few hours, while Mitch looked on in grim admiration, Jim and Blair worked together with just a few short breaks to allow Jim to relax a little. By nightfall, the trucks departed again, and an exhausted sentinel and guide pair had succeeded in gathering all the information Jim needed. After waiting a while longer in order to allow the criminals to put enough distance between them, the three watchers set out for the farm, none of them prepared to allow their bone-deep weariness to prevent them from carrying out the next part of their self-appointed mission.  


\-----------------------------------  


**Shortly afterwards, back at the farm:**  


Once again Jim sat at the large kitchen table, preparing to address the residents who had gathered there to hear what he had learned. His chiselled features wore a stern and resolute expression, but the harsh lines bracketing his mouth and those at the corners of his eyes and between his brows bore testament to his exhaustion. However, the alert ice blue eyes and his upright posture also reassured everyone present that he was very far from incapacitated, as did his words once he began. 

On the other hand, the young guide seated at his side was positively wilting with weariness, his pale and drawn face and drooping eyelids due as much to mental stress and prolonged nervous tension as to physical exertion. But no one there, least of all his sentinel would have belittled him for it, even if Blair was ashamed on his own behalf, because it was hardly the sort of situation an untrained and inexperienced youngster should have to deal with. However, once Jim began to speak, Blair roused again, wanting desperately to hear the information that he had helped his sentinel to gather. 

“OK, folks, this is what I learned, thanks to Blair and Mitch’s help. And I have to say that it’s every bit as bad as I thought. 

“Firstly, I identified six individuals present in the cabin. Dawson, Bubba and Jordan Quinn arrived together, followed by Gus and two others, who I gather are some sort of cousins from out of state. There was some small talk, during which one of the strangers congratulated Jordan and Gus on their target practice and bemoaning the fact that they couldn’t get a few steaks out of it, which I guess solves any doubts we might have had about who was responsible for the deaths of your cattle. 

“Anyhow, after that, they got down to business, and although I’ll need to do some checking with Portland PD to confirm details, this is what they discussed. 

“Apparently, about two years ago, Dawson, Gus, and these cousins were part of a gang who pulled off a bank robbery in Portland, Oregon. It seems to have been a pretty slick operation, so I doubt if they were the masterminds behind it, but whatever the case, they got away with a large amount of cash and bearer bonds, which they were intelligent enough to hide until they could safely use it. And now it’s been decided that it’s been long enough, and they’re ready to distribute it amongst the gang members. So in two days’ time, the cousins will be returning to the cabin with the Quinns’ share of the loot, and I intend to be there to take them in.” The steely glint in his eyes convinced his listeners of his determination, and they had no doubt he would make good his proposition. They just needed to know how he intended to do it. 

Nodding in understanding, it was Aaron who spoke up first, his craggily handsome face dark with uncharacteristic anger. “So now we know. And although I guess it was to be expected, it’s still a kick in the teeth to know how those assholes think of us. That we’re easy pickings and only fit for using as diversionary tactic material. And for our ‘entertainment value’ for their sick idea of fun. 

“So how are you going to progress this, Jim? Is there anything we can do to help without jeopardising any legal activity?” 

Regarding the other man thoughtfully, Jim considered his response carefully. He appreciated Aaron’s offer, as he also sympathised with the man’s indignation and hurt, but he didn’t believe that it would be necessary or possible to involve any more of the residents now. 

“Thanks for the offer, Aaron, but no. As long as my suspicions are confirmed by the appropriate authorities, I think it’s going to be way too big of an issue for our small police presence to deal with. The fibbies’ll no doubt want to get involved since the robbery took place out of state, and they usually dictate who else they want to bring in. Or co-opt,” he added, with a disgusted grimace. “And although usually I’d resent that, like I used to when I was in Cascade’s MCU, now I say bring ‘em on. Whatever it takes. 

“And now, I’m going to go and start getting things moving. The sooner the better. And no,” he added gently when Blair made to get to his feet beside him. “You’ve done enough for today, Chief, and I’m more than grateful. But I won’t be using my senses just to do some telephoning, so I want you to get some sleep. I’ll come by tomorrow and let you know what’s happening, OK?” 

And despite his disappointment, Blair knew that Jim was right. He wouldn’t be any use to the sentinel while he was feeling dead on his feet, so he nodded reluctantly even as he soaked up the comfort offered in Jim’s warm hug. Tomorrow he had no doubt that he would have work to do.  


\------------------------------------  


**Part 7: A Lost Cause:**  


**Two days later, near the Quinns’ cabin:**  


Once again Jim huddled in the drizzly rain-soaked hide, ears straining to pick up every last bit of possible information about the activity taking place in the remote cabin. Grounded by the presence of his guide, who was pressed closely at his back, one hand rubbing small circles between Jim’s broad shoulder blades, he extended his hearing as far as he could. He was aware of Blair’s unique and attractive scent, even though it was overlaid by the same nervous excitement that caused the tremors wracking the youngster’s slender frame, and part of his consciousness sang in fervent gratitude for his guide’s love and commitment. However, he also felt that familiar and uncomfortable burden of guilt at having to rely on Blair to enable him to do his job, and he knew that whatever happened, there was no way he would allow Blair to be placed in any more danger than he presently was. 

Because this time they had company other than Mitch; who, as a civilian, had been forbidden to take part despite his angry remonstrations; and although Jim accepted it as inevitable, he still couldn’t help but feel a certain amount of resentment at how this small task force had been organised.  


\-----------------------------------  


When he had left Blair at the farm two days ago in the hope that the young guide could get some much-needed sleep, Jim had returned to his office to bring Josiah and Darlene up to speed before tackling the necessary but unpalatable task of contacting the FBI’s Portland Field Office. He made sure he contacted Portland PD beforehand to find out more about the still open but unsolved case, and the detective with whom he spoke at least showed his appreciation for the new information Jim supplied. 

On the other hand, he had had a much cooler reception from the FBI agency, and was hard put not to hang up in exasperated annoyance. SAC Leahy might not have been quite such an arrogant asshole as SAC Mulroney of the Cascade office, with whom Jim had had the misfortune to work on occasion, but he was still way too self-important for Jim’s taste. As expected, he immediately claimed responsibility for assembling and coordinating the task force necessary to take the perps down, and although it was blatantly obvious that he would dearly have liked to omit Jim from his team, he reluctantly admitted that he could use the sentinel’s unique skillset anyway. 

After terminating his calls, Jim had finally succumbed to his exhaustion and driven home to snatch a few hours’ sleep, knowing that the next day or so would be stressful enough due to the organisation needed to put together a workable operation and the team with which to carry it out. 

As expected, the following morning saw a flurry of telephone exchanges and faxed information as Leahy put together his plan of action. Naturally there was no way any of the other personnel involved, comprising FBI agents, a few Portland PD officers and even a State Trooper or two, could turn up in Sweetwater, as the town was way too small to have their presence go unnoticed. However, Leahy himself, accompanied by one of his agents, did insist on visiting the community farm in order to meet with Jim in person and to get the general lie of the land. 

And hadn’t _that_ been a fun event.  


\--------------------------------  


Once again in a by now sadly familiar setting, Jim, Blair and some of the residents sat in the kitchen, their faces reflecting various degrees of anxiety, dislike and irritation as they faced their visitors. This time, it was Molly, Aaron, Mitch and Stephan who were present, their partners, family members and friends otherwise occupied with necessary chores around the farm. His sharp-featured face tight with thin-lipped annoyance, SAC Leahy regarded the small gathering with barely disguised distaste, while his silent clone sat beside him, keeping his own council as he too inspected their hosts. 

When the pair had pulled into the yard, looking completely out of place in their unmarked sedan and formal suits, Aaron had greeted them genially enough, as was his nature, but soon changed his stance at the terse and barely civil reaction he received in response. As Jim pulled in seconds later, he knew instantly that this was going to be a difficult meeting, especially when Blair exited the house and eagerly ran over to greet him, a wide smile of relief tinged with nervousness lighting his attractive face. As sentinel and guide exchanged a warm hug, Jim had glanced up to catch the fleeting sneer of disdain that flashed across Leahy’s face, mirrored in that of his partner. 

_Well, damn ‘em, that’s what I say!_ he thought to himself. _If they can’t accept or understand the sentinel and guide dynamic, that’s their problem._

Meeting the agents’ regard with a cool and knowing stare of his own, he simply nodded to Aaron in friendly greeting, and turned to follow the older man into the house, saying, “Let’s get this show on the road, shall we? I’ve got things to do.” 

It wasn’t the best start to the meeting, for sure, but Jim honestly couldn’t care less. All he wanted was to get the whole affair over with so he could concentrate on his plans for his and Blair’s future together. And that looked less and less as if it might include remaining in the role of a small-town lawman. 

Once in the kitchen, Leahy had commenced by establishing the guidelines he plainly expected everyone present to follow. Completely ignoring any looks or murmurs of dissent, he outlined the plan as he saw it, only deferring to Jim when he needed clarification on points such as the identity and nature of the perps and the location in which the arrest was intended to take place. He made it clear at the outset that he wouldn’t tolerate any input or interference from anyone else present, or even Jim’s deputies, claiming that he only wanted experienced field operatives in his team. 

And of course, although he obviously hated to admit it, he was forced to include Jim in that category, since he had automatically checked the man’s background and discovered that Ellison was far more than the local lawman Leahy had initially assumed him to be. Indeed, he had probably had more experience both through his military service and in the Cascade PD than most of Leahy’s own agents, but that didn’t mean that Leahy was happy to accept him. Part of the reasoning behind this reluctance was that he was pretty sure that Ellison would have no problem with making waves or questioning Leahy’s authority if he felt the need, and the other part was most definitely on account of Ellison’s guide. 

Whatever Jim might have thought, Leahy was, in fact, familiar with the relationships likely to exist between sentinels and guides, even if at present he didn’t have a working pair either attached to his department or otherwise at his disposal. But as far as he was concerned, although the benefits of such a team far outweighed the discomfort their intimate behaviours elicited in him and some of his colleagues, he didn’t have to like it, and he especially didn’t want to witness the relationship between Ellison and that pretty little hippy boy. The kid was too young and too innocent to be of any use other than to ground his sentinel, and as far as Leahy was concerned, he could even be a positive handicap. 

But he knew he needed the sentinel’s input on this occasion, so he just had to suck it up and do his best to keep the boy on the side-lines as much as possible; a decision that actually relieved Jim no end even if it wasn’t made altruistically.  


\----------------------------------  


So now here they were, back in their original hide but now accompanied by Leahy, his usual agent companion and two officers from Portland PD, all awaiting his information. Other members of the task force were dispersed in other strategic locations at a safe distance from the cabin, ready to move in on Leahy’s orders once Jim had given the go-ahead. 

Concentrating hard, Jim had already ascertained that three of the perps were in the cabin; their voices identifying them as Dawson, Jordan and Bubba. Now all they needed was for the other three to arrive with the loot, and they could get this show on the road. With the resources they had at their disposal, and the element of surprise, it should be straightforward enough, but Jim was far too experienced to be complacent. Murphy’s Law wasn’t discriminative, so it was best to be prepared. 

Feeling an extra strong shudder rattle Blair’s frame, Jim shot him a quizzical sideways glance, to be met with a small, strained grin and silently-mouthed, “Sorry, man. Just cold!” Jim’s lips twitched in a brief answering grin, then the next moment he was back on full alert, having heard the distant rumble of an approaching vehicle. 

Communicating his information to Leahy by means of tapping his ear and pointing in the direction of the track leading to the cabin, he literally felt the ensuing rise of tension and vigilance in his companions even as he heard Blair’s grounding heart beats increase dramatically in his guide’s chest. He had no time to offer comfort and reassurance, however, trusting that his young guide would find for himself the inner core of courage and endurance that Jim was certain he had. 

During the next few minutes, Jim concentrated even harder, relying on Blair’s presence to keep him from zoning on the mass of information he was able to access. As the vehicle pulled up outside the cabin, he heard three men climb out of the cab. At least one of them moved around to the rear to haul at something in the truck bed, and he easily picked up the desultory conversation carrying on between them. 

“Yo, ‘Lijah! Need a little help, cuz?” 

“Yeah, well, if’n you’d stop grinnin’ like a loon and make yerself useful, I could get this done a whole lot quicker!” 

“Awwwww! Too heavy for you? Move over, Squirt, and let a real man give you a hand.” 

“Fuck off, Gus! You wouldn’t even be offerin’ if it wasn’t money. But seein’ as it is, yeah, you can give me a hand.” 

Jim tracked the noises indicating that something heavy was being hauled out of the truck bed and carried into the cabin, and then concentrated on the conversation and movements inside. 

He heard Dawson Quinn’s distinctive, nasal voice addressing the new arrivals. 

“’Bout fuckin’ time you got here, boys. We’ve been waiting for this share-out for long enough, so let’s see what we’ve got. You’re sure this is all of our shares, then?” 

“Yeah, yeah, Daw. Keep yer hair on. We watched Riccardo divvying it up, so we know that this is what’s due to the family. The boss’ll make sure the others get their dues, and then he’ll be going back to Mexico. Did say that he’d be in touch if he ever decides to do another job though. Guess that’ll depend on how long this lasts, huh?” 

“Yeah, well, we’ll see about that,” Dawson answered gruffly, and his words were followed by the sounds of splintering wood suggesting that a large crate was being opened. 

As soon as Jim was certain that the cabin’s occupants were all engaged in checking out the loot, he dialled down his hearing and turned to Leahy. 

“That’s it, Leahy. They’re all there, and busy with the share-out. Guess this is as good a time as any?” 

Nodding briskly, Leahy spoke into the mic attached to his collar and gave the word to move in, while Jim turned to face Blair, placing his hands on the boy’s shoulders. His words were gentle but assertive; because he wanted to make sure Blair obeyed him without question. 

“OK, Chief. I want you to stay here and wait for me, right? I promise that I won’t be using the senses too much from hereon in, so I won’t need you with me. But I want you to promise me that you won’t move from here, OK? I need to know you’re safe.” 

Blair’s expression was stricken, but nevertheless he nodded reluctantly. He knew Jim was only looking out for him, and he also knew he wasn’t trained for working under possible fire. The last thing he wanted was to put Jim in danger through his inexperience, so he replied meekly, “I promise, Jim. But please be careful! Please don’t get hurt!” 

“I won’t, kiddo. Now, we’re moving out, so get back under cover and wait for me. See you soon, Chief,” and with that, Jim was gone, moving stealthily through the undergrowth on the heels of the others in his team as they closed in on the cabin. 

It seemed like an age to Blair as he waited in the hide until he heard the distant sound of Leahy using a bullhorn to demand the gang’s surrender. He bit his lip nervously, praying that they would give up without a fight even though he knew that it was unlikely. Sure enough, the sound of gunfire echoed from the cabin, followed by more shots as the task force retaliated. Blair prayed to the goddess and all the deities he could think of for a swift end to the fire fight, with no casualties on either side. Even if he knew that the Quinn family were no good, he didn’t want anyone to die today. 

The exchange of fire ended as abruptly as it began, and the sudden silence was almost oppressive. Blair wondered what was going on, desperately wanting to know that Jim was OK, and so tempted to get out from under cover to go and find out for himself. But he didn’t want to anger his Sentinel, any more than he wanted to jeopardise the outcome of the mission, so he set himself to wait, biting his thumbnail in nervous anticipation until he heard the sounds of someone approaching through the undergrowth. 

_Jim! Please let it be Jim!_ he thought eagerly, scrambling to his feet to greet his returning hero. 

Only to find himself staring down the barrel of a rifle clutched in Jordan Quinn’s hands. 

For a moment time seemed to stand still as Blair gulped in fear, transfixed by the sight of the large calibre weapon pointing at his chest. Slowly raising terrified eyes, he stared into Jordan’s furious and frightened gaze, realising that the other young man hadn’t expected to find anyone here as he tried to make his getaway from the ambush. But Jordan’s expression hardened as he sneered at Blair, in the younger boy’s imagination plainly deciding that a little payback was due to him, or perhaps even thinking that the hippy kid could be his ticket out of this mess. 

Blair wasn’t wrong, sad to say. “Get over here, runt,” Jordan snarled, jerking the rifle threateningly. When Blair stumbled forward a few steps, he barked, “That’s far enough for now. Keep still if you want to live!” 

When Blair complied, he shifted the rifle to his other hand in a practiced move, holding it firmly under his arm as his free right hand reached into his deep pockets to draw out a semi-automatic pistol. Keeping the smaller gun trained on Blair, he swung the rifle up and back in order to carry it by the lanyard looped around his shoulder, his eyes never leaving Blair for a moment. 

“OK, runt. Come here, now. We’re getting out of here, and if you’re lucky, I might let you live.” 

Blair knew he had no option but to comply with Jordan’s command, knowing that the desperate young man wouldn’t have any qualms about shooting to disable, if not to actually kill him. And he also knew he needed to delay the inevitable for as long as possible to give Jim a chance to rescue him. Because that certainty alone was enough to prevent him from dissolving into a panic-stricken mess. Jim would come. He just hoped it was before Jordan hurt him too badly. 

When Blair was close enough, Jordan ordered him to turn around, and grabbing the smaller youth by the collar of his jacket, forced him to move forward, the barrel of the handgun pressed into the small of his back. 

“Move, runt. The quicker we get out of here, the better chance you get to survive. Maybe!” and Blair was forced to obey, stumbling deeper into the forest and praying that Jim would be in time.  


\---------------------------------  


Meanwhile, at the cabin, the bust had gone down relatively easily despite the fire fight. Thanks to Jim’s enhanced sight and hearing, even without straining too hard he was able to discern their targets’ locations within the small building, and once the shooting began, was able to pinpoint their firing positions and take out at least two of them with sentinel accuracy. The other members of the task force quickly subdued the others, after lobbing a tear gas grenade into the cabin through a broken rear window, and it was all over with no casualties amongst the good guys. 

As far as the perps were concerned, although both Dawson and Bubba had received non-life-threatening wounds courtesy of Jim’s careful marksmanship, one of the other cousins had suffered a fatal gunshot wound, while Gus had managed to knock himself out while trying to escape from the choking tear gas through a side window. 

However, even as Leahy grinned smugly at the success of the ambush, Jim grabbed his arm, shaking it roughly as he growled out, “Jordan’s not here! He must have made his escape out the back of the cabin when the shooting started! Where were the guys who were supposed to be watching the rear? How could they have missed him?” 

Yanking his arm free, Leahy scowled at the furious sentinel. “How the hell should I know, Ellison? It’s not like he can get far, and we’ll put an APB out on him if we have to. He’s the least of our worries!” 

“You’re kidding, right?” Jim replied incredulously. “Jordan’s the one who shot the Briggs’ cattle. He’s a gun nut who enjoys hurting others, and Blair’s out there on his own! I’m going back to the hide.” 

“No way, Ellison! I need you to check out the cabin while the others deal with these guys…” 

“Check it yourself, Leahy!” Jim snarled, already moving off. “My Guide’s the only thing I care about right now!” And before Leahy could utter another word, he was off and running back the way they had come, nothing in his mind now but to find Blair and reassure himself that his Guide was alone and unharmed. 

However, even as he approached the hide, he could tell that Blair was no longer there, although his lingering scent told Jim that he hadn’t left that long ago. Having said that, that same beloved scent was also overlaid with the tang of real distress, and tainted with another, more feral and unpleasant odour, so that Jim knew that wherever his Guide had gone, he wasn’t alone. 

Cursing, Jim reached the small hide, and quickly cast about for traces of tracks leading away from the site. They were easy enough to see even without sentinel vision, so he set off in pursuit, moving quickly but quietly so as not to reveal his presence to whomever had taken Blair. 

Within minutes he was able to hear distant sounds of at least two sets of feet stumbling unsteadily through the undergrowth on the wooded hillside above him, so he quickened his pace and closed in on his quarry, primed and ready to defend his Guide as necessary. Sure enough, mere minutes later he saw two figures emerge into a small clearing up ahead, and he crept up close enough to call out a warning. 

“Jordan! Jordan Quinn! Stop right there, son. This is Sheriff Ellison, Jordan. We have the rest of your family in custody, Jordan. Give it up now, before you get hurt!” 

Almost spitting in shock and rage, Jordan dragged Blair to a halt and spun them both around to face the direction from whence the voice was coming, using the smaller body as a shield as he desperately sought the speaker’s location. 

“Where are you, you fucker? Come on out, _Sheriff,_ ” he sneered nastily. “You won’t shoot me, man. Not as long as I’ve got your queer little butt-buddy here! Tell you what! You get me out of here, and I’ll let you have your little toy boy back in one piece, OK? Just keep those fucking feds away from me!” 

“You know that’s not going to happen, Jordan. Give up now, and it’ll go easier on you. Come on now. Be sensible and let Blair go.” Even as he spoke, Jim emerged from the bushes, his semi-automatic pistol in hand although he held it unthreateningly out to his side. His eyes went unerringly to Blair’s white face, noting the round-eyed, panicked expression but also aware of the flash of relief and trust that warmed the blue depths of Blair’s beautiful orbs. Offering his Guide a tiny smile and nod of encouragement, he turned his full attention back to Jordan, whose eyes were anything but beautiful. Instead, the muddy brown gaze burned with a fury akin to madness, and Jim realised with a pang of resigned dismay that there would be no negotiating with this kid. 

Peripherally aware that there were others making their way towards the clearing, Jim ignored them in favour of facing down Jordan, and trying to put as much sincerity into his expression as possible. No, he certainly didn’t want Blair hurt, and wouldn’t hesitate to attack in order to protect his Guide, but neither did he want to kill this young man, however damaged. The kid couldn’t help who his father was, any more than he could help the vicious and amoral environment in which he had been raised. But any suggestion of serious threat to Blair and he was going down anyway. 

It was the arrival of Leahy and two of his agents that tilted the balance against any likelihood of peaceful surrender. Realising that Ellison was no longer alone; Jordan reacted the only way he knew. Grabbing Blair by the hair, he raised the semi-auto pistol in his right hand and jammed it beneath the shorter boy’s chin, his eyes wild with fury and panic. 

“Keep away, all of you, or he dies! I mean it!” and he ground the pistol barrel hard enough into the soft flesh of Blair’s jaw to bring tears of pain to the young guide’s eyes. 

For a long moment, the tableau froze again into a kind of insoluble stand-off, until Blair decided that enough was enough. Staring straight at Jim, he mouthed sub vocally, “Now, Jim,” and let himself drop bonelessly to the ground. Unbalanced by the sudden weight, Jordan was left unprotected for an instant, and that was all Jim needed. Swiftly raising his own gun, he took a single shot with sentinel precision, and Jordan went down, a bullet between his eyes. 

Scrambling to his feet, Blair pushed himself away from his fallen captor, and ran into Jim’s open arms, unable to contain the sob of pure relief that shook his slender frame. Wrapping his arms tightly around his precious bundle Jim turned away from the scene, all his attention now on taking care of his Guide and returning to his cabin as quickly as possible. 

Let Leahy take care of the bloody aftermath. Any repercussions and recriminations could wait until the Sentinel had reassured himself that the Guide was unhurt and safe within his territory once again.  


\---------------------------------------  


**Epilogue: A Future worth Fighting For:**  


**Six months later, MCU bullpen:**  


“Yo, Jim, my man! Is your young shadow coming in today?” 

Turning in his seat, a warm grin lighting his handsome face, Jim watched Henri approach, the young detective bouncing in his usual jaunty manner while his dapper partner Rafe followed at a more conservative pace. 

“Hey, H. Yeah. Blair’s got a class at Rainier first thing, then he’ll be coming in later. We’ll get some paperwork done, then he said he’d put in a couple of hours helping Connor with painting and decorating her new apartment. Don’t know where he gets his energy from, frankly. Makes me feel tired just watching him sometimes.” 

Perching a hip on Jim’s desk, H nodded in faux sympathy. “Know what you mean, man. Seems like the Energiser Bunny on speed, huh? Then again, it must be nice to have your own personal secretary and IT expert, Jim. When was the last time you had to do your own reports? Think I could get the same sort of assistance?” and he grinned suggestively at his partner, who recoiled in mock indignation. 

“In your dreams, brother! Do your own reports, like I have to do! Detective First Class too now, as you well know!” and he grinned smugly as he pretended to buff his nails against his immaculate suit coat. Then, turning to address Jim, Rafe continued, “So, is Blair enjoying the summer school then? He must be really excited about starting his proper courses in the Fall. What’s he doing again?” 

“Well, I have to admit I couldn’t be more pleased for him, Brian. I knew he was really bright, but because he didn’t have much formal schooling or qualifications I thought he might only be accepted for the Guide Training Programme to start with. But he aced his entrance exams, so has been accepted on a full degree course also. He says he wants to specialise in Anthropology and Sentinel Studies in due course, and I don’t see why that shouldn’t be possible. He might even be Doctor Sandburg one of these days!” 

“That’s great, Jim. Especially as I’m sure he won’t neglect his duties as your Guide. Think he’ll ever choose to go to the academy, though?” 

“I don’t think so, Brian,” Jim replied thoughtfully. “To be honest, I can’t ever see him carrying. He’s too gentle a soul to be willing to take a life in the course of duty. Not that he doesn’t have his own share of courage under fire. He’s proved that already, unfortunately. And I have to admit I’d prefer he didn’t have to toughen up that much through working alongside me as a cop even though a certain amount is inevitable. It’s refreshing to live with a partner who still has such an optimistic view on people and the world in general, despite the strange sort of life he’s led.” 

“And that’s a view I’m sure he’ll always keep, Jim,” another voice chimed in as the newly-arrived Joel Taggart moved up to join the group. “That boy’s a delight in every way, and I’m so glad you found each other. And once he’s finished his basic training programme and can join you in the field as your official guide, I think we can look forward to outstanding results in this department. Not that they aren’t good already,” he hastened to add when H snorted in pretended affront. 

“Yeah, you’re right, Joel,” H chuckled in wry acceptance. “Jim’s always had a great arrest and conviction record, and now he’s back with the help of a guide like Blair, I think we’ll soon top the charts again. Can’t complain at that, man! Reflects well on us all.” 

Just then, a familiar bellow rang out from the direction of the Captain’s office as Simon poked his head around the door. 

“Ellison, my office! And don’t you others have work to do?” 

Sharing rueful grins, the group broke up, and a smiling Jim made his way over to comply with his boss and friend’s command. Entering the office, he closed the door behind him, saying, “You called, boss? What can I do for you?” 

“You can sit yourself down for a start, Jim. Just wanted the take the opportunity to have a chat, as friend to friend. Seems too long since we’ve had the time. Coffee?” 

“Sure, Simon. Smells good.” 

“Yeah, it’s really not bad this time,” Simon agreed somewhat reluctantly as he poured them both a mug of his latest gourmet blend. “But you know what I always say…” and grinned when Jim chimed in cheerfully with his next words. “It all tastes like Maxwell House to me!” 

Settling down to savour the fragrant brew, both men relaxed in each other’s company for a few restful minutes before Simon set his mug down and smiled speculatively at his friend and subordinate. 

“So, Jim, how’s it going between you and Blair? I have to say that I was really impressed with your nailing the Grantham case last week. Without your senses, and the kid backing you up, we would never have found the forensic evidence necessary to put that sick pervert away for life. I never thought I’d admit it, but that young man is already of huge benefit to the department, and will be even more so once he’s fully trained and ready to accompany you out in the field. 

“And not only that, but your colleagues have taken to him so well too. He’ll probably always have his detractors amongst the die-hards out there; too young, too pretty, and too darned smart! But with you and his friends to protect him, I think he’ll do OK. And Daryl thinks the world of him – can’t wait for our next fishing trip together – so I have to thank the kid for that little miracle also! 

“All in all, it’s great to have you back, man, but I’m sorry too that you felt you had to leave Sweetwater. It can’t have been an easy decision.” 

Jim frowned pensively for a moment as he considered his reply. He was genuinely pleased and relieved that Simon and his friends had accepted him back so readily, but it hadn’t been easy on Blair. 

“Well, as to that, Simon, to be brutally honest, I couldn’t wait to see the back of that place, at least as far as employment was concerned. You know, after the Quinn arrest, you’d think that there would be congratulations all round, or at least acceptance, because that family’s been the bane of a lot of the local people’s lives for too long. But no. Although there were those who were glad to see the back of them, and a few who were genuinely supportive of both me and Blair, for the most part there was a lot of resentment. They couldn’t accept the fact that an outsider had been forced to kill one of their own, even a crazy kid like Jordan Quinn, especially when it was in order to save a hippy nobody like Blair. Their words, not mine. The hard part was asking Blair to leave the farm to come and stay with me in Cascade. It was the only thing even approaching a real home that he had ever had, and Aaron and Molly Briggs were far better parents to him than his own mother ever was.” 

“Well, as to that, Jim, I’m guessing that it wasn’t as hard on him as you think. I mean, for sure he misses them, but he’s so head over heels in love with you, I think he’d follow you anywhere, even to hell and back. And I also reckon what he has now with you must feel like a real home and family at last. Putting his name on the deeds to the loft must surely provide him with a proper sense of security. And it’s not as if you’ve cut your ties there completely, is it? I mean, you’ve kept that beautiful cabin as a vacation home, so you and Blair can use it when you visit with his friends at the farm and just enjoy the peace and quiet. 

“And all that great fishing!” he added with a wide smile. 

Jim grinned at his friend’s words, appreciating the real warmth and conviction behind them. 

“I hope so, Simon. I mean, every time we bond I try to drive home to him how much he means to me – how I’ll always love and care for him. And now we’re fully committed, I think it’s finally getting through to him.” 

“TMI, Jim, TMI!” laughed Simon. “Some things are best left unsaid! But I’m glad to hear it though, my friend. He’s a keeper after all, but don’t tell him I said that!” 

“What, and spoil your rep as a hard ass? Never, Captain!” snickered Jim in response. “But are you up for poker night at the loft this week? It’s our turn, I think.” 

“Just try and stop me, Jim! But you might warn young Blair that I don’t like being taken to the cleaners every time. I think between us, the gang’s paying for next year’s tuition fees all by ourselves!” 

At that, Jim laughed out loud, the wholesome levity raising his spirits almost as well as could his Guide’s simple presence. 

“Amen to that, sir! And we thank you all,” he joked insincerely with a polite inclination of his head, grinning wickedly at Simon’s pained grimace. 

“Go, shoo!” the bigger man grunted, trying vainly for his customary ferocious glare. “Get that paperwork out of the way – or have Blair do it for you – then you might as well take off. You can help Blair with Connor’s painting project, can’t you?” he added sugar-sweet, chuckling in turn at Jim’s now wry expression. 

“Gee, thanks, sir,” he mock-whined, then smiled widely again. “I might just do that. And here comes Blair,” he added, cocking his head in an unconscious ‘listening’ pose. 

“And Connor’s with him, talk of the devil. See you soon, sir,” and with that he let himself out of the office, unaware of the smiling, dark eyes that tracked his progress across the bullpen to where his guide and now lover had just entered.  


\---------------------------------  


“Hey, Jim!” Blair’s enthusiastic welcome was balm to Jim’s soul as the young man virtually bounced into his waiting arms. “Missed you so much, man,” the soft words were murmured into Jim’s neck and shoulder as Jim drew his guide into a warm hug against his broad chest, completely uncaring as to how this by now familiar action was received by the other bullpen occupants. His friends and close colleagues were more than OK with it, and weren’t shy in saying so, so anyone else’s narrow-minded opinion didn’t matter to him. 

“Me too, kiddo,” Jim whispered into a curl-covered ear as he released his warm bundle, putting his hands on the youngster’s shoulders as he gazed fondly into Blair’s upturned face, relishing the bright-eyed adoration directed up at him, and knowing that it was for him alone. 

“So, how did your class go? I’m guessing it went well, judging by how you were bending Megan’s ear about it on the way up?” 

Blushing fetchingly, Blair grinned back. “Yeah, it was great, man! It was an anthro catch-up session, and I had it covered already because it was one of the places I visited with Naomi. For a while, anyhow,” and his face lost some of its animation as a brief flash of sorrow darkened his eyes for a moment. 

Inwardly cursing Blair’s mother for the pain she was still causing him through her stubborn estrangement, he tried not to let it show on his face as he replied. “That’s good to know, kiddo. I think you’ll do just fine when you start properly next term, and I don’t think they’ll have much to teach you at Guide School either. You’re a natural, kiddo. Even Simon says so!” 

His enthusiasm back with a bound, Blair beamed at him. “Thanks, Jim! That’s good of you to say! So, where’s the paperwork you want me to do? I’d better get on with it if I’m going to help Megan this afternoon.” 

“Well, as to that, Sandy, don’t feel you have to hurry, mate. I’m just grateful for any help you can give me. Painting’s not my strong suit, so no worries, love,” and Megan patted his flushed cheek, grinning from Blair to Jim and back, and sniggering unrepentantly at Jim’s automatic bridling at her familiarity with his Guide. 

However, he couldn’t maintain his irritation for long in the face of Blair’s endearing shyness, so he smirked at Megan as he threw a possessive arm around Blair’s shoulders. “If that’s the case, Megs, then how about another pair of hands too? Simon’s given me the go-ahead to knock off early once my willing slave has completed the outstanding paperwork to his satisfaction, and though I say it myself, I’m pretty good at DIY stuff.” 

Megan’s pretty face lit up with a wide, if slightly astounded smile. “You mean it, Jimbo? Well, that’s just bonzer, mate! Tell you what; I’ll get the beer and the tucker for later, OK? It’s not as if you’ll have to drive anywhere!” 

“You’re on, Megs! Come on, Chief, you ready to get stuck in?” And Blair’s happy smile was proof enough that he certainly was.  


\-----------------------------------  


**Later that afternoon, Megan’s new apartment, #204, 852 Prospect:**  


“What d’ya mean, you don’t like pink? It’s great! Just what the doctor ordered, Jimbo! And just think, if I’d have bought the loft, I’d have painted that pink too!” Megan’s strident Aussie accent was loud enough to be downright painful to sensitive sentinel ears, so it was a good job Jim had dialled down to guard against that eventuality. As Blair giggled uncontrollably behind his hand, Jim regarded his fiery colleague, his face a picture of innocence. 

“But Megs,” he began mildly. “It’s ALL pink! I mean, granted, there’s different contrasting shades but it’s still very…um… _pink!”_

“Well, bugger, I _like_ it!” Megan huffed, a perplexed frown wrinkling her pretty brow. Then her face cleared as she noted the pure, uncomplicated joy and amusement in her two friends’ – and now neighbours’ – faces. 

“Very funny, har-de-har,” she snickered, paint-smeared hands on hips as she grinned reluctantly back at them, her affection plain to read in her eyes. “Got me going there, Jimbo, for sure. But seriously, mates, thank you so much for all your hard work. Got the job done in no time, far quicker than I expected, so you both deserve a treat. I’m going to order in Chinese, OK? And by the time we’ve cleaned up a bit it should be here. Beer, Jimbo? I’ve got soda for you if you like, Sandy.” 

Both men nodded in cheerful agreement, and Blair set about collecting up the wet paint brushes for cleaning while Jim tapped the lids back onto the still partially full paint cans. By the time they had finished most of the tidy-up and gotten as much of the paint off themselves as possible, Megan had pulled the dust sheets off the kitchen table and the meal was delivered, so they settled down to eat, their appetites voracious after all their hard work. 

Eventually, comfortably full and pleasantly relaxed they sat back, smiling amicably at one another. Megan sighed in deep satisfaction before saying, “Thank you so much, mates. This place looks really great, and I feel so lucky. I mean, it was great to find out that you were coming back, Jimbo, and with a Guide to boot, but it couldn’t have worked out better when I found out that this place was going up for rent. It’s a great building, and even better to have two such good mates close by. I’m one lucky sheila. And just so’s you know, I talked it over with my folks back in Oz, and they support my decision. I’m going to apply for US citizenship when my exchange tour’s up. What do you think?” 

She couldn’t have been more delighted when Blair’s eyes lit up with real pleasure. “Oh, my, that’d be so cool, Megan! I really like having you close by, and you’ve been so nice to me.” 

Casting a quizzical glance at Jim, she was equally pleased at his response, warmed by his honesty. 

“I agree with Blair, Megs. You’re a great asset to the department, and we’d be sorry to lose you. And Blair’s right. You’ve been nothing but supportive, both to him and to me, and anyone who treats my Guide so well is OK in my books. So go for it, Megs, and good luck.” 

“Thanks, guys. That’s great to know, and I’ll definitely be applying now. But if you don’t mind, I’m going to shoo you out now. I have an early start in the morning to make up for the extra time off I’ve had today, so I need to catch some ZZZZZZs. And I need to get the paint splodges out of my hair! So g’night, boys, sleep well, and see you in the morning, cobbers.” 

And with that, she showed a grinning sentinel and guide out, to make their way up one flight of stairs to #307, which they entered with a shared sigh of relief and satisfaction for a job well done.  


\---------------------------------------  


“You OK, Chief?” Jim asked, as he made his way over to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. “That was a surprisingly enjoyable afternoon and evening, but I have to admit I’m pretty much tuckered out, as Megs would say. But it was worth it, wasn’t it? She was really pleased that we got so much done.” 

Catching himself mid-yawn, Blair nodded in agreement. “Yeah, Jim, it was good. I really like Megan, and I’m so pleased she wants to stay in the department. She makes it obvious that she really likes me, and it’s such a comfort to me. I mean, most of your friends are really accepting and all, but I know that I’m not what some of your other colleagues would have wanted for you.” 

“Then that’s their problem, babe,” replied Jim firmly, returning to Blair’s side to take him into his arms. “As far as I’m concerned, things couldn’t have turned out better, and I hope you believe that, my Guide.” 

“Yeah. Yes, I do, Jim. Most of the time anyway. But sometimes I feel – I don’t know – unworthy? I mean, I know you show me all the time how much you love me. I’m sorry, man. It’s just the way I am, I guess. Still worried that I’ll let you down sometime,” and he hung his head in shame, hating himself for his persistent insecurity. 

“Look at me, Chief, and believe me,” Jim murmured, raising Blair’s head in order to meet the shy gaze. 

“I understand your anxiety, babe, even though it pains me to see it. But I also know that it’s getting better every day. Every time we bond, I can feel your growing conviction, Chief, and I truly admire your courage. Together we’re unstoppable, kiddo. Simon knows it, our friends know it, and soon you will too. 

“So, I suggest we have a shower, get comfortable, and have an early night ourselves. Don’t know about you, but a cuddle sounds really good right about now,” and he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, to Blair’s open amusement. 

He was rewarded by a beaming smile as Blair snuggled up against him. “Ooh, yeah, I’m down with that, my Sentinel. And if you don’t mind,” he added shyly, “I’d like to bond if you’re not too tired?” 

“Tired? Are you kidding?” Jim responded eagerly. “Come on then, lover. Let’s hit that shower, and get upstairs. All of a sudden, I feel a surge of energy coming on.” 

And with a happy giggle, Blair broke free of his hold and headed for the bathroom at top speed, quickly followed by his ardent Sentinel. Tonight their shared shower was going to be _hot._  


\-------------------------------  


**Sometime later, in Jim and Blair’s bedroom:**  


Jim lay on his back, relaxed and comfortable, and half covered by his own warm Blair-blanket. His well-loved and sated guide snored softly in his arms, curly head tucked into his neck, and one leg thrown possessively across his thighs. Their lovemaking and bonding had been slow, gentle and sweet, since both of them had been already physically tired, but mutually satisfying for all that. Even so, Jim didn’t feel quite ready to follow his young lover into sleep just yet, so he allowed his thoughts free rein for a while, beginning with how far Blair had come since their first true bonding. 

However, even as he contemplated and appreciated the firm young body blanketing him, and the attractive face soft and vulnerable in repose, he couldn’t help but remember how the circumstances leading up to that magical night had been anything but pleasant. 

Although he couldn’t quite prevent a frown of displeasure from creasing his brow, he concentrated on staying as calm and relaxed as possible, so as not to waken Blair. But it wasn’t easy as he recalled the immediate aftermath of the shooting.  


\------------------------------------  


Having gathered a deeply shocked Blair to him, he had returned to his cabin, where he had remained with his Guide, holding Blair throughout the night as the young man fought his nightmares and tried to come to terms with his traumatic experience. There was no question of doing anything more physically intimate than cuddling, but Blair had been incredibly grateful for Jim’s presence and support, and said as much in the morning as Jim drove him back to the farm. 

However, after dropping Blair off to be comforted and cared for by Molly and Aaron, Jim had returned to his office to help deal with the repercussions of the arrest. And they hadn’t been easy or particularly satisfactory. 

Dawson, Bubba and Gus had all been transported under guard for treatment at the small, local hospital, after which SAC Leahy and the Portland PD officers intended to fly them to Portland along with the uninjured cousin. There they would be questioned regarding their involvement with the robbery in the hope that their information might lead to the arrest of the other gang members before being charged and sent for trial. Jim had no problem with that, even though technically the arrest had taken place within his jurisdiction. He was simply too disgusted by the whole affair to engage in any territorial disputes. Let the fibbies and Portland cops fight it out between themselves. All he wanted was to get on with doing his job, such as it was, and looking after Blair. 

The bodies of Jordan Quinn and the deceased cousin were taken to the local mortician’s to await autopsy, but there was no question that the shooting had been anything but righteous, especially since it was witnessed by the FBI agents, no less. 

But from thereon in, the attitude within the local population had hardened and polarised between those who applauded their Sheriff’s success, and those who resented his appointment, such that Jim had almost immediately contacted Simon to sound out the possibility of returning to Cascade with Blair. 

He had been more than gratified to receive Simon’s whole-hearted support, and a promise to pull as many strings as necessary to reinstate his best detective, after which it became a case of preparing Blair for their new life together. One which unfortunately necessitated leaving the farm and his adopted family and friends. 

However, over the ensuing weeks, with Molly and Aaron’s unqualified support and encouragement, Blair began to spend more and more time in Jim’s company, practicing his guide skills and learning everything he could about the man who had captured his heart and soul. He also learned more about physical love and mutual comfort, even though Jim was still holding off from the full bond until he thought Blair was truly ready. 

And that time had come on Blair’s 18th birthday, on a glorious day in May. 

It had been a happy day, spent mostly at the farm with both Jim and Blair being spoilt rotten by the residents, all of whom had presented Blair with inexpensive but thoughtful gifts, many of them hand-made with love. During a boisterous and enjoyable party held in the main farmhouse, Louisa had given Blair a beautiful, personalised hand thrown mug, while Gemma had presented him with a matching bracelet and necklace of her own design. Marie gave him a stunning, hand-stitched quilted vest in a multi-coloured ethnic pattern, while Johnno and Stephan gave him a hand-etched leather book bag, ‘for when he went to college!’ Although she couldn’t be there, Abby had sent him a book token, knowing that he would always want to collect as many as he could afford. 

Already struggling to contain his emotions at the kindness of his friends, Blair found himself close to tears when Mitch gruffly handed over the keys to the old car Blair had been using, now resplendent with a new paint job, telling him that it was his for keeps for as long as he wanted it. 

And then, to top it all, Aaron and Molly had handed him a reconditioned laptop they had managed to procure for him, certain that Jim would somehow manage to provide Blair with the educational opportunity he so richly deserved. 

At that point, it was all too much, and Blair had burst into tears of happiness and gratitude, leavened with sorrow that he would soon be leaving all this goodwill behind. But far from belittling him for his sensitivity, he was hugged, petted and repeatedly reassured that he would never be forgotten, and that he would always be welcome to come back and visit whenever he could. And that went for Jim too. 

And that night, Blair stayed with Jim at the cabin, and had received the best gift of all. The full bond, and with it, proof of his Sentinel’s everlasting love and commitment. 

His frown smoothing out as he recalled that precious night, Jim smiled gently in fond memory.  


\---------------------------------------  


Almost as soon as they had shut the door behind them, Blair had turned to him and whispered shyly but ardently, “Please? Please can we bond now – truly bond?” 

Almost overwhelmed by pride and love for this beautiful guide – this Guide who was his for the taking – Jim had nodded mutely, unwilling to trust his voice there and then. Taking Blair’s hand, he led him to the large bedroom, turning the young man to face him as he slowly, so slowly, raised his hands to start undressing his willing captive. True, he could easily discern the tremors shaking the slender frame, but he could equally discern the pheromones flooding the air as Blair gazed up at him, lush lips slightly parted as he met his soon-to-be lover’s gaze unerringly. Soon, Blair’s beautiful, compact body was completely revealed, and Jim looked his fill, awed by the perfection that would soon be his. Gently, he encouraged Blair to lie down in the centre of his big bed, and quickly and efficiently stripped himself before moving to lie alongside his Guide, head propped on one hand as he leaned over to look into Blair’s wide blue eyes. 

For a fleeting moment he was unnerved, recalling Simon’s cautionary words about the age gap between them, and fearing that maybe what he was doing was wrong. But a moment later, seeing the naked love and trust in Blair’s eyes, he firmly pushed aside his unease, and lowered his head slowly to take the eagerly-offered, sensuous mouth in a deep but loving kiss. Reluctantly breaking contact for a moment, Jim pulled back a little before murmuring, “Are you really sure, baby? I mean, I want you. Oh, how I want you! But you’re completely new to this. This _anything!_ It can be painful the first time, and I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“Then you won’t,” Blair had replied, the certainty in his tone and loving expression almost enough to move Jim to tears. “I know I’m a virgin to every kind of love, but I want this. I want to be yours with all my heart, and I promise you that I’ll never want another. So please, Jim. Please take me. Make us one forever.” 

So Jim did. He used every bit of the skill he possessed, enhanced by sentinel delicacy of touch and feeling. And Blair had cried out as he was taken, not in pain, but in awed passion, his mind blasted by a love so great he knew he would never be alone again, either in this world or the next. And as they achieved their virtually synchronous climax, they became as one, two halves of one soul, and the experience was transcendental. Sentinel and Guide as one, for ever and ever, amen.  


\------------------------------------  


Finally feeling able to sleep, lulled and comforted by those amazing memories, Jim dropped a kiss on the curly crown beneath his chin. 

“Good night, baby,” he whispered, almost sub-vocally. “Sleep well. Tomorrow is another day, as they say, and we now have a future worth fighting for. It’s not going to be easy, but it’ll be worth it. 

“And one thing’s for sure, Chief. As long as I live, you’ll never have to fear being abandoned. Never, ever again.” 

And with a satisfied smile, he followed his beloved Guide into restful and healing sleep.  


**THE END.**


End file.
